The Grey
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: How did Katniss's father become a hunter? How did Katniss's mother inherit a china tea set? Where did the book of herbs originate? This is a possible back-story. I do not own the characters of the Hunger Games Trilogy. They belong to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

_How did Katniss's father become a hunter? How did Katniss's mother inherit a china tea set? Where did the book of herbs originate? This is a possible back-story. I do not own the characters of the Hunger Games Trilogy. They belong to Suzanne Collins._

_The Grey, Chapter 1, Hunger Games 25_

"Tarin," the Mayor of District 12 identified himself to the caller. If he had known it was his odious cousin Purvis, a personnel director in District 2, Tarin probably would not have answered the phone.

"I saw your request for a new Peacekeeper," Purvis chuckled. "Did you break one of the old ones?"

"No," Tarin kept his temper in check. "Actually, District 12 has grown large enough to warrant another Peacekeeper." He was proud of that fact.

"Really?" Purvis paused for a minute. "Is the District large enough to warrant another teacher?"

"Yes, but we need a new Peacekeeper before the Reaping for the Hunger Games. We don't need the teacher until the Hunger Games end." Tarin replied.

"I have a pair for you."

"A pair of what?"

"Twins; he's a Peacekeeper; she's a teacher. The plus side: they both are graduating with honors in two weeks from their respected academies. The down side: they want to be contracted to the same district and share housing with one another. Both of them have been educated in emergency medicine. Since they understand about miners and the hazards they face; I thought they might be a good fit for District 12."

"What would it cost me?" Tarin asked suspiciously.

"There's debt…isn't there always debt? It costs to train children as healers. Since he's signed to be a Peacekeeper, his portion of the debt is absolved. District 12 pays her portion of the debt in full and contracts with her. His wages revert to District 12 to pay off her debt. Her wages support them. You provide housing for the two of them which has space for a large garden. She's used to having a vegetable and herb garden and an orchard."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am maintaining a good relationship with my cousin who will someday return to District 2 in a position of authority. Don't delay making a decision; in two days they are posted to the bid list for all districts. All Districts would be interested because they are trained healers. District 8 may be interested in the teacher since she's an accomplished seamstress. They could offer her a part-time job on weekends in one of the textile factories to offset the pay she receives as a teacher. District 4 might be interested as both of them excel at water sports and would be handy as part-time ship medics. District 3 would be interested in him because of his aptitude in electronics."

Tarin and Purvis hammered out the agreement between them; Purvis prepared the contracts. Toward the end of the day, he would summon Argus Jace to his office and present him with options.

**XXXXX**

"Ian," Mayor Tarin greeted the apothecary. "Let's have a conversation about the farm, the store and how you need help since your parents died last year. I've just hired a Peacekeeper and a teacher who have emergency medical experience with miners and she has experience as a midwife. Additionally, their parents were healers, their grandfather was a holistic physician and the grandmother was an herbalist who grew what the family needed for creating medicines and treating patients. He has expertise with electronics. Our mine doctor and mine electrician won't be replaced until we guarantee quota for a quarter with the new mining equipment coming on the distribution train. We need all the trained help we can muster."

Our transport was not a comfortable transport train, but passenger accommodations on a distribution train. The 28-hour trip from District 2 to District 12 would require our own bed linens and food. District 12 had a scheduled shipment of tesserae rations and mining equipment to be delivered by late Friday morning. We were warned to clearly mark our name and district on our crates and trunks, have a list of both with dimensions and make sure everything was offloaded in District 12 when we arrived. Otherwise, what we forgot would stay on the train until it came back in a month. We thanked the transport officer for our passage and left.

I could read Argus like a book, the uncanny sense twins share. He was concerned. We walked to the park across from the Academy and I sat on a bench. He walked in grids around the bench. Citizens generally avoided the park because it was close to the Academy and frequented by Peacekeepers in and out of uniform. Satisfied we were not being observed, he joined me. He explained about tesserae and the increased cumulative entries in the Reaping ball. Guarding tesserae was part of a Peacekeeper's duties. He felt information about life in District 12 was protected better than tesserae or travel between Districts. Tesserae were not his only concern.

"I know when we received allotments on Parcel Day; Grandmother stored them in a hidden storage area under her greenhouse. I know the Academy has a storage area with 12 months of supplies for every Peacekeeper in the Academy and in the field. It's normal to stockpile here. If tesserae ship monthly to District 12; I'm concerned about possible shortages." Argus suggested we talk to the supply chief at the Peacekeeper Academy. "I believe we are going to exchange the pro-propaganda of the Capital for food shortages and intermittent power outages in District 12. I'm also concerned about our future. We were among the upper class of District 2. We're going to be a scant step above the working class of District 12. We're going to have to remember what Father said about hiking in the forest…being very careful about where we step."

The supply officer offered excellent advice on what to stockpile for living in District 12. We were astonished when the supply chief gave us a list of items to purchase which didn't include food. A solar oven, cookware items, bakeware items, water containers and purifiers, hand pumps, grinders, tools and handyman basics, clothes washing tools, gallons of laundry soap, bleach and hydrogen peroxide, cleaning needs, lighting needs, storing needs, garden tools, seeds and supplies, fabric and sewing supplies, bicycles and repair items, a rolling cart, wheelbarrow or wagon to transport items, backpacks and tote bags, sleeping bags, bed linens and pillows, rain gear, snow gear, work clothes and boots, six different types of gloves, hats, bandanas, sports equipment, writing paper and implements, toiletries and personal needs for two years, two years or more of clothes, underwear, socks, sleepwear and a case or two of liquor. That list was followed with a list of food supplies needed by two people for one year. He also recommended field-tested first aid kits and a two year supply of basic medical supplies, since we both had emergency medical training.

"Most new Peacekeepers need clothes, arsenal, toiletries and personal supplies for a year because they are housed in the Peacekeeper Dormitory. Older Peacekeepers, who are setting up a home for the first time, refer to the list I gave you. Stockpiling is an issue no one discusses," he informed us. "You will need to find or create renewable supplies of food. The biggest issue I have seen with new Peacekeepers is lack of entertainment. Too many of them have nothing to do so they take to drinking and gambling to pass the time. Develop a hobby if you don't have one and take two years of supplies for that hobby. A hobby where you can sell items you make is better than gambling and drinking. I can't stress enough to have weather appropriate apparel. You don't want to wait for a supply train to bring you warm clothes after winter has started. You also don't want to go to District 12 with no supplies – it will be more costly to acquire them after you arrive than if you ship them with you."

The supply chief gave us an estimate of what it would cost for our relocation and the amount of cash we should keep on hand. Once we disclosed our financial straits and hidden assets, he recommended a jeweler who purchases personal items from Peacekeepers at fair market price. The supply chief also recommended we purchase from his main suppliers, who would crate large purchases for shipment. With the supply chief's help, Argus and I spent an hour creating lists; things to do, two-years of supplies to acquire and ship. We talked about potential housing. New Peacekeepers were usually assigned to the Peacekeeper Dormitory in their new district. Single teachers were usually assigned to multiple person dwellings. Although our contract guaranteed we would share a home, it did not guarantee storage, garden space or any amenities. Argus said he would acquire storage space at the dormitory for us if needed.

_I silently bid goodbye to my desire to drink my afternoon tea in an herb garden. I am grateful for everything my grandparents taught me; but I'm not sure I am prepared for the life ahead of us. At one time I was convinced the six months Argus and I underwent individual training was the hardest time of my life; but it does not compare to now._

**XXXXX**

Argus and I boarded a distribution train to District 12 this morning, very early, post dawn. Argus, wearing his Peacekeeper whites, oversaw the loading of our possessions. Four dozen very large crates of furniture, household items, supplies and half a dozen trunks sported JACE/DISTRICT 12 in large block letters. Argus forbade me to enter the train or go to our compartments without him. As in all things, we would present ourselves as a united front. I sat quietly, waiting for him to collect me after our supplies were stored. I sat on top of Argus's arsenal trunk. The traveling trunk next to me held a week of clothing, food, sleeping bags, a few books, my embroidery box and Grandfather's oak documents box with important papers and the remainder of our cash. The toiletries case held a month of toiletries and personal items. Argus would carry his locked arsenal trunk onto the train, store it in his sleeping cubicle of our compartment and carry it off the train when we reached District 12.

**XXXXX**

Late Friday morning, I stepped from the train, with a parasol over my shoulder to keep the sun from scorching my face, neck and shoulders. I wore full-length gloves to protect my fair skin. I knew it would mark me as an outsider to the citizens of District 12 but I was not risking sunburn. The Mayor, his family and several Peacekeepers greeted us at the station. Head Peacekeeper Aloysius Cree performed our first important introduction. "We've arranged for transport of your possessions to your new home. This is Rowan Sawyer; he runs the local delivery service and is a general handyman. If you show him the items to be transported, you can be assured they will be delivered safely and in a timely manner, including your personal arsenal." A tall, dark-haired, grey-eyed man came forward and Argus passed off his personal arsenal with relief. We gave them the travel trunk and toiletries case. Argus gave them the list of crates and trunks with numbers and dimensions so the Sawyers could collect all our possessions before the train departed.

Mayor Tarin turned to me. "I've arranged a luncheon at my home to introduce you to people you need to know in the District. Shopkeepers, managers from the mine and Mrs. Thome, the interim school director, will be there. After lunch, we have a special announcement from the Capitol at two o'clock. I will introduce you to District 12 before the announcement. Mrs. Tarin and I would be delighted if you ride with us to the Square and sit with us during the announcement. Afterwards, we'll take you to your new home so you can see how close it is to the Square."

Mrs. Tarin confided in me, "I'm not sure of the condition of your house and we don't want you to miss the mandatory announcement." I thanked her for her gracious consideration and mentally thanked Argus for insisting we purchase a crate of cleaning supplies to bring with us. I was also grateful that I packed two sets of work clothes in the trunk we carried on the train. Somehow I knew I would need them.

At the Mayor's home we were introduced to everyone who was anyone in District 12; followed by an interesting lunch. Argus and I, in seats of honor next to the Mayor, stood out in our white clothing. Mrs. Tarin and her daughters, Canna and Aven, swooned over my tea-length summer frock, parasol, gloves and light leather shoes. I fielded questions regarding current fashions of the Capitol – especially from Canna, who planned to marry in the fall. She was seated next to Argus and we had a lively conversation across the table which was overheard by everyone. I offered to show her several hair styles popular in the Capitol right now. She was a lovely girl, with lovely manners and I wondered about the future groom. I also wondered if I would be able to count her as a future friend. Eventually, during dessert, the groom raced into the house, gave his mother, Mrs. Thome, a hug and dropped a kiss on his beloved's cheek. He waved off offers of food; claiming he wanted the opportunity to bathe and change before joining the Tarin family at the Square. In the distance we heard a siren. It signaled the end of our lunch.

"Will you join the school staff to register the citizens at the Square? Traditionally we act as Civil Servants to the District at events such as this. We know more of the parents and youth of the District than anyone else. Since the district is so large, only youth ages 12-18 and their families attend at the square. Youth under 12 attend mandatory viewing at the school with their parents and those over 18 with no children attend mandatory viewing at the meadow." Mrs. Thome inquired as we left the dining room. "It will give you the opportunity to meet your fellow teachers."

Mrs. Tarin interrupted, "Sorry Aggie, Miss Jace and her brother are joining us on the verandah of the Justice Building. The Mayor plans to introduce them to the District before the announcement from the Capitol. Head Peacekeeper Cree is driving and Peacekeeper Jace is observing the route. After the mandatory assembly, we are taking them to their new house. The rubber gloves can wait until you start settling into your new home, Miss Jace."

**XXXXX**

"Welcome, Welcome," Mayor Tarin greeted the crowd. It was a warm day; citizens stood crowded in the Square and on side streets, waiting for the announcement from the Capitol. "While we are waiting for the announcement from the Capitol, please allow me to introduce our newest Peacekeeper, Argus Jace and our newest teacher, Miss Anthea Jace. Be sure to say hello and welcome them to District 12."

Argus and I smiled and waved to the crowd, noticing very few smiles and waves were returned. Most of the waves seemed to come from tables near the entrance. I suppose those were from my co-workers who registered citizens while Mrs. Thome and I dined at the Mayor's home. I noticed Mrs. Thome, strolling behind them with her arms crossed. _I want to think she is squinting from the sun and not glaring at me, but it doesn't feel that way._ I'm sure we made an impression – me with my parasol and gloves, warding off as much sun on my fair skin as possible and Argus in his Peacekeeper whites, his strawberry blonde curls glinting in the sun. We stepped back to our chairs positioned next to Mrs. Tarin and watched the announcement with the crowd.

President Coriolanus Snow began his welcome speech precisely at two o'clock. He read the card which announced the Quarter Quell rules for the Hunger Games this year. So, in this first Quarter Quell, neighbor was pitted against neighbor when picking tributes. The looks on some men's faces told me they worried their children would be targeted. Some of them were the managers from the mine we met at lunch today. My face was an expressionless mask. _I think I will like the Hunger Games less the farther I am from District 2. I am new to District 12. I am not familiar with the local gossip, customs or traditions. I am not family or friends of past tributes from any district. I have no opinion. I have Argus and he has me. We have no one else to depend on and no one else to protect. District 12 has no idea of the gossip surrounding my parents' deaths, my Grandmother's illness or my Grandfather's fall from grace._

After the announcement of the Quarter Quell, Mayor Tarin took a card from his pocket and announced the rules regarding the selection of tributes before dismissing citizens from the Square.

**XXXXX**

When we were shown to our new home, I tried not to look dismayed, but I know the Mayor's wife was sympathetic to my situation. I had twelve hours to get us functionally settled. The attic was filled with discarded and broken furniture. The attic windows were caked with grime and cobwebs. Full steps blocked our inspection of the size and amenities of the cellar. A fine layer of dust permeated the house.

"Since District 12 doesn't have a deputy mayor, we're assigned that house to you. Normally we would not house a Peacekeeper and a teacher this close to the Square, but since you will be on-call medics and midwife, we need you in a central location where you can be contacted quickly. The house is located near the Square, but has a sizeable yard, Miss Jace, to occupy your hours until school begins. The school is located within two miles of your house, so you will be able to walk back and forth to school when it starts. Previously, we used the deputy mayor's house for out-of-District guests, but we now utilize the two homes completed in Victors' Village. When we had a tribute in the final eight last year, we were guaranteed funds to build twelve houses in the Village. Consequently, the deputy mayor's house needs a woman's touch to keep it from falling into complete disrepair. I apologize Peacekeeper Jace will not be able to help you get settled; he will start his regular duty shift tonight." Mayor Tarin explained.

He paused before advising us, "The contents of the attic and cellar are from past occupants or guests of the house. It is acceptable for you to employ Rowan Sawyer to empty the attic and cellar. He is to repair the furniture. He may keep any unfixable furniture for parts. Any furniture in the house you do not keep goes to the Peacekeepers Dormitory. Any furniture he repairs not used by you goes to the Peacekeepers Dormitory. Have Rowan bring the bill for the repaired furniture to me. If you use Rowan for any other tasks, you are responsible for his wages." The mayor and his family bade us welcome to District 12 again and then they left. It was probably a good thing, there was no place clean enough to sit.

Argus left with Cree to register his personal arsenal, receive his work schedule and a map of his patrol routes. Since he would not return to the house tonight; he suggested I wait to open crates other than furniture and cleaning supplies until he was able to help me. I understood immediately. We didn't want District 12 to know about our stockpile. I had the list of contents in each numbered crate and each numbered trunk. I would not make a mistake when opening them.

When everyone departed, I devised a plan of attack. Inspect the property during daylight; clean the house beginning at dusk. If I started cleaning after dusk, I might have a decent place for us to lay our heads when Argus came off duty at dawn. I had to hope for electricity all night long; but I knew to look for lighting equipment before dusk. I changed out of my white clothes into work clothes suitable for moving furniture and scrubbing corners. The refrigerator was musty, but I found a useable container in the cupboard and put water to chill. Three rectangular pots in the refrigerator piqued my curiosity. I would have to find out what they were and why they took up space in the refrigerator.

The yard was in disrepair. The small orchard of apple trees flanking the house on both sides was in desperate need of pruning and fertilizing after the harvest season ended. The garden needed digging, compost and a lot of work. The chicken pen needed cleaned and the coop roof needed new shingles. The garden shed needed emptied and a few boards repaired. The fence enclosing the property was in good condition but failed to enclose the entire property. I created a work list before I went through the back gate to the roadway. I wondered where the road would take me. I noticed an apple tree and laden blackberry canes behind our house. The canes needed to be harvested now. I retrieved a market basket from the kitchen and began harvesting. The blackberries would make a light supper and a good breakfast until I went shopping in the Square. I was lost in my own thoughts, quickly accomplishing my task when a woman approached me.

**XXXXX**

"Miss Jace?" I stopped what I was doing. I'm sure it wasn't illegal to forage, but I did not know the woman. "Espy Sawyer," she introduced herself. "Mayor Tarin hired my husband to ferry your shipment from the train station to your house. My husband and sons will be here within the hour. Mrs. Tarin suggested I talk to you about helping you get settled this week. I know the house was assigned a housekeeper while there were visitors, but it has been empty for a while. And I think there's a difference in the cleaning process when a woman lives in the house."

"As I will pay for your help, I will buy the truth from you as well." I said carefully.

"Acceptable."

"Did Mrs. Tarin ask you to report about my brother or me?"

"No. Mrs. Tarin is a kind woman. She does not ask me to spy on you. She has daughters your age. Mrs. Tarin felt if I was in your employ, your brother would feel easier about Rowan coming and going from the house. After all, he is a stranger to you." Espy paused. "Are you sure those are safe to harvest?" She looked at the blackberries.

"They are blackberries; the biggest ones I have ever seen. The canes are loaded with them." I paused to check the road for Rowan's wagon.

"They _are_ blackberries," she chuckled. "You might as well finish harvesting," she said, helping strip the canes and fill my basket. "Settling the house this week and Quarter Quell work next week – you may not have an opportunity to return to this task for a while."

"You are right," I admitted.

"Miss Jace," Espy began to speak.

"Anthea, please," I said, concentrating on filling the basket.

"Peacekeeper Jace and you will register as citizens of District 12 and vote for tributes. Since you are new to District 12, I wondered how you will vote."

"I cannot ask or advise you what to do, Espy; but everyone over 20 must vote or be punished," I paused. "I took time to examine the past tributes and I noticed..." I hesitated, not knowing exactly how to say what I needed to say.

"You noticed that most of them came from the Seam." She lowered her voice.

"What is the Seam?" I lowered my voice also. "I noticed Argus and I are an oddity with our strawberry blonde hair."

"The Seam is where the miners live. At least three-fourths of the citizens in District 12 live in the Seam. Most of the people who live in the Seam have gray eyes and dark hair. Most of the shopkeepers, teachers, the Mayor, etc. have blue eyes and blonde hair. A lot of our Peacekeepers have green or brown eyes and red hair. I don't know why it is that way, but that's the way it seems to be. You understand how the Reaping works, right?"

I nodded.

"You know what tesserae is, right?"

I nodded again.

"The citizens in the Seam are concerned about voting. It's one thing for a child to be a tribute because his or her name was drawn. Some children in the Seam have double digit cumulative entries. It can't be helped. It's entirely different to have your neighbors vote to send your child to the Hunger Games."

"They are worried about the voting?" I asked.

"They are worried their child might get the most votes and be chosen as tribute, yes." Espy nodded.

"I think," I said carefully, "every citizen in the Seam should know the opportunity to vote outweighs the impact of the cumulative tesserae entries. This may be the only time they can vote on an issue of such importance. It may be the only time their combined votes affect an outcome in their favor. There, that is the last of the berries on this side of the apple tree. Let's go look at the house. House cleaning, getting us settled and visiting the shops on the Square have to be completed before the nomination/voting/reaping process begins." I picked up the basket and headed for my gate. "Since you helped to harvest these blackberries, take half home to your family." I offered.

"I will do that, only if you allow me to help harvest the other half of the bushes also." Espy agreed.

"Acceptable!" I laughed, "But they will have to wait until I have free time from Reaping duties."

"Which reminds me," Espy said, "Mrs. Tarin sent a dinner basket for tonight. She knew you didn't have time to shop and your cupboards were bare." She retrieved a basket from the front porch. The basket held a tureen of chicken stew, a tossed green salad with sliced strawberries and sliced pears, a dozen biscuits with butter and honey, a large thermos of hot coffee, a small pot of cream and one of sugar and a generous selection of petite desserts from lunch today.

"This reminds me, Espy, can you look at something and tell me what it is?" I showed her the rectangular ceramic pots in the refrigerator.

"Cold pots," Espy said. "Electricity throughout the District is intermittent. Those ceramic pots have a layer of wet sand between the inside pot and the outside pot. The sand acts as insulation to keep the pots cold. You check the sand weekly and see if it is wet or if it is drying out. If it feels dry, you add enough water to make the sand feel wet, but not wash the sand out between the pots. You put your perishables in them, replace the lid and place it in the refrigerator. Small pots will hold a dozen eggs, butter or cheese. Medium pots will hold a whole chicken or a large fish. The large pot will hold a few days of vegetables or a full pot of stew. If the electricity goes out, which it will, the pots stay cold in the refrigerator and keep food from spoiling. Most people shop every few days for fresh food if they don't grow their own. You will learn to preserve as you go. If you don't finish your share of the blackberries in a few days, then it is better to preserve them or trade them to someone instead of throwing them out. You will learn to not put anything in the refrigerator unless it is stored in a cold pot." Espy put the cold foods into the refrigerator and the stew and biscuits into the oven to preserve their warmth. "Keep candles or oil lamps in every room because you will never know when they are needed. Sometimes the lights flicker five minutes before going out." I added candles and lamps to my list of items to find in our supply crates.

"I don't guarantee the cleanliness of the dishes for dining, or the table for sitting down to a dinner," Espy reached for a second basket and withdrew an apron for both of us and cleaning supplies. While she worked on dishes and silverware, I worked on the table and chairs. Once they were clean, they would be useable. They were sturdy and did not require repair.

Rowan arrived at the house with his sons, Rush and Reed. They unloaded my crates on pallets in the back yard. The trunks were lined up on the sidewalk. When they were done, they came to me for more directions.

"Rowan, the Mayor gave me permission to hire you to empty the cellar and the attic. The Mayor said to send the discarded furniture in the attic and cellar back to your workshop to repair or refinish. As we empty the attic and cellar, I will let you know which furniture to repair and return to the house. Any furniture in the house that Argus and I don't use will go to the dormitory. Furniture you repair that we don't use will go to the dormitory also. The Mayor said if there was anything that could not be repaired; you could keep it for parts for future repair jobs. Take him the bill for emptying the attic and cellar, for transporting furniture to the dormitory and for furniture repair."

"I will pay you for the work you and your family do to help me clean and restore the property. The first task will be to empty and clean the main floor of the house. Once we do that, we can open and unload the furniture crates." I explained about using the wood from the crates for building raised garden beds. I explained about saving the heavy duty plastic protecting the furniture in the crates to build cold frame covers for the garden beds to use to extend growing seasons. Five tasks should be done in the daytime: clean the yard and garden area; build raised garden beds; repair the chicken coop and the garden shed; move the fence to encircle all the property, and inspect and repair the house before winter.

There was no sense cleaning what I would not keep. Rowan and the boys carted furniture I eliminated from the house to the wagon. While they delivered a full load to the Peacekeepers Dormitory, Espy and I scrubbed Argus's room and furniture. Then we segued into the bedroom I would use. I kept the bed and a small chest of drawers. Again, we scrubbed the room from top to bottom. While I scoured the bathroom, Espy scoured the kitchen. When Rowan and the boys returned from the dormitory, he brought new mattresses for the beds, still wrapped in shipping plastic.

"Cree said he didn't know how old the mattresses are, or how many people have slept on them. They should be cleaned before anyone uses them again. I'm to take the old ones back to the dormitory. He said if you didn't have bed linens to fit, you can borrow some from the Dormitory until you can get new shipped to you." Rowan explained. I asked him to save the heavy plastic wrapped around the mattresses so we could use it for other things.

We stopped for dinner, enjoying Mrs. Tarin's feast. It gave me an opportunity to explain some of the plans for the restoration of the property. "Once you build the garden beds for me, I will plant vegetables and herbs I know I can harvest before winter."

"Herbs?" Espy asked.

"Herbs; for culinary and medicinal use. My Grandmother had herb and vegetable gardens when I was growing up. She taught me a great deal about plants. I thought if the cellar were cleared and made useful, I could start some seeds in late winter and have them ready to transplant next spring."

"What will you do with the cuttings from the trees?" Rowan asked.

"I'd like to establish a woodpile on the north side of the house for use when we are low on coal." I replied. "I think pruning and compost will increase the apple harvest next year."

"Well, don't throw out your wood ash; the apothecary's sister uses it to make soap." Espy suggested. "She makes lovely soap with rose petals, bits of lavender and other flowers."

"I had planned to use it in the compost pile, but I'll consider it." I wrote it down on my list of things to remember.

"Back to the herbs for a minute, will you establish your own apothecary business?" Espy asked.

"I need to get the house settled. When I'm not teaching, I need to grow a garden, maintain the orchard and keep house. I have to find a good laundress for Argus's work clothes. Mrs. Tarin said my emergency medical training would be a handy occupation in District 12. I can birth babies, stitch wounds, set bones, fix cuts and scrapes and cure a cough. Despite our training, Argus and I have no plans to encroach on someone's livelihood."

"The laundress most of the Peacekeepers use is Mrs. Landry. She has a shop near the Peacekeeper Dormitory. Everyone used Mrs. Eldspar as a midwife, but she died last year from a tracker jacker sting, both her and her husband. Her sons run the apothecary now. We've pretty much been without a midwife for a year." Espy said. "Mina Eldspar has tried to help, but she doesn't have the background that her mother-in-law had."

"Maybe I can train Mina since it will be hard to leave a classroom to birth a baby." I shrugged. I put the leftovers in the refrigerator for Argus if he came home for dinner at midnight. I had Rowan and his boys bring the trunks in and line them up in the hall. Espy did the dishes and then packed contents of the kitchen cupboards and drawers before finishing a thorough cleaning of the kitchen. Rowan and the boys put the old mattresses and kitchen's contents in the wagon to deliver to the dormitory later. The men began emptying the attic; letting me see each piece before they put it on the wagon.

I emptied our travel trunk - putting away clothes, towels, soap, toiletries and canned food. I went in search of the household crate and asked Rowan to open it for me. I pointed out the two furniture crates also. Espy's sons, Rush and Reed, brought items from the household crate to their mother who began putting away kitchen items and making beds. Rowan opened the furniture crates, careful to preserve as much of the heavy packing plastic as possible. Grandfather's gaming table and chairs, Grandmother's rocking chair, Mother's mantle clock and Father's television went to the parlor. Father's small bookcase fit next to Argus's bed. I placed Mother's dressing table in one corner of my bedroom near the closet. Grandmother's old treadle sewing machine acted as a bedside table for me. They all seemed a little grand in our new home, yet I was grateful to have them and their memories, dusting them with a soft cloth until the shine brightened my outlook. Until Grandmother's antique apothecary cabinets found space in the cellar, I placed them on the kitchen table.

Espy offered to clean the great room which included the parlor and dining space while the men started emptying the cellar into the open area on the south side of the house. Before curfew, the wagon was full and everyone was tired. I asked the Sawyers to continue emptying the cellar while Argus and I were at the Justice Building tomorrow. I was happy to close the doors, extinguish the lights and draw myself a hot bath. As I soaked, I reviewed my lists of things to do.

**XXXXX**

I awoke at dawn, just before Argus came home. I wrote inventory lists of furniture and possessions in the house and their condition as we cleaned. I wrote a list of the furniture I wanted for the house: bedroom armoires, a hall tree, repairing the kitchen work table and chairs, storage for medical supplies, a small table for a candlestick or oil lamp in the bathroom and storage bins for the cellar. The house needed fine mesh screens for cool air flow through the house.

Argus's first night of duty was long. He weathered it fine, he claimed, thanks to the excellent dinner I left for him. We had a splendid breakfast of fresh blackberries, canned pears and the remaining biscuits. Cognizant of Espy's directives not to waste anything; I saved the syrup from the canned pears in a covered glass in the refrigerator. Perhaps I could make pear jam from it with another can of pears and juice. It meant I had to research Grandmother's books for recipes. Argus exclaimed over the size of the berries and I told him about the canes next to the roadway behind the house. After a quick bath and a few hours sleep, Argus would accompany me to the Justice Building. We planned to shop in the Square before coming home again. While he napped, I placed Mrs. Tarin's dishes carefully in her basket to return to her today. I filled her soup tureen with blackberries to thank her for her thoughtfulness.

Aware I would be in a room with Mrs. Thome again, I picked a plain blue cotton dress with simple sleeves and cloth-covered buttons. The slightly flared skirt hid pockets in the seams. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and inverted it, leaving neat rolls of hair from my ears to the nape of my neck. I buffed my nails, put on sun block, applied clear lip balm and then pinned Grandmother's lapel watch to my dress. I slipped on anklet socks with sensible walking shoes. I gathered market baskets for Argus and me and sat quietly researching Grandmother's recipes until Argus awoke. The Sawyers arrived as we left and Argus thanked them for working while we had to be at the Justice Building.

**XXXXX**

Late-morning, Cree welcomed us on the verandah of the Justice Building and lead us to the meeting room. The Mayor explained everyone's duties to prepare for the Quarter Quell. "Monday morning, one week hence, citizens of the District over the age of 20 are required to register and vote for one boy tribute and one girl tribute. Every boy and girl ages 12-18 are eligible to receive votes. The Peacekeepers will conduct crowd control in the Square. Only voting citizens are allowed in the building. Children, no matter how well behaved, will remain in the Square not in the Justice Building. Elementary teachers will watch children in the Square. Middle school and secondary teachers will have a list of all eligible tributes. Each teacher/record keeper will keep two books: one book with the name of the girl tribute votes and one book with the name of the boy tribute votes. You will use a registration apparatus to register the citizen. At the end of the day the number of citizens you have seen should match the numbers of votes you have taken for the boy and girl tributes. Make your tally marks carefully. You will tally the votes at the end of each day. It will make it easier for verification at the end of the process. For the first time in the history of the Hunger Games, volunteers will not be allowed. The tributes selected by the citizens will go forward to the Hunger Games. However, eligible boys and girls are allowed to campaign to have citizens choose them."

"Peacekeepers, two of you will be stationed at the entry doors to the Justice Building, two of you will be stationed at the exit doors of the Justice Building. Two of you will be in the main hall; one near the entrance and one near the exit. As a citizen leaves the main room, a citizen will be allowed to enter. The citizen will go to the first teacher/record keeper who does not have a citizen at their table. The Justice Building will open at nine o'clock in the morning and will close at nine o'clock in the evening during the voting process. Most of the citizens will come on the weekend or later in the evenings after supper. Head Peacekeeper Cree tells me there is less than two dozen youth to pick up tesserae during voting week; therefore, he and two of his men will deliver tesserae on Monday of the voting week to the appropriate families. He checked the records and we have eight youth turning 20 next week. He will personally visit each one and register them as citizens the morning of their birthday so there is no impediment to the voting process. We have six youth who turn nineteen during the week before the Reaping so their names have been removed from the eligibility list. Additionally, we have three children who become eligible for Reaping this week. We will update the tributes list the morning of their birthday. No votes can be taken for the newly eligible until then."

"I would like for Peacekeeper Jace and Miss Jace to deliver the names of the tributes to our escort, Esme Lightbody, the day of the Reaping. I introduced them the day of the Quarter Quell announcement, but this will give everyone another chance to see them." Mayor Tarin said. "Argus has meet most of the Peacekeepers. Mrs. Thome, please introduce Anthea to the teachers of District 12."

"Mr. Bracken, Miss Darnell," Mrs. Thome blasted through the introductions so fast, that I only placed a few of the names with faces. "I'm pleased to meet all of you," I said sincerely…hoping to find a friend or two among the mix who was brave enough to befriend me. Small talk ensued, so I approached the Mayor with his wife's basket. We exchanged pleasantries and I gave him the basket of dishes and blackberries with an invitation for Canna to see me the day after the Reaping. We were interrupted by Mrs. Thome who told me it was more important to settle into the community and clean my house than entertain Canna.

"The Sawyer family has been helping me with the house and property. It will be a pleasure to have someone in the house who isn't cleaning or repairing, unless you need me for orientation at school," I suggested to Mrs. Thome.

"Oh no," Mrs. Thome shook her head. "Hunger Games first. Once a winner is announced, we have teacher orientation on the following Monday with meetings and class preparation. Classes begin the Monday after the final tribute interview."

"We don't interrupt the students' education for anything other than a mandatory event," the Mayor said apologetically. "We have televisions at school for mandatory viewing for families with children under the age of 12. Families or single people with no children gather at the meadow. We run electricity and a view screen there. The Square is mostly reserved for families with children aged 12-18. We can't fit everyone in the Square or the side streets so we have staging areas. Since teachers help register everyone for those events, as a secondary teacher, you will be assigned to events in the Square." The Mayor left us to talk to Cree.

"I will let you know the teaching schedule when it gets closer to the school year. I want to review your grades and preparatory work from the Education Academy before assigning a subject to you." She informed me frostily.

"Acceptable," I nodded and walked towards a group of teachers. Mrs. Thome's pronouncement didn't shake me as she hoped. I felt sorry for Canna to have such a woman as her future mother-in-law; but I wasn't making any points with her either and the school year will begin soon. Where was the Director, if Mrs. Thome was the Interim Director? I wished for someone to mentor me in this scary process, but did not know who to ask. What really worried me was Argus and I had one week to familiarize ourselves with the Justice Building, District 12 and as many citizens as possible, plus getting settled into the house.

**XXXXX**

The young man at the butcher shop, Boyce Heywood, was more interested in flirting with me than filling my order. Argus's sudden appearance changed his tune. I took my large roasting chicken and slipped it into Argus's market basket which held eggs, cheese, milk and butter. Argus ordered a pound of bacon and once that order was filled; he paid the price Boyce named for our entire order. As we entered the bakery, I perused the display cases while Argus was blindsided by a rather pretty girl at the front counter. I asked the baker, Mr. Miller, for a loaf of multigrain bread, a loaf of almost stale white bread I could make into stuffing and a small pound cake to eat with our blackberries. The baker explained he made the desserts for the Mayor's luncheon yesterday. Argus expressed appreciation for the lemon blueberry tarts and I expressed appreciation for the petite iced sugar cookies. We paid the very pretty daughter for our purchases and exited.

"Espy says don't buy a week's worth of vegetables, just buy for a few days at the most." I warned Argus when the pretty green grocer's daughter paid more attention to him than the vegetables. Finally after twice calling back to her task, we departed with a selection of greens, tomatoes, green beans, an onion, celery and a purple summer melon.

"Well, one thing is for sure, both of us will use those good walking shoes and weather apparel you insisted on bringing with us. Let's have a quick lunch, so I can nap before rounds tonight. Oh and the apothecary is looking for someone to work on Saturdays. Perhaps with your knowledge of herbs, it would be a good side job."

"Even if the wages weren't the best, I might be able to barter for fresh herbs we need, or for seed or plants for my garden." The prospect excited me. There were more piles from the cellar on the south side of the house. Espy left a note they would return at dusk. During lunch, Argus and I talked about planting our vegetable and herb garden. I agreed to wait until he had a day off to help me plant; but expressed a wish that it would be soon. Argus went to bed and I put our purchases away.

I measured the yard and drew up plans for placement of the garden and herb beds. I found the crate with the lighting items. I filled our three oil lamps, learned to trim the wicks, to light the lamps and to move the wick to keep the lamp from smoking. I placed one on the mantle next to Mother's clock. It was a central location I could find easily. I put one in the bathroom and one in the kitchen. I took one candlestick and candle to my bedroom and quietly placed one in Argus's room while he slept. I found the medical supplies crate and removed the two field kits. I put their contents in two specifically purchased backpacks. I hung one off a hook on the back of my bedroom door. I hung the other off the doorknob to Argus's room. Then I began to empty more of the cellar into the back yard, trying to sort items into piles.

Argus made bacon, greens and tomato sandwiches and bowls of blackberries. It was a cool refreshing dinner which energized me for the evening's work. The Sawyer family appeared minutes after Argus exited the house for night duty. The first thing was to continue emptying the cellar into the back yard until dark, making sure to leave the sidewalk open. Espy lit hanging lanterns from their wagon, placing them along the path to the wagon behind the house. Then we hauled furniture from the attic.

We took a short break to catch our breath. Espy made cold drinks, while Rowan and I talked about which furniture I wanted repaired and which to take to the dormitory. Espy and I sat on the steps while the men looked at various pieces of furniture waiting to be loaded on the wagon.

"I see you had a chance to shop in the Square," Espy said.

"Yes, but I have to make time this week to do some more shopping."

"More?" Espy inquired.

"Yes, I have to get there before everyone else considers how busy the Square will be during the week of the voting and supplies run low, or shops are closed for the Hunger Games. I imagine the bakery or the butcher's shop require daily work." I looked meaningfully at Espy and she nodded with understanding. She knew who I planned to nominate for tributes without saying their names.

"By the way," Espy said, "I wasn't being nosy, but I saw the washed can and the label for pears on the table. Metal pieces, cans, etc. save for Galen. Save the lids also. He does metal work for the District and repairs metal items on the side. He smelts metal pieces down and then remakes it into other things. If you take the labels off the cans, you can either twist them into kindling starters for the fireplace or coal stove, or a lot of people use the labels for writing paper."

"Yeah," Rowan laughed. "One of those labels holds enough chores to keep a man busy all day. It makes him glad at the end of the day to twist the label into a fire starter."

Espy shooed him away. "You're in District 12 now. We don't throw anything away. Everything is reused several times until it can't be reused any more. Any plant materials, compost. Save feathers from any poultry you dress. I'll take them off your hands if you don't want them. Best thing to do is to wash them well, put them between screens and let them dry in the sun. Then you can stuff pillows with them."

"Mr. Holt cuts unused paper edges and parts off school papers and sorts them to scrap sizes. He might barter some pretty paper for clean paper parts and material scraps. He makes his own dyes from vegetables and fruits. He uses the dyes when he makes homemade paper several times a year out of lint, fabric scraps and clean shredded paper. Mrs. Landry keeps the lint out of her laundry machines for him. The dressmaker in town, Mrs. Wole, saves scraps of thread and fabric she can't use. She makes quilts, quilted jackets, quilted totes, etc. Mrs. Wole will barter for bags of scraps. She repairs Peacekeeper uniforms when needed. Save any broken china or glass for Mrs. Hayes. She fires her own pottery and makes mosaic pieces from broken china or glass."

"Save your onion roots, celery roots, romaine lettuce roots, potato eyes, bits of ginger root, cloves of garlic that are sprouted, and roots of lemongrass to resprout vegetables for your use. If you aren't going to resprout them; trade them to me for eggs or other vegetables. Save your seeds from fruits and vegetables for drying and replanting next year."

"I heard you have midwife skills, which is very handy. You can barter your services with the merchant class in town, but don't charge the women who live in the Seam. They have so little, it would be unfair to take advantage of them. For your first few years, let the pregnant mothers in the Seam believe you are using them to train Mina. In exchange for the learning opportunity they provide, you won't charge for your services. It's a good thing for all of you. Mina learns, you learn about community and the community learns to trust and respect you. Because you will be teaching, you may want to train someone besides Mina to be a midwife, unless the doctor we get for the mines comes with an equally talented wife. You may be asked about birth control methods. Some women," she lowered her voice a lot, "have three or four babies spaced six or seven years apart. When the first child ages out of the tesserae program, then child two is usually ready to enter the program. When child two ages out; child three is ready to enter the program." She saw the horror on my face. "Anthea, we all do what we can do to survive."

Espy and I went back to work, but I found myself considering her words while I worked. When the wagon was loaded and the Sawyers departed; I took the oil lamp to the attic and examined the broken armoires that didn't fit in this load. After measuring, I drew diagrams. Once repaired, the smallest one would fit in the hall outside the bathroom to hold toiletries and towels. I could store extra candles and lamp oil there for easy location in the dark. The next smallest armoire would also fit in the hall to hold first aid supplies so they would be handy if needed. One armoire for my room if the rod and a drawer were repaired; one for Argus's room if the broken drawers were fixed and the mirror replaced. The last one required a new back, rod removed and extra shelves added to hold seeds, containers, etc. in the cellar. Its drawers needed a good sanding to make them easier to open and close.

**XXXXX**

I sorted items from the cellar in the cool of the morning. I sorted jars, canning equipment and several enamel wash basins that would be helpful when preparing food for preserving. I found boxes of oil lamps which I cleaned, filled, trimmed wicks and set in rooms. I had one oil lamp for every room in the house, including one for the attic and one for the cellar. I kept two complete spare lamps with extra oil and wicks on a shelf in the bathroom; ready to move to the armoire when it was delivered. I found boxes of broken pots and pans which I set aside for Galen. I found a small wooden drying rack that would fit in the bathtub and hold small loads of laundry if the shelves hanging over the tub were removed. Near it, I found medium-sized wash tubs, a hand crank clothes wringer and a wash board. I was sincerely glad Argus and I didn't purchase those things to bring with us. However, I wish we had chosen to bring a small electric clothes washer with us. The thought of washing all my clothes by hand on top of the other things to do in the house, garden and orchard did not thrill me. I might use Mrs. Landry for all our laundry until I had an opportunity to change things.

I continued to empty the cellar until lunch time. I stopped to make a cold salad and wished for herbed croutons. Maybe I could make some out of leftover bread when I had time to bake. I wished for ice tea. It was too warm to brew tea and I had no ice to cool it down. I would look for a large jar, maybe a half gallon mason jar I could use to make sun tea. I took a cool bath, and lay down in the heat of the day. I set the alarm to wake me an hour before Argus left for work.

**XXXXX**

"Espy, I have some items from the cellar I don't recognize. I indicated a few piles on a table.

"Salt box, no lid; bread box, broken. Do you want Rowan to repair them for you?" I shook my head no; Espy went on to the next item. "It's a wire match holder. The match goes in between those clamps and then the long handle lets you light woodstoves or fireplaces or fire pits. It is rusty. That is part of a candle snuffer; it needs a new rod. Do you want us to take them to Galen to repair?"

"I don't want them; if he can fix and sell them, or repurpose them - it's better than throwing them away." I pointed to the next item. "I think this is supposed to be a pair of wall sconces, but I don't know what this part does."

"The part that hangs down is the match holder. Rowan needs to replace the sandpaper on the bottom for lighting the matches. You will need to find new chimneys for them. Wall sconces work best if you hang one beside the front door and one beside the back door so you have light if you come home on a dark night and electricity has been shut down in the district."

"I have a box of oil lamp parts I've sorted already. I can find chimneys for them." I moved the sconces over to the keep pile and wrote down what needed to be fixed. I picked up another object and showed it to Espy. "I think that's a food mill, but the handle is broken. Do you think Rowan can fix it?"

"I think he can do that." Espy nodded.

"I'm pretty sure this is a fruit press, but I don't know if it has all its parts." I pointed at a bucket type object on the table.

"I'll have him take a look at it," Espy promised.

"The last thing I have is that." I pointed at a bunch of wood.

"I don't have a clue," Espy admitted. "Rowan," she called to him as he and the boys brought a mass of twigs and branches up from the cellar. "Do you know what this is?" She pointed at the bunch of wood. Rowan inspected it for several minutes, moving parts of it back and forth.

"Aha!" he finally exclaimed as the bunch of wood began resembling a table. "It's a folding butcher block table, but it's got broken parts. Do you want me to fix it for you?"

"Not really," I shrugged. "I don't know what to do with it.

"Well," he said. "Say you were preserving and needed more workspace, or needed an outside table. It rolls out on these wheels, sets up and then you have extra workspace. It needs legs and latches repaired."

"Why don't you take it, repair it and get the dimensions off it to make and sell more? Take the salt box and bread box to repair or recycle. They just aren't anything I think I need and it would be a shame to put them in a wood pile." I shrugged. "What's with the pile of twigs and branches?" I pointed at the newest pile to grace the yard.

"Oh, that!" Rowan sounded excited. "I think it is a bent willow potting bench. Only someone took some parts of it … maybe to start a fire? The bottom part is intact, but the top needs new branches to be bent and nailed into place to hang containers and stuff off it. Do you want it? It's going to take some time to fix. It might be easier to build you a new one."

"Would it withstand the weather? I would like to put it in that corner by the future herb garden."

He nodded. "I can have it repaired by spring." Rowan looked over at the pile the boys brought up from the cellar. "That," he pointed at a pile of rusty metal, "is an old fireplace crane. I can ask Galen to measure and make you a new one. It's handy for cooking with a Dutch oven while you have a fire in the fire place. That other piece of metal is the remnants of a log holder. It's rusted through and won't hold more than one or two logs at the most. Your fireplace grate needs to be replaced. I can take them to Galen if you want."

"Please," I asked. "But see if you can get replacements for me by the first of October. I may need to use the fireplace if we have a cold snap before the coal gets delivered."

Rowan repaired the sconces and hung them in the hall for me. After I explained I kept complete lamps for every room and two for spare, he took the rest of the oil lamp parts. He wasn't sure what Mr. Tyson, the wood man, would barter for them. Rowan and the boys found more screens for the house, which he took to repair. He found several boxes of old newspapers. "Mr. Holt has a rolling machine which rolls paper tight into logs. He uses them to heat his house. I will barter your newspapers with him."

I kept two dozen empty wine bottles and sorted through baskets of corks for tight stoppers. I did not know if I would use them, but they might be handy if I made wine, or cough syrups or herbal tinctures. I put them by the canning goods to wash and put back in the cellar. I gave the rest to Rowan. I asked him to trade the several boxes of bottles and corks to someone who would give me three bottles of clear liquor. He smiled, but did not acknowledge he might know someone who could supply me. After loading the wagon, it was time for them to leave and be home before curfew.

I lit an oil lamp, taking it into the cellar with me. I took my time to examine the layout and determine where to put work tables, vegetable storage bins and an armoire. I had a u-shaped, floor to ceiling shelving unit. The second shelf hit me at knee level, which meant large things – like canners, baskets, etc. were stored on the bottom shelf. The coal bin was enclosed with its own door. There was a scoop, a coal bucket and a small heap of coal. The door kept coal dust from entering the rest of the cellar while the bin was being filled through a window access. The bin was smaller than the bathroom. I realized the cellar only took up half of the house, the side under the hall, bedrooms and bathroom.

I wondered if there was a hidden storage area. I examined the walls and the floor of the cellar. I examined the cupboard under the stairs. The back of the cupboard flexed. It took me several minutes to find the latch revealing a hidden room. It held a box of old wooden toys, fishing poles and equipment, some books and a dusty quilt. The books interested me: frugal gardening; food preservation; raising livestock; basic sewing, solar cookers; wood crafts; spinning, weaving and building a loom; knitting, crochet and tatting; bee keeping, fish farming. Survivalists, my Grandfather mentioned them once. At one time in the past, survivalists lived in this house. I took everything upstairs and locked it in our travel trunk. When there was time, I would share my find with Argus. We now had a place to put our supply crates without letting the world know what was in them.

**XXXXX**

By the end of the week, the cellar and attic were emptied and whitewashed. I had Rowan and his sons move my clothing crate to the attic. They moved the gardening crate near the shed. The remaining, unopened crates were moved to the cellar. The only place to put the crates blocked the coal bin and the shelves. Rowan raised his eyebrows when I told him not to open the crates; Argus would take care of them when he had days off. I know it intrigued Rowan; but he didn't ask questions. I had Rowan and the boys move the trunks from the hall to the attic, except for Grandmother's wedding trunk. I made space to put it in my closet. The coal stove and chimney were cleaned and prepped for future use. The fireplace and chimney were cleaned and prepped for future use. Items Argus and I planned to keep such as the canning supplies, laundry supplies, etc. were placed on the clean shelves in the cellar. I put the celery root and onion root to resprout and plant in containers when I had time.

Espy advised me to my lunch, a medical book to read, and a market basket to the Quarter Quell registration, in case I couldn't get away for lunch, or needed something to occupy my time. Also I could stop and shop on my way home with the market basket. She said the book would keep people from bothering me if I didn't want company. Hand sewing would show I was industrious, but it could lead to questions about what I was making, or what other domestic skills I had. I planned to take my medical backpack. I'm sure there is a first aid kit at the Justice Building, but it's better to always be prepared. I took a long soaking bath and laid out my clothes for tomorrow. Until she had seen my ten days of school clothes, everything would be new to Mrs. Thome and there was no getting past that hurdle.

**XXXXX**

Monday morning, teachers and assigned Peacekeepers gathered early at the Justice Building, to be prepared for when the doors opened and voters arrived. Cree and the Mayor were present to ensure the whole process ran smoothly.

"Miss Jace, I believe we should assign you to the first table inside the door. It will give you the opportunity to meet the _ordinary_ citizens of District 12." Mrs. Thome suggested.

"No," the Mayor interjected. "Placing Miss Jace close to the door will create a queue of citizens wanting to see, meet or talk to her. Put everyone at tables in alphabetical order, which would put Miss Jace next to Mr. Holt in the middle of the room. The citizens will not queue to see her if the first several rows of tables are open. It's important to maintain a flow of citizens through the room to take roll and place votes as quickly as possible."

Cree interjected, "When he comes on duty, I'm assigning Peacekeeper Jace out in the Square, away from the building to prevent extraordinary interest in him. Miss Jace assured me she has her emergency medical backpack with her. If she is stationed away from the door, she can leave her table in an emergency without causing too much interruption."

"It doesn't seem fair to Mr. Bracken to put him at the first table." Mrs. Thome argued.

"I don't mind at all, Mrs. Thome," A nice-looking, middle-aged man picked up a registration apparatus, two log books and a handful of pens. "Mayor Tarin is right; we have a lot of citizens and votes to register. It is better if I'm at the first table since I know almost everyone, and can help keep the lines moving." He smiled at me and went to his table, followed by the rest of the teachers in alphabetical order. Mr. Holt approached me and took my arm. "You are next to me, so fall in behind me. Once you pick up your books, pens and your registration apparatus; I'll show you where to sit."

_I know it was not an accident that I was almost given the first table in the room. I think Mrs. Thome is not thrilled with the prospect of a teacher with ties to Peacekeepers or the political structure of the District. I don't think she likes my living so close to the shopkeepers and the elite of the town. If she thinks my house is so fine, she can clean the cobwebs. She continually frowns when she sees me, no matter how plainly I dress. My hair is always restrained in a braid or a pony tail, or a simple uptwist, not an intricate style indicating I have time to primp. I may have been graced with good looks from my Mother and Grandmother and brains from my Father and Grandfather, but I am like Argus, I am young and willing to work hard. I wonder if we are allowed to give dinner parties. I think I like the Mayor. I want to host a dinner party after Argus and I are settled to thank everyone for their kindness._

**XXXXX**

Alphabetically, I was never in the group with Mrs. Thome when they took a break or had lunch. My group of teachers took me under their wing. Olivia Foster offered to accompany me to I needed to be when I needed to be there until I understood the routine of our day. Mr. Holt offered to test Argus and my blood to verify our identification, register us as District 12 citizens and take our votes to defray any overt interest in our selections. I was grateful to him for suggesting it on the first day.

I learned a group of the female teachers, Darnell, Foster, Kirkwood and Upwood, shared a two bedroom home just blocks from my house. Their shared housing and expenses allowed them greater financial freedom. Their home was about the size of the house I shared with Argus. Instead of housing themselves two in a bedroom, the ladies turned the attic into two bedrooms separated by the fireplace and coal stove chimneys and the stairs. Each end of the attic had a dormer window, which greatly lightened up the space.

They had a kitchen armoire that I would have purchased instantly, but I refrained from the offer. I worried about offending them. I quick sketched it. I wanted Rowan to build one for me. Their garden was not an extensive as the one I planned, but they had a peach and a pear tree in their front yard which they claimed to harvest right after school started. They traded tree seedlings in the spring for garden seeds and plants. Their abilities complemented each other. What one could not do, one of the other three had the ability or talent.

And, what one of them told me in secret about Mrs. Thome was repeated by all. Mrs. Thome's oldest son, Craig, a tribute in Hunger Games 20, was killed by the District 2 girl tribute. Caddis, a strawberry blonde, had a wicked penchant for snares that triggered throwing knives or thrust sharpened sticks at whoever tripped the snare. Mr. Thome ate poisonous berries the day the Victory Train came to town rather than face Caddis. Now every year when Caddis mentors the District 2 girl tribute, her interviews refresh Mrs. Thome's painful memories. I understood why the woman doesn't like me. I was grateful when my fellow female teachers walked me home; I did not want to walk home alone in the dark. There was no time to be sociable because of curfew restraints. I promised all of them a tour of the house before school started.

I got up at midnight, when Argus stopped in for dinner. I wanted a few minutes to talk with him about my day and his day. I told him about the storage space I found. When he had time, we would take a look at it together. I told him about Mr. Holt's offer to register us as District 12 citizens and take our votes to keep people from exhibiting too much curiosity about our situation.

"How are we going to vote," he asked.

"I don't know how you feel about it, but I think I'm just going to select the two front runners. The teachers I've been shadowing mentioned the front runners were Bannah Miller and Boyce Heywood."

"Everyone knows it will be merchant children chosen as tributes," Argus said. "Cree warned us. Even if every non-miner agreed to vote for two specific tributes, it would not be nearly the number of votes gathered if everyone in the Seam chose to vote for two tributes. It won't be tributes from the Seam who go to the Hunger Games this year." He thought to himself, '_you can bet on that. As a matter of fact…I am betting this year on the two who have presented themselves as early possible tributes. I'm betting on them before the odds makers close the betting_.'

**XXXXX**

Argus deviated from his route a little. He stopped by Setzen's home on his way back to the Square before dawn. Setzen was not happy to open the door to a Peacekeeper so early in the morning. "I've done nothing to warrant a search at this hour of the morning." Setzen said. "Head Peacekeeper Cree knows we run games of chance before curfew falls. He avoids us and we avoid him." His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not here to search…besides, I wouldn't find anything here anyway. You run your bootleg liquor business out of a hillside cave outside the fence. I know this because I traced where you tapped into the main electrical line to provide illegal power for your operation. The wires are well hidden in the trees. In exchange for what I know and won't reveal…you take my bets without revealing you know me. Nor, do you share my bets with anyone asking about good wagers." Argus said.

Setzen's eyes narrowed again. "What's the bet – and don't tell me that you are betting on merchant kids versus Seam kids. Unless you name specific names, I'm not taking your bet."

Argus named the specific District 12 tributes for the Hunger Games. When he named his price…Setzen blanched a little, but agreed to take it. The newest Peacekeeper was not a sensible man. If he would throw a month's wages away on a bet, he would be easy pickings in the future. Setzen wondered if Argus played cards.

**XXXXX**

I became familiar with the Justice Building, the location of the Peacekeepers Dormitory and the various businesses located around the Square. I visited the apothecary shop when I had a break. Ian Eldspar, the apothecary, was a tall, blonde, blue-eyed, kind man. We talked about my working for him on Saturdays after the Hunger Games ended. He understood there would be times when I was required to conduct Civil Servant tasks, like registering citizens for the Quarter Quell voting when I could not work. I explained I was schooled in emergency medicine and had midwife experience. He recommended I carry my medical backpack with me at all times, echoing Espy's sound advice. I opened the pack and let him examine the contents. He recommended a few items to add to it, like leaves for reducing the swelling of tracker jacker stings. He gave me an impromptu lesson on how to deal with tracker jacker stings.

Ian gave me a tour of the store. The store's cabinets and cupboards were arranged in alphabetical order. It was easy to find everything and I did like browsing there. He explained the store would close the weekend the Victory Train came to town. He would inventory, install floor to ceiling cabinets being built by Rowan and re-open. He showed me the small room he kept for patient examinations; the storeroom where he kept bottles, stoppers, containers and labels, vinegar, oils and white liquor; and the kitchen where we would process tisanes, syrups, balms and oils. He sold me fresh sage, sweet marjoram, fresh rosemary and garlic for cooking and bergamot, lemon balm and chamomile for tea. He offered to get me live plants when I was ready to plant my garden.

"What happened to the last mine doctor?" I asked.

"Depends on who you ask," Ian couldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm asking you for the truth." I wondered what happened.

"Merchant class says he grew too old for the job and had to be retired. Seam says he was an alcoholic and no one wanted their families left in his febrile hands. There's a school nurse, who you will meet, who worked for the mine doctor for a while. She's the community gossip. Don't let her quiz you about your life or news of it will be all over the District before the end of the day. When the doctor went back to District 3, the Mayor put her over at the school. District 12 has to prove quota for three more months, and then we can get a new mine doctor. The problem is the available doctors are not too keen on working in the poorest district in Panem. We either have to get a doctor who is young and paying off his medical studies, or a doctor who is just short of enlisting with the Peacekeepers because he's terribly in debt, or we get a doctor who is at the end of their career and looking for a soft place to fall."

"I doubt that's District 12," I shrugged, "I heard a drop down a mine shaft will kill a man."

"Be careful where you say that…" Ian dropped his voice. "It's rumored to have been done before."

"Really," now I was intrigued.

"There's more than one way to deter a mine inspector from opening up a dangerous area," he winked.

**XXXXX**

We were very busy the last Saturday of voting. The door opened and Rowan Sawyer stepped into the room. My table was the first empty space and he seemed relieved to approach me.

"Miss Jace," he acknowledged.

I took a sample of his blood and read the registration apparatus. "Rowan Sawyer," my pen paused over the book for the girl tribute.

He lowered his voice. "I vote for Bannah Miller and Boyce Heywood as tributes."

I put tally marks by their names. I smiled at him, "Your votes are registered."

"Thank you, Miss Jace, for your efficiency." He nodded and left.

"Miss Jace," a man approached my table and held out his hand.

I took a sample of his blood and read the registration apparatus. "Galen Hawthorne."

"Rowan Sawyer brought me some things from you. Not this week, because it is so busy for you, but before school starts I will arrange to come to your house to measure for your fire grate and crane. I'll get a log holder prepped for you also."

"I appreciate your help," I told him warmly. My pen paused over the vote book for the girl tribute.

"I vote for Bannah Miller and Boyce Heywood."

I put tally marks by their names. I smiled at him, "Your votes are registered."

"Thank you, Miss Jace. It is a pleasure to see you." He nodded and left.

Minutes later, Espy Sawyer approached my table.

"Miss Jace," she smiled and extended her hand.

I took a sample of her blood and read the registration apparatus. "What?" I know I didn't read her name correctly.

"Sweet Pea Sawyer," even she had difficulty saying the name. I stared at her in disbelief. "Oh heavens," she laughed. "My mother named me after her favorite flower. My father hated the name and he called me by my initials: S…P - short for Sweet Pea. I have been S…P all my life."

"I'm sorry," I tried not to smile. "I thought your name was E...S...P…Y - because that is how it is pronounced."

"I rather like that spelling, what does it mean?"

"I think it means someone who lives near the crest or ridge of a hill." I admitted. "I don't ever think I will get over this." I teased.

"Well, Sweet Pea Sawyer is here to vote. I vote for Bannah Miller and Boyce Heywood."

I put tally marks by their names. "Your votes are registered."

"Thank you Miss Jace."

"Thank you Espy Sawyer, for suggesting I bring my lunch and something to occupy my time daily. I've been saved from boredom."

"You are very welcome, Miss Jace. If I see Peacekeeper Jace, I'll remind him to meet you here at the end of the day so you shop before you go home."

"Thank you, Espy."

"Miss Jace," Ian approached my table. I wondered how Rowan, Espy and he landed at my table. I wondered if they bribed someone to make sure they got me. My hands shook slightly when taking a sample of his blood.

"Ian Eldspar," I confirmed the entry on the registration apparatus. My pen paused over the book for the girl tribute.

"I have to vote, but can I vote for whoever is the front runner? I can't bear to name someone." He asked quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked equally quiet.

"Yes. I don't want to know their names, can you just write down my vote?"

I put tally marks by the names of the two front-runners in the appropriate books. I smiled at him, "Your votes are registered."

"Thank you, Miss Jace. It is a pleasure to see you again." He smiled and left.

When my table was free again, Mr. Miller, the baker approached. I took a sample of his blood and read the registration apparatus.

"Mansfield Miller, you are registered."

"I haven't seen you at the store today. I baked extra because we will be closed tomorrow. Most of the shopkeepers on the Square are staying open late for the last voters, Peacekeepers and teachers who have not been able to get away during the day."

"I'm sincerely glad to hear it, Mr. Miller. I planned to do a little shopping during lunch hour today, but we were too busy. I will need a loaf of multigrain bread and a loaf of day old bread. Do you have special items baked for the Reaping? I'd appreciate something special to serve Argus tomorrow. Will you put my order aside for me? I think we will be finished before nine o'clock so I have time to shop before curfew. There is a queue…may I have your votes, please."

"I vote for Anna Darrow and Reed Sawyer."

My face registered no emotion. I perfected that trait at the Education Academy. Reed Sawyer was a fine young man, age 18, tall, dark haired, pearl grey eyes, nice looking, very polite manners and a hard worker. What could possibly have made this man pick Reed? Now I was determined to become acquainted with Anna Darrow, if time allowed.

I put tally marks by their names in the appropriate book. "Your votes are registered," I told him.

"I'll have your order set aside for you to pick up tonight," he promised. I was relieved he did not want to continue a conversation with me.

**XXXXX**

I was correct; we registered the last citizens and votes by 8:30. Argus met me at the front door of the Justice Building and we split the shopping tasks between us so I could be home before curfew. The queue for the stores decided where we would go. "The butcher's son will hurry through his customers to wait on you," Argus insisted. "The baker's daughter will do the same to wait on me. She might delay if she sees you, thinking it might bring me to the store."

"You are probably right," I sighed. I headed for the butcher. I've never seen a young man work so efficiently to clear the customers queued before me. I turned down Boyce's invitation to eat roast pork with plum sauce with his older brother, Morio, and his father after the Reaping. "I'm sorry, but you are a senior at school this year, and I may be one of your teachers. Fraternization is not appropriate." I ignored his crestfallen face and asked for the largest of the remaining ducks. With proper preparation, I could stretch it to provide meat for us for a week. I observed the busy shops in the Square while he weighed and wrapped the duck. Thinking about Mrs. Thome's assertion about closed merchant shops, I purchased the remaining dried and canned meat available. I couldn't leave the butcher shop fast enough, and was sincerely glad to see several people heading for the business when I left.

Argus tugged on his left ear lobe the moment I entered the bakery. It meant I needed to rescue him from Bannah. I interrupted her enthusiastic invitation for Argus to watch the recap of the Reapings in the family quarters above the store on Sunday. "Sorry, Argus is working and as I told Boyce, fraternization with students is not appropriate for me as a new teacher. Your father set aside an order for me?"

"Will I see you on the Square when we gather for the Reaping?" Bannah asked Argus, ignoring my request. From the gossip I heard about everyone dressing their best for Reaping, it would not surprise me to see her in a new dress with a fresh ribbon in her blonde hair– one to bring out the blue in her eyes.

"I'll be working. I don't know where I will be located in the Square. It's possible I won't even see you." Argus turned his attention to me. "I'll get fresh dairy items from the grocer and pick up the laundry if you go to the green grocer after you leave here." Argus suggested. "I'll meet you at the edge of the Square and walk you home before curfew."

Bannah's eyes narrowed as Argus left. "Two loaves bread," she sniffed, "and one expensive apple cheese tart," She named a price. "I hope you don't feed your brother day old bread all the time," Bannah snidely commented to me, as she handed off my order.

"Setting up our house and working for the Quell have kept me from baking, so we visit your excellent shop. Besides, older bread makes better stuffing and herbed croutons for soups or salads. I'm looking forward to having time after the Reaping to bake bread and honey cookies my brother likes so much. Your white bread is fine, but we are used to whole wheat and hone bread. I've been cooking for him since we were fifteen, I know his likes and dislikes better than anyone." I paid and left as a crush of people entered the store. I sighed over the scant selection at the green grocer, before selecting a few days of vegetables. I wished for a producing vegetable and herb garden. I waited at the edge of the square for Argus.

"Thanks for saving me," he murmured.

"I hope this Reaping saves the both of us," I murmured back. "Our problems seem to be the front-runners for tributes according to the votes I have taken."

Argus smiled. "We will have electricity from dawn to dusk tomorrow throughout the District. If you put some ice trays in the freezer, there may be ice by the end of the day."

"Looking forward to a real cocktail after work tomorrow?" I teased him.

"I'd rather have iced coffee," he chuckled. "I bought real cream for it."

"Hot, fresh coffee sounds good with that apple cheese tart tomorrow morning. I'll make extra and put it in the refrigerator for iced coffee."

**XXXXX**

I know I am expected to wear my best clothes for the Reaping; but I also know my clothes are an issue for Mrs. Thome. I don't care if I'm expected to wear my best dress. I will not sully the memory of my Mother by wearing her favorite frock to a prequel to a murder. I will not wear family jewelry in a District where Mother's gold locket would purchase dinner for six months for one of the poorer families.

I pick a plain white dress with a sweetheart neckline and delicate lace trim and my white slippers. I attached Grandmother's lapel watch to my dress. I dressed my hair in an inverted ponytail, held in place by mother-of-pearl combs. I made sure to put on plenty of sunscreen and lip balm because I didn't know how long we would stand outside in the heat of the sun. I added the sunscreen, lip balm, a water bottle and a snack to my medical backpack. Four hours lapsed Sunday between the time we began tallying nominations and the time we finished. I tallied my books and handed them to the teacher behind me. I tallied the books which came from the teacher in front of me. This round-robin of books occurred thrice. Once all the books were tabulated and checked, there was a clear set of tributes.

"Oh this is not good," moaned Mrs. Thome.

"What?" I asked; before I caught several teachers shaking their heads at me in warning.

She sniffed disdainfully, "Obviously since you are _NEW_ to District 12, you don't understand how demoralizing it is to send the children of _SHOPKEEPERS_ to the Hunger Games. Their shops will be open intermittently during the Hunger Games. And, in the past it took weeks for other family members to restock and operate the business again."

I nodded, as if understanding her point. '_I will not argue with you over the loss of life versus the loss of services,' _I thought uncharitably.

Cree entered the room. "If the tabulations are complete, the Mayor requested Peacekeeper Jace and Miss Jace deliver the tribute names to Esme Lightbody for the announcement of the tributes."

I held out my hand to Mrs. Thome for the slips of paper with the names of the tributes.

"I'd like to know," she said frostily, "what you and your brother did to be sent from District 2 to District 12."

"I wouldn't make weapons from my Grandmother's good silver service and Argus couldn't learn new knife tricks," I said factiously to the gasps of the other teachers in the room. Mrs. Thome flushed furiously and thrust the tribute slips at me.

"District 12 has grown large enough to warrant the addition of a Peacekeeper and a teacher," Cree announced coldly. "Peacekeeper Jace and Miss Jace graduated at the top of their classes with commendations for exceptional abilities. Both of them are schooled in emergency medicine. They come from a long line of dedicated public servants; their parents and grandparents were healers. District 12 is lucky to get them." His voice softened as he opened the door to allow Argus into the room. "Anthea, you and Argus are to gather the girl tribute and boy tribute books. They are to be locked away upstairs. The rest of you are to help at the registration tables in the Square. The elementary school teachers have registered everyone at the school. District staff and mine managers have registered everyone at the meadow. Available Peacekeepers already started registering citizens in the Square." Argus and I gathered the books and placed them in an empty trunk provided by Cree. Once he sealed it with a permalock, another Peacekeeper entered the room and the trunk disappeared up the stairs into storage. He waited for everyone to leave the room and then took a registration apparatus from his belt and took a blood sample from Argus and then from me. "There, you are registered as being here, so you don't have to rush over to the registration tables after you give Esme Lightbody the tribute slips. Argus, I would like you to go to the bottom of the left stairs when you exit the stage. No one enters the building via your side of the stairs. Please remain there until I relieve you. I will be stationed at the bottom of the right stairs. Anthea, if you can make your way to the left of the Square after you exit the stairs, there will be a chair waiting for you by Mr. Holt at the registration tables. Don't cut through the roped areas where the possible tributes stand, but go to the edge of the Square and make your way to the tables." Cree held the door open so Argus and I could exit the building onto the terrace at the front of the building. I was thankful we had an opportunity to find our way around the Justice Building and the Square before facing fifteen thousand people today.

**XXXXX**

Someone must have told the escorts to wear clothing appropriate for their district, because Esme Lightbody wore a red, orange and yellow tweed suit with a black ruffled blouse. Her wig was a spiky mixture of red, orange and yellow. Her miniature hat perched precariously on her head. Her hair looked very strange with her matte white skin, black eyeliner, black eyelashes, black lips and black gloves. It reminded me of autumn, not coal. We delivered the tribute slips to Esme, shaking her hand and thanking her for her participation in today's events. Mayor and Mrs. Tarin greeted us and shook our hands also. Cree showed us where to exit the stage. Argus offered me his arm, like a gentleman should. I felt Bannah and Mrs. Thome's eyes on us once we left the stage. We stood out in our white clothes and strawberry blonde hair. He stayed at the bottom of the steps and I began making my way to the registration tables. I was stopped time after time by people I met at the Mayor's luncheon for us that first day, by people I had met on the Square while shopping and by Espy who warned me a lot of future brides would ask to borrow my dress. At exactly two o'clock the Mayor signaled to the camera crews to begin taping the event.

President Coriolanus Snow began his welcome speech; but I was lost in my own thoughts. I wiped all expression from my face. _I am new to District 12. I will not allow Mrs. Thome to bait me into discussions that are prohibited. I have no opinion. I have Argus and he has me. We have no one else to depend on and no one else to protect. District 12 has no idea of the gossip surrounding my parents' and my Grandmother's death or my Grandfather's fall from grace._

Esme began to clap at the end of the President's speech. District 12's clapping was slow to respond and muted. It was not the welcoming, rousing applause she expected. However, she persevered and brightly continued. "Mayor Tarin will now read the Treaty of Treason." He stepped to the microphone and began his recitation of the treaty. I zoned out while he was reading; the Treaty of Treason was required memorization before you graduated from high school in District 2. Once he finished, Esme lead the applause as she reclaimed the microphone. "Now it is time for the Reaping. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She pronounced it _ev…ah_ and _fav...ah_ which almost made me giggle.

Now, for the girl tribute," she unfolded the paper. "The citizens of District 12 have voted and our lucky girl tribute is…Bannah Miller!"

Some of the crowd gasped, but silent, emotion-less seventeen-year-old girls near Bannah moved back, clearing the path for her to get to the steps. I was right about the dress and hair ribbon matching her blue eyes. She stood there in shock, until two Peacekeepers stepped forward and she remembered to move. Bannah walked gracefully to the Justice Building, climbed the stairs and shook hands with Esme Lightbody.

Esme warbled, "Everyone, our girl tribute from District 12, Bannah Miller." The round of applause for Bannah was much louder, longer and expressive than the applause for the President. It muffled the sounds of distress from her family. Esme smiled and waited patiently for the applause to subside. "My goodness, young lady, you must be so popular with your District. And now for our boy tribute," she paused and unfolded the slip of paper. "The citizens of District 12 have voted and our lucky boy tribute is…..Boyce Heywood!"

Eighteen-year-old boys near Boyce pounded him on the back in congratulations and pushed him forward for the Peacekeepers to conduct him to the Justice Building. Boyce, unsure of the celebration surrounding his selection, walked to the building, climbed the stairs and shook hands with Esme. "Everyone, our boy tribute, Boyce Heywood!" The round of applause for Boyce was almost as long as the applause for Bannah. "Goodness young man, you are very popular in your District also! Now, shake hands with each other." After a hesitant handshake between Bannah and Boyce, Esme turned Bannah and Boyce toward the crowd and said, "Happy Hunger Games, everyone!" The applause was deafening by now; Esme beamed at the crowd, pleased by the applause. She turned and escorted Bannah and Boyce into the Justice Building followed by the four Peacekeepers who escorted Bannah and Boyce from the crowd to the building.

Everyone moved away from the Justice Building, allowing the Miller and Heywood families to access Boyce and Bannah to say their goodbyes. I made it to the registration tables seconds before clean up began. I took a box of registration apparatuses from Mr. Holt while he gathered more. By the time Mrs. Thome appeared, teachers were lined up in alphabetical order, waiting to ascend the steps and put things away in the Justice Building. We were followed by a dozen Peacekeepers who carried folding tables and chairs. I followed Mr. Holt and his directions. He reminded me to retrieve my medical backpack I left in the room when we delivered the tribute slips to Esme Lightbody. "Follow my lead," he murmured quietly to me.

"So!" Mrs. Thome began as we put supplies away, and spruced up the room where we registered citizens, "why don't all of you come to my house for a drink and watch the Reapings recast on TV? I'm sure you particularly want to see them, Miss Jace, since District 2 always sends such fine physical specimens like you and your brother to the Hunger Games."

"Thank you for the invite, Mrs. Thome," Mr. Holt said, "but I've seen enough of citizens and the Reaping to last me until the Tribute Parade. I'm looking forward to going home, taking off my tie and digging in my garden." His excuse was echoed by several of the teachers; who emphasized what one week of neglect could inflict on a garden. Finally, it was my turn to make my excuse to leave. "Sorry, I can't join you, either. I don't know Argus's schedule today. I want to prep dinner and take it to him if needed."

"So you weren't invited to the Mayor's post-Reaping party?" She asked suspiciously.

"As I said, I don't know Argus's schedule today. Argus wouldn't abandon his post to attend a party; I won't abandon him for free drinks and a fine buffet." I slung my medical backpack over my shoulder and joined Darnell and Kirkwood waiting at the door for me. Little by little, everyone began making their way home. My corner came before Darnell and Kirkwood's. As it was light, my fellow female teachers assured me they could walk the remaining few blocks home with the rest of the teachers. I closed the door, drew the drapes and changed my clothes. The duck was finished roasting and the stuffing turned out perfectly; I steamed vegetables and made a salad. It would be a good dinner for Argus when he finally came home; but I was not hungry. I set the onion root to resprout, and checked on items I set to resprout before. I found my hoard of sleep syrup and lightly dosed a glass of iced coffee. I changed out of my clothes, brushed my hair, and fell into bed surrendering myself to sleep. Although Argus and I were repaying my share of the funds Grandfather borrowed; it was not as stressful as participating in a Reaping in District 12.

_ Once upon a time, not so long ago, there lived a set of twins. They lived charmed lives in District 2. Clothes were becoming; life was amusing; homeschooling was interesting; pastimes were diverting. Their Father was a doctor. Their Mother was a nurse. Their Grandmother grew gardens of herbs which their Grandfather used in his herbal remedies. And then, something terrible happened. The twins were asleep with severe colds and the Grandfather was called away on an emergency with one of his highly respected and important clients. The Mother, Father and Grandmother were poisoned by something included in their evening meal. The Grandmother, who didn't eat as much since she was older, had a stroke that left her barely able to move. The Mother and Father died._

_The Grandfather struggled to raise the twins, to educate them, to keep the family as prosperous and important as it had been. But rumors and gossip drove the family to ruin. The Grandmother, who helped educate the twins, eventually died. She would be followed by the Grandfather in less than a year. Because he could not find new patients after the death of his wife, because his older clients began to have excuses to not use his talents, because he had no work and no steady income, the Grandfather began selling off family possessions when he could not get a loan from his prosperous friends or the District._

_Before Grandfather died, he gave me Grandmother's wedding trunk and showed me the hidden panel which held a bundle of jewels owned by my parents. The panel also held envelopes of heirloom seeds from my Grandmother's conservatory and gardens, along with three books on medicinal and edible plants given to my Grandmother by her Grandmother._

_When my Grandfather died, the family was deeply in debt. The majority of our possessions were gone, our friends were gone, the foundations of our family destroyed. Argus and I were no longer sought as preferential mates. With the help of politically-connected friends, my brother and I would were able to attend the Peacekeepers Academy and the Education Academy in District 2. We had each other and the will to survive. I could not bear to live the rest of my life without knowing what happened to my twin. He felt the same way about me and my future. I sold some of Mother's jewelry to finance Argus and my relocation to District 12. I was determined to do whatever I need to keep us alive and healthy. We are in District 12 because we wanted to stay together._

_ I wanted to tell the tributes, 'You would be amazed at what you can do to survive. The victors who exit the arena each year would tell you how hard it is to survive if someone wants you dead.' Someday, I may understand what happened to Father, Mother and Grandmother. I'll just keep studying my herbs until I have the answer._

**XXXXX**

Argus woke me with the hall light when he came home at midnight. "What's this?" He held a large market basket in one hand and thrust a crudely drawn message at me. I took it to the kitchen to examine the picture. It was a picture of a left hand, with the three middle fingers extended. Argus and I examined the contents of the basket. A large bunch of fresh greens, a woven container of fresh blueberries, a loaf of dark grain bread, a jar of plum jam, a large cloth bag of dried beans, a cloth bag of nuts, a cloth bag of mint leaves, a sizeable goat cheese encased in fresh oregano leaves, a dozen eggs, a bottle of elderberry wine, a fresh bouquet of lavender tied with a pale lavender ribbon.

"I don't know what this means," I said; referring to the picture. "I came home, drew the drapes and lay down to nap until you came home. The lights were out, so someone left the basket without waking me."

"Maybe we should keep our heads down and not acknowledge it. We already have enough attention as newcomers to the District. Let's have a quick dinner so I can to go back to work. A lot of families celebrated up to moments before curfew."

"Because their children weren't chosen in the Reaping?"

"You're astute for a girl born and raised in District 2. Don't mention this to anyone. We will probably lose electricity in the next few hours, so if you have someplace to go tomorrow, be sure to wind your alarm clock." Argus dug into the roasted duck with immense pleasure. He finished his dinner, kissed me on the top of my head and departed, leaving me to put leftovers and the contents of the basket away. I put the lavender in a vase on mother's dressing table. Their scent filled the room; lulling me back to sleep.

**XXXXX**

On his rounds through the district, Argus made a stop. Setzen was unhappy about opening his back door to a Peacekeeper but kept his counsel. "Isn't there a way you could leave your bets in writing, or come by during the day? This middle of the night stuff is wearing thin."

"Don't load the ore car full of shit," Argus suggested. "I just saw the Dagan girl slip out your back door. Either she was busy keeping you company, or getting orders about whose bed to slip into tonight."

"Fine," Setzen said. "You caught me…I was wide awake - being kept company in my own home. If there's a curfew issue, talk to Liana."

"I won't talk to her. I'll talk to Cree about shadows in the night." Argus implied. "Meanwhile, there's the matter of my winnings."

Setzen disappeared from the room and came back with a sizeable bag of money for Argus. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you in the future…but if I get one hint your sister gave you information about the tribute names, I'll have a conversation with Cree myself."

"Obviously you're tired from your visit with Liana and not thinking straight," Argus grinned. "Don't threaten me again – unless you want your illegal electrical tap discovered by Cree."

**XXXXX**

Shortly before Argus came home at dawn, there was a timid knock on the back door. I recognized Canna's sister, Aven.

In a low voice she explained. "Canna asks that you send a note with Peacekeeper Jace to our house, explaining you are ill. Today is the day you planned to meet and discuss hairstyles."

"What is the problem?" I asked quietly.

"Mrs. Thome attended my parents' Reaping party yesterday; she insists upon coming with mom and Canna today. They can't ditch her or it will cause problems between Canna and Cargan." She made a face…and not a complimentary one.

"Tell Canna not to fret. The next time we make an appointment; there will be no one around to hear us. I'll prepare that note now."

"Canna suggests you blame it on the water – you're not used to drinking it – then you won't have to be down all week and away from everyone. If you caught something from all the people you saw this week – that excuse would make you housebound for several days and could bring unwanted guests bearing homemade remedies."

"Smart girl – I knew I liked her." I thanked Aven and promptly went to write my note.

I waited for Argus to come home. When I asked him to deliver my note to the Mayor's door, it started a round of questions with him. "I'll ask diplomatically and find out what is going on with Mrs. Thome. We can't have her creating problems for us with your coworkers and the community for the next 20 years…not if we're going to establish a normal life here." He said.

I told him what I knew about Mrs. Thome's son Craig and his death at the hands of a tribute from District 2. He promised to discuss the situation with Cree. "We have more money now than we had after Grandmother died," Argus said, "But we have to be careful. We're living in the poorest district in Panem, a place where one of Mother's sets of jewelry would feed a family of four for a year. Our house in District 2 was as large as the Mayor's house here, and our lawn area was as large as the Meadow. It's going to take some getting used to, but we can do it as long as we keep our heads down,"

"…and I don't make any more jokes to Mrs. Thome about learning new knife tricks." I admitted ruefully.

"Remember how Mother used to practice interviewing skills with us – keep a polite face, make politically appropriate comments, and keep your opinions to yourself."

**XXXXX**

"I like that girl," Argus said when he returned home. "She played her disappointment well and wishes you a speedy recovery. Mrs. Tarin recommended we boil our drinking and cooking water for a while until our systems are used to it."

"I'm sorry for the subterfuge, but I'm not in the mood to entertain Mrs. Thome. It means I have to work in the house. I don't want to get caught out."

"Yeah, too bad there's no apothecary shop for you to hide in," Argus teased me.

"I'm going to hide in the attic if you will help me." After opening my clothing crate, Argus went to bed and I began to sort items into various trunks.

When Grandfather died, I had thirty days to inventory, clean, pack and sell the contents of my grandparents' home. My mentor and her husband helped Argus and me on weekends. She took one look at the female wardrobes and accessories and ordered me to pack them according to types of garments. The sensible items I could use, I was allowed to keep. My mentor allowed me to keep Mother's white summer frock and all its accessories. I could not bear to part with it. Then she took me and the excess wardrobes to every consignment store in District 2. With the help of my mentor, I acquired a plain, serviceable wardrobe I would need and use where I was assigned. I traded or sold inappropriate clothes and shoes for dozens of dresses for teaching; decades of underwear, nightgowns and bathrobes; sensible walking shoes, work shoes, boots for all seasons; sweaters, jackets or coats for any kind of weather; work clothes, gloves, hats; two bolts of heavy navy-colored wool, eight bolts of medium-weight fabric in various hues of blue and three bolts of fine white cotton, sewing supplies, patterns and notions to make outerwear, dresses and underwear for myself for the future when the supply I gathered ran low. I traded for a few simple totes, purses, wallets and coin purses. I traded for hair items, toiletries and perfumes. I traded for my travel trunk and matching toiletries case. When I was finished, I gave my mentor the last stylish purse I had not traded to thank her for her efforts and guidance. I estimated I would not need toiletries for years, and would not need clothes for decades.

I gathered some hair items and took them to my dressing table. I lay down for a nap until it was time to prepare a quick dinner for us and wake Argus.

**XXXXX**

"Did you get some rest after the Reaping?" Espy asked solicitously. They appeared through the back gate moments after Argus left out the front door. Reed lit lanterns hanging them off poles to illuminate the back walk to where their wagon stood in the roadway. Rowan and Rush began installing repaired screens on the house. There would be cool air wafting through the house tonight.

"Yes, I had a good night's sleep."

"Nice basket," she nodded at the gift basket, sitting empty on the kitchen counter.

"Yes…" I hesitated. I could not look at her, but touched the basket; my three middle fingers, extended on my left hand. "What does it mean?"

She covered my hand. "It is an old representation, rarely seen except at funerals."

I stiffened.

"It's not a death threat…don't interpret it that way. It's an old way of conveying thanks. It's a welcome basket. You are new here and were forced to help in the Reaping. There are hundreds of families celebrating this year, because they were able to have a voice in the process. You don't realize it, but you helped them find that voice. Two hundred youth will age out before Reaping next year. They will be safe now."

"No one can ever say that aloud, it would put Argus and me in danger." I fought my rising panic.

"Come; let's finish clearing the back yard." Espy smiled. "Tomorrow is the Tribute Parade. Peacekeeper Jace will be on patrol. You are more than welcome to join the merchant class in District in the Square."

"If there is electricity, I believe I will watch here. As you heard, I've been a little under the weather from the water. I don't want to stray too far from the house." I winked and she smiled. "After tomorrow night's mandatory viewing, there will be no more mandatory viewings until the Tribute Interviews on Saturday and the opening ceremonies next Sunday. Speaking of light, I feel guilty for emptying my attic and cellar after dusk and taking up so much of Rowan's time and workshop."

"Nonsense, it will keep my men busy for many weeks to come." Espy chuckled.

**XXXXX**

I let Argus sleep from when he closed his door to dinner time. I worked on the garden plans; I cleaned the hidden storage; I preserved three pints of greens; I preserved a pint of blueberries. I preserved two quarts of blackberries. I took a cool bath and napped for a while before making dinner. "There will be electricity throughout the District tonight from six o'clock to curfew. I'd prefer that you keep the outdoor lights off unless you plan to invite someone to watch with you." Argus drank his ice tea and poured more for both of us.

"I'm still using the water excuse to avoid entertaining. I plan to do some hand sewing while there is electricity to see what I am doing."

"Electricity is scheduled from dawn to midnight from now until the Hunger Games end. We will probably have more electricity than most, but I doubt it will be around the clock. We need to use the manual clocks and keep the oil lamps prepared." He shrugged.

"Will the fence have electricity?" I asked.

Argus raised his hands, palms flat together over his head in the safety sign we used when communicating with Grandmother. His hands came down and flattened his curls. "I don't know. Are you taking a walk to the meadow or something?"

"I thought I would examine some of the seedlings around the back apple tree. I didn't want to get zapped by the fence to get some free seedlings."

"I found out why District 12 has a chain link fence instead of the barricade type used in District 2." He announced. I gave him a curious look until he continued. "The state of the mines is in constant flux and the district boundaries change every time new openings to the mines change. It's easier to move a chain link fence than establish a barricade fence with guard towers."

"So if I wanted the fence moved about ten feet away from the back apple tree so I could harvest from it?" I suggested

"Ask Mrs. Tarin to discuss it with the Mayor. I will talk to Cree, but I don't see why we couldn't move the fence back 10 feet, especially if we were willing to help or pay Galen Hawthorne to do the work."

**XXXXX**

I turned the TV on ten minutes before the mandatory viewing, pulled the shades, turned off the outdoor lights and poured myself a cold drink. I opened my sewing box and took out my embroidery. Grandmother's ivy leaves pattern on a light green silk background soothed me. The multicolored green silk thread felt soft in my fingers. I watched the tributes, remembering how Grandmother, Mother and I used to discuss them. Some of the costumes made no sense to us. This year, I specifically did not watch District 12's tributes parade down the boulevard. I concentrated on my embroidery, manipulating stitches as finely as possible, just waiting for the parade to end. When the parade ended and the news recap started, I put my embroidery away and turned off the TV and lights. I sat in the dark for a long time, sorting my feelings of anxiety and guilt. It was almost midnight before I went to bed. I did not want to be awake when Argus got home. His almost twelve hour shifts were rough enough without worrying because I was upset over something I would never be able to change.

**XXXXX**

Argus looked up from the garden map I created days ago. Since he was awake and did not have duty for three days, I enlisted his help to finish tasks around the house. After showing Argus the storage area access under the cellar stairs, Argus pried the lids off our remaining crates. We emptied the crates and moved them into storage, setting them on top of one another, on their sides, like a storage unit along three of the walls. We refilled each supply crate with the contents we emptied from it; organizing food, cleaning, medical and personal supplies along their own wall. I inventoried our supplies again, assuring ourselves that we had a two-year stockpile. I took some personal supplies and toiletries to the bathroom. I took cans from supply crates and carried them up to the kitchen, filling the cupboards with at least two weeks of food. I found stoneware canisters to hold staples. I was thrilled to open the crate with the whole wheat berries to grind into flour, sugar, yeast, baking supplies, spices and baking pans. We moved Grandmother's apothecary cabinets down to the cellar. They would sit empty on the shelves until Rowan delivered the work tables I requested.

I showed Argus the items I found under the stairs. We decided to clean the toys and keep them in the busy box in the great room for guests. However, the busy box needed repaired. I could give it to Rowan to repair. It was from my Grandmother's past if he asked. The quilt would be washed and put away with the linens. The books would be dusted and kept on the shelves in Argus's room. I would ask Rowan to barter the fishing equipment and the book on fish farming for several weeks of fresh fish. What we didn't eat, I would preserve for future use.

Argus set out for Rowan's house, hoping to enlist him and the boys for three days of work. They came back midmorning. We compared lists of the furniture he took from the house and what needed repair. I asked for armoires first with explicit instructions to what I needed done to them. I gave Rowan my sketch for the kitchen armoire, but told him that he could see an example of it at Darnell and Kirkwood's home if needed. I showed him where I wanted to put the kitchen armoire so he took measurements. Then I needed the kitchen table and chairs repaired, followed by two work tables for the cellar. Argus asked for a desk and chair for his room. I asked for a hall tree, but I didn't remember seeing one in the items we took from the house. He said he could find one for me. I offered to trade the wood crafts book for repairing the busy box.

Rowan had repaired two more screens which we put on the south kitchen windows. Rowan suggested we clean the garden shed next. He needed to locate two more screens for the house. When they cleaned the garden shed, Rowan and Argus found 36 large pieces of slate. The men cleared the area along the south side of the house and laid the slate as a patio for me next to the house and near the future herb garden. I warned Rowan to be on the lookout for furniture I could use outdoors.

"I know you want me to repair the chicken coop and pen, but you have no heat in the coop during the winter, so having laying hens won't work. You could have baby chicks once the weather warmed up in the spring, but you would have to butcher all of them before winter set in. I'll trade you six eggs each week for the next year in exchange for the coop and the pen. I can put your coop next to the other coops located at the back of our barn. My workshop is in there and I keep the woodstove going in winter. The extra coop will allow Espy to expand her egg business. After we move the coop, we can dig out that corner of the yard and you can expand your garden. When there is time, I should build you a fire pit. With the intermittent electricity, a fire pit will let you put your water bath canner on a wood fire, keep it boiling and allow you to keep heat out of the house. I'll get that built for you after the garden starts producing." Rowan suggested.

"I will trade you the coop for the eggs; but I have something I need you to barter for me." I gave him the fishing equipment and book. We moved the coop and the fencing for the pen to Rowan's wagon. Reed and Rush began digging the soil where we would place the garden beds while Rowan and Argus built eight raised garden beds and set them in two rows behind the house on either side of the walk. They built eight raised beds in four rows of two down the south side of the house. They built six raised beds in two rows on either side of the front walk to the door.

I made goat cheese sandwiches on the dark grain bread with fresh sliced tomatoes and spinach. I made mint tea. It was a satisfying lunch for all of us. I went through the pile of tools left in the garden shed. Many needed repair; some were beyond use. I was disgusted with the lot of them. Rowan agreed to barter them to Galen who could repair them in exchange for a pitchfork and a watering can. Argus opened the garden crate. I put Grandmother's gardening tools and work gloves into the cleaned garden shed along with vegetable and fruit baskets from the cellar. I gathered the overgrown grasses, dead leaves and small twigs from the yard and started a compost heap behind the back fence and before the rise of the road. As the men finished filling the garden beds with compost and good soil from the crate and moved the rest of the gardening supplies into the garden shed, I wrote a list of miscellaneous supplies Argus and I should purchase before the Square filled with people during the Hunger Games.

After Rowan and the boys left in the late afternoon, Argus and I walked to the school and back to time the journey for me. We sat at the table for a while and went over our accounts with one another. We had a small sum to provide us with needed items to complete our relocation. As long as we were frugal, and didn't eat exotic, drink exotic, and kept our splurges under control, we should be able to establish our household and have a small sum set aside for emergencies. Cree stopped by to see how we were settling in. Argus took him on a tour of the property and explained some of the work we had done and some we planned to do. I coaxed Cree into staying for dinner, a hearty duck stew and hot biscuits. Afterwards, when I did the dishes, Argus and Cree played checkers. I laughed at their running commentary while I stitched on my embroidery. It was nice having a clean house and feeling like entertaining after so long. Cree announced Argus's schedule would become consistent after his three days off. He would be on duty for three days and off for one day and then restart the cycle. That schedule would be subject to change when there were mandatory events in the Square or an emergency.

**XXXXX**

That night I took the survivalist gardening book to bed with me and reworked my plan for a second season garden of broccoli, cauliflower, bush beans, potatoes, carrots, turnips and cabbage to harvest before winter. I might get peas if I planted them next to the turnips. I would plant a bed of greens. I planned for herbs I could plant now and harvest before winter. I reviewed my list of vegetable seeds one more time. I needed some comfrey from Ian to get the compost pile to decompose faster. I needed some potted basil plants to keep flies out of the house. I wondered if Ian had any chervil plants. They would help the greens and the broccoli to grow. I pulled the seeds and grandmother's books out of their hidden panel in Grandmother's trunk, but left the remainder of our parents' jewelry there. I would know where to find it when it was needed.

Over morning breakfast, Argus and I drew plans for cold frame covers for the raised beds. Galen arrived and helped Rowan and Argus pull down the fence and piece together parts of the fence separating the property. He constructed an almost complete enclosure of the property from what we had and finished it with extra fencing on his wagon. He oiled the gates and stabilized the areas where we patched the fence together.

With the help of shovels and a wheelbarrow from Rowan, we finished putting soil in the garden beds. Before we planted the beds, Rowan recommended we plant three rows of potatoes on the south side of the property in the new area we fenced. He brought enough seed potatoes with him to get us started. He recommended three rows of vegetables in the space on the north. Galen came back with a hand mower and two manual cultivators. We prepped the land in the morning; stopping for a quick lunch. We planted red, yellow and sweet potatoes on the south side and a row each of cabbage, carrots and turnips on the north. Then we finished planting in the beds. Rowan and Galen tied strips of worn material around apple tree branches and blackberry canes that needed pruned. Argus showed Galen the fence behind the apple tree and discussed materials needed and time required. Argus inspected the seedlings around the apple tree and marked a few that we could transplant. When they started bearing fruit, we could cut down one or two of the oldest trees in the orchard. We harvested the rest of the blackberries and split them evenly between the three families. By the time Galen and Rowan left late in the afternoon, Argus and I were tired from the day's physical labors. After a quick dinner and hot baths, we both slept very soundly.

On the morning of day three, Rowan brought the armoire for my room. I placed it on the empty wall beside the chest of drawers and closet. I was thrilled to hang work clothes, a few sweaters, a light jacket, rain gear and my winter coat. I needed two flat baskets to hold hats, caps, bandanas, mittens and gloves. I filled the top drawer with two pairs dress shoes and two pairs walking shoes. I filled bottom drawer with work boots, rain boots and snow boots. I filled the chest of drawers with two weeks of socks, tights, underwear and nightgowns. Ten dresses for teaching school, two dresses for working in the apothecary store, two Reaping quality dresses and Mother's white dress hung in the closet. I put Mother's accessories for the white dress in Grandmother's trunk.

Argus and Rowan got up on the roof to inspect it and gave the chimneys another inspection while they were at it. Galen came by to measure for the frame and grate for the fire place. He took a look at my fire place tools and pronounced them useable for at least two more winters. Rowan took measurements to build a lean to on the north side of the house for the wood I hoped to acquire. I gave Rowan the directions for building storage bins for the cellar for carrots, onions, potatoes, apples and turnips. I explained that I would need them after the Harvest Festival to store some of the garden harvest in the cellar. Rowan suggested we repurpose wood from two of our larger crates for the six smaller vegetable bins – which pleased Argus. It meant we had some shuffling to do in the storage room, but it was a good use for the crates. After we were done, Argus and I accepted a ride from Rowan to the Square to purchase some miscellaneous items before the Hunger Games began. Argus paid Rowan and Galen for the work completed for us since we arrived. Both of us noticed the closed signs on the butcher shop and bakery, but kept our silence. I stopped at Ian's to pick up herbs for roasting the fresh fish we received. I also asked about herb seedlings I needed and a market-sized basket of comfrey for the compost pile.

"Saturday, if you are not busy, I would like to take you to my brother's house. He lives on property farmed by some of my forefathers. I think we've been apothecaries for decades. We share crop two acres of good land with eight families. They grow vegetables there. Our share is one tenth of the harvest, unless we provide the seeds. Then we ask for fifteen percent of the harvest. It keeps the land used, but keeps us from spreading our efforts thin on gardens and herbs." Ian shrugged. "We have an old tobacco curing barn we use for harvesting and drying herbs. You need to know how to find it and how to find items in it when I need you to restock the store. Usually Eben and Mina bring supplies to me on Saturday when they shop in town. Do you have...?" He looked at my dress and suddenly became shy.

"Do I have something to wear for physical labor?" I asked gently, trying to ease him back into the conversation. "Not to worry. I have work clothes, a garden hat and work gloves."

**XXXXX**

Ian picked me up in a horse-drawn cart early Saturday morning. Our conversation going to the barn centered on business. He asked me for directions to create an infusion, a tisane and a tincture. Ian pointed out structures and fields as we approached. We rode past large fields of lavender and herbs. We rode past an old farmhouse and headed toward a large grey barn. The size of the operation surprised me. Ian explained how they grew most of the herbs used at the store. "See the raised beds of mint around the perimeter of the barn? We grow mint in the raised beds; it's the only way to guarantee our stock will be vermin free."

I was the one who became shy when we reached the tobacco barn. The first floor of the tobacco barn was filled with tables and carts of people, selling or trading items. Most of them looked like they came from the Seam. I was overwhelmed that Ian and his brother, Eben, offered a central location for a black market. He tied up the horse and cart outside the barn. "Herbs first, then you can browse the goods and services." An oddly dressed figure approached us. Ian introduced me to his sister-in-law, Mina, who was swathed in beekeeper clothes.

"See the hives," Mina pointed out the bee hives under the trees and explained most of the honey was used at the store. "Of course we had to buy two hives – one to deconstruct for measurements and how to put everything together and one to put in the field to get us started. We have to keep close watch on the hives to make sure that tracker jackers don't try to take them over."

"How do you do that?" I wanted one or two hives for my orchard and garden. I wondered if Rowan could learn to build them for me, but then I would need to learn bee keeping. I had the book, but it would be better to barter it to someone who knew what they were doing...like Mina.

"You should see Ian and Eben on a tracker jacker hunt. They wear beekeeper clothes when they stalk a series of trees and map where there's a nest. They smoke the tracker jackers to sleep. Ian climbs up the tree and ties a burlap bag securely around the hive. Then it gets sawn off the limb and lowered into a crate that has no holes. The crate is securely fastened shut and labeled. On the anniversary of Father and Mother Eldspar's death, we burnt all the tracker jacker nests we gathered." Mina smiled at me, "I heard you have midwife experience. Since we lost Mother Eldspar, I've been trying to fill her shoes, but I could use someone with more experience." I agreed to help midwife when I wasn't teaching classes. If I was teaching school, Mina would be on her own until I could get there. She understood teaching came first and babies, no matter how insistent, were second on my list. We planned to see expectant mothers at the apothecary store on Saturdays. She waved goodbye and departed in the direction of the hives.

Ian and I climbed the stairs into the loft of the tobacco barn and Ian explained the layout of the herbs; again in alphabetical sequence, but these had carefully hand printed wooden plaques. He had a stack of soft fabric bags that we used gather supplies and take them to the wagon. "Do you need seeds for anything?"

"I don't know. I based my plan for a late season vegetable garden on seeds I knew I had. I planted herbs I knew I could harvest before a hard frost. I will plant before the hard frost for a winter garden to harvest in late spring. The planning for permanent herb beds can wait until spring. I need a large bag of comfrey to make comfrey tea for the gardens and the compost pile. I need enough chamomile and calendula to fill a canning jar of each. Then I'd like to see what herbs you have for tea, although I know I want more bergamot and lemon balm."

"We have enough chamomile and calendula to barter with you…but you're not going to resell to the community, right?" Ian gathered two bags of bergamot and lemon balm. I recognized the bags as matching the one holding mint leaves in my welcome basket.

"I want to make an herbal hair rinse for Canna Tarin to use the week before her wedding."

"Gift or sale?"

"Gift; I missed our appointment to talk about various hair styles for her wedding, so I thought I'd buy myself back into her good graces."

"What are you offering to barter?"

"I have a book on bee keeping. If you don't think it's worth the barter, I will pay you for the herbs."

"Intriguing," Ian shrugged. He gathered the herbs I requested in bags and gave them to me; then he filled our gift basket with comfrey. Then we gathered pillowcase-sized bags of Echinacea, mint, chamomile and lavender for the shop. He put the shop herbs and my comfrey in the cart. I put my bags of herbs in a second market basket I brought with me.

**XXXXX**

I was glad I slipped my coin purse in the bottom of my welcome basket and brought it with me. There was fresh fish, waterfowl, eggs, goat's milk and cheese, fresh vegetables and fruits. Vendors sold salt, soaps, candles, seeds, firewood, baskets, tools and all kinds of odds and ends. Ian laughed at my amazement. Everyone was polite to me, some were almost friendly. "What is that?" I politely pointed at a large stoneware vessel with a spigot on it.

"It's a water cooler Miss Jace. You put cold water in it first thing in the morning and no matter how hot it gets during the day, the water will stay cool." The vendor had canisters, candlesticks, large bowls and cold boxes. Her handmade stoneware was amazing. I purchased a few candlesticks, a set of cold boxes, a stoneware bowl for making bread and one of the water coolers. Ian refused my offer to help transport things to the cart.

"Miss Jace," I was surprised to see Lauren Kirkwood.

"Anthea, please. Did you make these?" She had a plethora of aprons - ones for food preparation and preservation, lighter ones for household chores. In addition to the aprons was a range of pot holders, handmade oil lamp wicks, tote bags of various weights and sizes, braided rag rugs and many other fabric-related items. I purchased two runner rugs for beside our beds and two smaller ones for the bathroom and in front of my kitchen sink and a handful of the tote bags. Lauren apologized that she didn't have any goat cheese for sale, nor jellies made by her roommates. I offered to let her pasture the goats in my orchard. We chatted about the start of school. She invited me to join her and her roommates when they walked to school the first day. Teacher prep and orientation began the Monday after the Hunger Games victor was announced. School started the Monday after the final tribute interview. She also explained the first Monday of every month was payday and offered to take me to see the District Paymaster when it was time. She explained most teachers had a standing order with the grocer for a month of supplies which they picked up on the Saturday following pay day. She offered to share her and her roommates' lists so I could get an idea of what was available to order. I was grateful for the information.

Mr. Holt's stall was next to hers. He offered me two fireplace logs created from my old newspapers or a small pack of pretty purple paper as barter. I chose the paper, thinking I could save it for a pretty present for someone in the future. "I made that color from grape juice. I had less than a half pint of grapes so it was worth the sacrifice." Lauren laughed at his self-depreciating humor. "Miss Lauren saves me fabric scraps that she can't barter to Mrs. Wole for thread and needles. I don't suppose you sew?" He inquired. I explained about grandmother's sewing machine and how I needed to get settled in the house before I could consider sewing. Both he and Lauren offered to walk daily to school with me. I would go to Lauren's house first, and then our group would walk to Mr. Holt's house and then to school. He assured me he had a key to the school so we never had to stand outside in inclement weather.

I stopped at Galen's stall next. He laughed about spending his winter making handles for the dozen handless tools Rowan delivered. He traded me a pitchfork and water can for the tools needing repaired. We were both pleased with our deal. I purchased a small sickle reaper to cut down tall weeds behind the fence or in the orchard. He traded me two cooling racks for the mish-mash of pots and pans I sent him. I purchased a large stock pot, a double boiler and a Dutch oven from him. "I have your fishing equipment and book. Would you trade it for a fresh fish for twelve weeks? Should something happen and I can't fish, can I trade other items? I forage for other items as well as fish."

"I think that's an acceptable barter, considering the size of the bass you have here. Those are good sized trout also." My recognition of the different species of fish surprised him. It did not surprise me that he caught fish. With his skill at repairing tools and repairing fences; he probably built snares and traps as a sideline.

I tried to spread the wealth, purchasing plain and spiced honey, a dozen flat baskets for the various armoires and a small flat basket to sit on my kitchen table to hold fresh fruit. I was thrilled to know that I could get items when stores were closed and this market was open. A cord of firewood delivered before the first snow was bartered by Mr. Tyson for thirty bushels of apples this fall and three apple seedlings in the spring. He tells me the firewood cannot be stored next to the house or near a tree because of insects. I hoped my trees would produce that amount of fruit. Ten trees – eleven if you counted the one behind the house – if each of them produced three bushels of apples, I had a good deal. Mr. Tyson traded me a jelly jar converted into a match holder in exchange for the oil lamp parts Rowan delivered to him. The lid held a piece of sandpaper that would ignite the matches when struck. I examined his mason jars converted into oil lamps. They were an interesting use of mason jars. It was wonderful to know where I could get lamp oil and wicks. Mr. Tyson also bartered free smoking of fresh meat if I gave him the branches I pruned from the apple trees. "There's nothing like venison smoked with apple wood," he boasted.

Ian hauled my purchases to his cart. "It's a good thing we didn't have to pick up too many herbs." He teased. He pulled around to the garden and selected live basil, chervil, dill, rosemary and lemongrass plants for me.

When Ian and I left, I asked him to make sure the vendors knew I valued their services. If some of the vendors don't want to barter with me because of Argus, I offered to give things to Espy or Rowan to barter for me. Ian said as long as he owned the barn, called _The Grey_ after the grey-colored boards, I was welcome there, especially since I would need to go there for supplies once in a while. It opened daily, but closed before curfew or closed during mandatory assemblies. Eben rigged a television in the barn so that vendors could watch the Hunger Games.

**XXXXX**

The herbal lesson continued on the way home. We covered nourishing herbs, stimulating and sedation herbs, the uses for infused herbal oils, tinctures for upset stomachs, tinctures for infections or insect bites and tinctures for fatigue.

"You want to make a vinegar hair rinse for Canna. **How do you make herbal vinegar and why would you make one other than a hair rinse?"**

**"Pack a jar with herbs, fill with vinegar. Cover with a plastic lid or several layers of cheesecloth. Let sit in a cool dark place for six weeks. Strain the herbs. Some people only use white vinegar, but my Grandmother swore by apple cider vinegar. There are lots of uses for herbed vinegar. Herbal vinegar can be used for health reasons, taking two tablespoons of herbed vinegar to a glass of water daily. Herbal vinegar can make a soothing addition to bathwater. Herbal vinegar can be used as a disinfecting wash before providing medical help. Herbal vinegar with oil would make vinaigrette to use with salads or vegetables."**

**"What is a use for yarrow?"**

**"The crushed leaves of yarrow applied to a bleeding wound will stop the bleeding almost instantly. When applied to bug bites and burns, the yarrow will reduce pain and inflammation. A handful of yarrow leaves will speed up decomposition in a compost pile. A genetic cousin of it grows wild and is especially good for reducing the swelling of tracker jacker stings after you pull out the barbed stinger."**

Ian seemed pleased with my answers and as a reward for being an apt pupil; he carried my purchases into the house. He was too polite to ask, but I insisted on giving him a tour. The game table fascinated him. I told him some Sunday when Argus wasn't working, he was invited for dinner and games of chess or checkers. Grandmother's china tea set on the sideboard in the dining room made him sigh. I showed him the back yard where I planned to grow a garden. He exclaimed over the slate stones and how we set them to use as a patio near the space on the south side of the house where I would plant herbs. I showed him the raised garden beds going down the side of the house for culinary herbs and the two raised beds at the front of the house for medicinal herbs.

"I'd plant roses in the front two with garlic and chives as companion plants. Then I would put flowering herbs – hyssop, Echinacea, bee balm and yarrow in the beds closest to the house. I didn't mention lavender because we have fields of it and I'd rather not lose you as an aide and client. I'd put bergamot, lemon balm and mint in the front three herb beds on the side of the house. That way you will have enough herbs to make herbal tea." When we walked through the apple trees; he assured me the trees would produce more than three bushels of apples per tree. With pruning and proper fertilization, I might get as much as ten bushels per tree in the future. Then he identified them for me: eating apples on the south side; cooking apples on the north. He approved of the three rows of vegetables on the north and the three on the south.

"Let's go back to the house. I have the book that I offered for the herbs you gave me." I went into Argus's room and got the book on bee keeping and gave it to him.

He examined it carefully. "This is worth more than a few bags of herbs and herb seedlings. I'll take the book if you let me put one of our hives in your orchard. The trees will need pollination in the spring if you are to grow a decent orchard. The flowering herbs can use pollination too. Mina will gather the honey and split it with you. What you don't use or barter, I will buy for the shop."

"Sounds like I'm getting the better part of the barter." I teased.

"You could do it, you know, but not until spring."

I looked at him, not comprehending his words. "Transplant trees – I saw the ones you marked by the apple tree behind the house. You have space there to the north and south to plant and grow apple seedlings where your vegetable rows are. Transplant the largest seedlings in the spring; it will give them time to root and settle before winter. It would probably be five years before you could get a good harvest off the new trees. But in the spring, you could sell or trade other seedlings for things you need. Depending upon how many seedlings you keep for yourself and the ten trees you have, you could need a lot of garlic plants. The trees grow better and produce better with garlic. And then, after a few years, you have producing trees along with additional seedlings and garlic to sell. Plan your vegetable rows to go between the rows of the trees and the apple seedlings, and near the perimeter of the fence around the property."

"Can I get garlic plants from someone at _The Grey_?"

"Not as many as you would need. I can get some from my brother. I can order the rest for you. It usually takes two to six weeks to get supplies. The trees need a lot of nutrients, so you might want to consider putting raised beds around them with a layer of compost, then dirt, then the garlic. I'll order some bags of compost and some garden soil which I'll post against your future wages along with the garlic seedlings. You have a good start on a compost heap, but it won't produce what you need before spring next year. Plant half of the garlic I get for you with the existing trees and keep the other half for seedlings you transplant next spring. In the spring, you can plant vegetables in the garlic beds under the trees. That will free some space in your garden beds out back."

"I think you have a good start here. I will bring over some more potted herbs to put with your vegetables. Mint is good with cabbages, chamomile with onions and sage with your turnips. Bring them in before winter and then you can plant them outdoors in your herb garden in the spring. The mint will need to be in its own bed. Be sure to make at least a gallon or two of tea with a quarter of your comfrey per week for the next month. After you let the tea cool, you can water the garden plants with it. Pour any extra over the compost pile and be sure to put the wet herbs in there too." He walked toward his cart. "The Saturday after the Hunger Games end, I'll start you preparing cough syrup. Search your Grandmother's records for a cough syrup recipe. We'll compare notes and decide what to do."

I ask him to order three small barrels for me when he orders the soil, compost and garlic. I need one to make rose water, one for mint water and one for apple cider. Then I explained I use the rose water to wash my hair and for cool baths in the summer. Argus and I use the mint water when we brush our teeth in the morning. Ian offered to sell mint and rose petals from the stores at _The Grey _when I was ready to make rose and mint water. The cider does not need explanation. Ian understood and bade me goodbye.

Rowan and Espy dropped by with the smallest armoire for the bathroom. I had him put it in the hall, outside the bathroom door. He took down the shelves from the bathroom at my request. He promised to return to patch the wall and whitewash the bathroom sometime next week and went off to re-measure the space for the kitchen armoire and the cellar work tables, and measure the space need for more raised beds. We talk about building raised beds around the trees in the orchard. Espy and I look at the vegetable garden and converse.

"Will you watch the opening of the Hunger Games at the Square?" She asked.

"Is it mandatory to watch in the Square?" I asked.

"Electricity in the District determines where people watch. Usually the family and friends of the tributes attend in the Square. Sometimes it is easier to be around people. Since both tributes are merchant children, I expect the crowd in the Square to be larger than normal."

I tell her what Argus told me about electricity in the District during the Hunger Games. "I want to take advantage of the daily electricity. I need to practice baking and preserving. I want to practice using my treadle sewing machine. I have hand sewing to do when watching the Hunger Games is mandatory. Since the electricity in the fence will be out until after the Hunger Games conclude, I want a chance to examine the fence up and down the road for more apple seedlings and more blackberry canes."

Espy smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think that's a good use of your time." We help Rowan carry the kitchen table and chairs to the wagon. He promised to stabilize and return them as quickly as possible. He gave me a tote bag stuffed under the seat of the wagon and suggested I not open it until I was indoors. I could feel bottles in the bag and knew he had procured white liquor for me to make herbal remedies.

I made a gallon of lemon balm tea and put it to cool in the refrigerator. I searched for Grandmother's lemon shortbread recipe. I find it, and the multigrain and honey bread recipe Grandmother used to make rectangular rolls and the special three-lump rolls for birthday dinners. I put it aside for when I had time to start it. I also found the recipe for the honey cookies that Argus likes so well. I find recipes for jams, jellies and condiments. I find canning instructions for vegetables. I read her herbal recipes and find the one for Canna's vinegar rinse. I washed the toys and put them in a basket in the great room, near the TV, until Rowan returned my repaired busy box to me. I put toiletries in baskets in the bathroom armoire along with towels, candles, candlesticks, extra oil lamps and matches. I put baskets in my armoire and fill them with caps, hats, mittens, gloves, bandanas. I put the new rugs in place. I put the quilt in a cloth tote bag I purchased from Lauren with a note to Argus to drop it at Mrs. Landry's for me. I hid my white liquor in the storage room in the basement. I washed the water cooler and filled it with cold water. It would surprise Argus when he came home. When dusk settled and the day cooled, I made a cold supper, took a cool bath and washed a load of hand wash. It had been a busy day. I watched the tribute interviews with interest, remembering all the times Grandmother, Mother and I watched and talked about the fashions. We talked about color and cut of the clothes. I set the wind up alarm clock to go off at midnight. I could sit with Argus while he ate dinner and put my dry laundry away so that the tub would be available for Argus if he wanted to bathe when he got home.

**XXXXX**

When we lived in one of the largest cities in District 2, we had the option of attending Tribute Academies, District schools or home school. Mother and Father paid exorbitant home schooling fees. When they died, Grandfather took on that debt so we could be home to care for Grandmother when Grandfather was with patients. As Argus and I were never interested in attending the Tribute Academies; the odds were in our favor that we would never be reaped. The only names in the Reaping ball in District 2 were the top 1000 students in the District; and 90 percent of them came from the Tribute Academy.

Father was one of the physicians at the Tribute Academy. He valued their vigorous physical training regimen. It, along with a strong academic regimen, was "prescribed" for Argus and me. Argus outpaced me at running, jumping and weights, but I always beat him at fencing, archery and obstacle courses. He could triage faster than I could, but my stitches and bandaging were better. As a family, we watched every aspect of the Hunger Games: the televised Reaping, the volunteers, the parade of tributes, the initial interview, and the arrival of the tributes in the arena. Grandmother, Mother and I would critique the costumes in the parades, tribute interview clothes and eventually the clothing worn during the victor's tour. Grandfather, Father and Argus would bet on the tribute scoring. Again, as a family, we watched the finale, the final interview and the highlights of the arena, plus the televised portions of the victory tour; otherwise I was caught up in my own little world. Our District always celebrated when one of our tributes came home with the prize. Our Victor's Village was filling fast and there was talk of building a Victor's Village II in our District.

**XXXXX**

"Okay, Anthea, if you were betting on a tribute – just one tribute, who would you choose?" Argus asked while finishing his dinner.

"If I had to bet, I would bet on the District 3 boy tribute or the District 4 girl tribute."

"Why them?" Argus asked.

"Both of their tribute scores were decent. Howe was very articulate in his interview speech, which tells me he is intuitive; he can plan. I'd bet serious money he doesn't hang around for the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. I'll bet he goes into hiding in the woods. He's big enough to take on some of the tributes in hand-to-hand combat and win. If your opponent is too close to you, they can't get a weapon to function properly. I think he understands that. I would choose Talise from District 4 for the same reason. She wasn't panic stricken or mute when she was chosen. She was also articulate during the interview, but she deflected the question about her tribute score and possibilities in the arena. That tells me that she's already thinking and planning ahead. She looks sturdily built - like she could defend herself. I think she's probably very good with a knife – not because she was taught knife skills to become a tribute, but I'll bet she's caught and dressed a few large fish in her time. I've been fishing – if I caught a fish that weighed more than twenty pounds, I would have trouble reeling it in by myself. She's probably fought and caught trophy fish – 50 pounders or more. She's probably thrown fish out of a boat onto a dock for harvesting – which means she can probably loft a pretty good-sized rock. I'll bet she can row a boat better than you and swim better than me."

"Who wouldn't you chose?" Argus asked.

"I wouldn't choose the boys from District 1 or 2. They are both arrogant during their volunteering at the Reaping and the interviews. Their tribute scores were mediocre for tributes from District 1 or 2. I don't think either of them has gone a day without food and water provided for them. I predict the first time they face real adversity; they are going to make bad judgment calls. I wouldn't pick the girl from District 1 or 2 either, because they stroked the pretty materials in their clothes when they were nervous during their interviews. I know that District 1 makes luxury items, but I'm betting neither girl ever wore anything as pretty as her interview dress. I've worn pretty clothes and I know how feminine you are in them. I don't think they know how to get tough enough to win."

"And Boyce and Bannah?"

"I hope their moderate scores mean they are smart enough not to stay around the cornucopia." It was more than a hope, it was a fervent prayer.

**XXXXX**

"So how can I help you this time?" Setzen's eyes narrowed when Argus appeared at his door after midnight. Argus picked two possible winners for the Hunger Games. When he named his price, his large win from the tribute bet…Setzen blanched a little, but agreed to take it. No one else had laid down a bet on the District 3 boy tribute or the District 4 girl tribute; and no one bet the amount Argus bet. While they had higher odds than the District 1 and 2 tributes; it was definitely a different bet than he had received as of yet. If Argus lost, less than half of his bet would defray costs if someone from District 1 or 2 won the Hunger Games. If Argus won at these odds, Setzen would be able to pay him off, but there wouldn't be much profit in it.

**XXXXX**

Sunday, there was a knock on the door which coincided with the siren ringing in the Square. I opened the door to find my four single female coworkers. "Surprise!" They exclaimed. My coworkers felt I should not be alone during the opening of my first Hunger Games in District 12. They brought along their goats, which we tethered in the apple orchard in the shade. They brought a sizeable goat cheese with small crackers. I offered nuts and summer melon. I made a pitcher of tea and gathered five glasses on a tray with cloth napkins, dainty plates and the jar of spiced honey to sweeten the tea. I barely had time to give them a tour of the house and garden before the mandatory viewing started; pleased to know that anything I didn't want seen was locked away. They exclaimed over my small armoire outside the bathroom door. I told them that Rowan could probably knock one together for them; but he also needed a look at their kitchen armoire because I simply had to have one. I explained I needed the small bathroom armoire because we took down the shelves so a drying rack would fit in the tub. I don't have outside clothes lines yet, so the drying rack is a necessity.

They explained I would not want to hang clothes out to dry unless it is on a Sunday when the coal mines are shut down. Otherwise, coal dust permeates the community. They recommended either hanging laundry indoors or giving it all to Mrs. Landry to do for me. Kirkwood approved of the rag rugs next to our beds, the bathtub and the kitchen sink. She suggested four more for the house, inside and outside the front and back doors. They exclaimed over my slate stones and the garden shed. They exclaimed over my mother's dressing table, the mantle clock, the game table and the basket that held the wooden toys.

"I'm missing one of the toys. Rowan called it a busy box. It's about 18 inches cubed, but the top is open to hold things. If you turn it over, the bottom is recessed about three inches. It has flat colored gears. If you start the first gear turning it turns gears two and three that turn gears four, five, six and seven. Gear seven turns gear eight. The gears are painted in the eight basic colors. The back side of the box has eight cut out shapes to fit the eight basic geometric blocks through – square, triangle, circle, oval, rectangle, etc. They are painted in the basic colors also. One side has a clock; the other side has strung beads that slide back and forth so a child could count on it. The front has painted ABC's on it."

"Rowan Sawyer?" Lauren asked. "He's building a goat wagon for me. He's scheduled to be done with it by the first of November. It's supposed to be easy for us to haul bushels of peaches or pears to sell at _The Grey_. With both goats pulling it; a passenger and lots of sellable items can be transported easily."

Upwood took sketches of the toys. "I wonder if I could make replicas of some of them and sell them at _The Grey_," she explained.

"You're welcome to examine and measure them, but you cannot borrow or disassemble them," I laughed. "And you have to promise to show me your finished work. You might want to look at the book of wooden crafts that I just gave to Rowan. It might give you ideas."

Our laughter was cut short by the warning signal for the opening of the Quarter Quell.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Grey, Chapter 2, Hunger Games 25, The Quarter Quell_

As in all the Hunger Games, the Cornucopia was located in the center of a large meadow. Instead of piles of food, supplies and weapons pouring out of the mouth of the Cornucopia; it held sixteen extra-large backpacks. The Cornucopia, the size of an eight-man Peacekeeper tent, rotated to show every tribute the contents within. Ten feet from the Cornucopia was a ring with sixteen large backpacks. One backpack was stationed at and between each ordinal point: north, south, east, west, northeast, southeast, southwest, northwest. Ten feet from the inner ring was another ring with sixteen medium-sized backpacks, stationed again at and between ordinal points. Thirty feet from the second ring of backpacks were the 24 tributes; evenly spaced around the meadow. Thirty feet behind the tributes was a ring of forest. Fifteen miles beyond the forest was a one mile ring of river rapids, deep pools and rushing waterfalls. Beyond the river ring was a two mile ring of barren sand, rocks, caves, snakes and scorpions and the end of the arena.

Unknown to everyone, except the Game Makers, each backpack held one weapon, one bottle of water, one day of food rations and four miscellaneous items. One of the backpacks in the Cornucopia held a broadsword, bug repellant, rain gear, antibiotic wipes and a sleeping pad. One of the medium-sized packs held a bola, burn ointment, socks, fishing gear and a blanket.

The extra-large backpacks in the Cornucopia held easy-to-assemble large weapons: trident, lance, quarterstaff, spear, javelin, etc. The large backpacks held a sword, club, mace, throwing axe, crossbow or another regular-sized lethal weapon in addition to the day's ration of food and water, and four miscellaneous items. The medium backpacks at the last circle held smaller weapons: a bola, a slingshot, a dart gun, a garrote, or a throwing knife in addition to a day's ration of food and water, and four miscellaneous items.

Hand-to-hand combat reigned for the first half hour of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Hitting, biting, gouging, or scratching were minor wounds. Throats were throttled. Limbs were broken. Necks were snapped. Tributes were flung time after time into the side of the Cornucopia until blunt force traumas claimed lives. Larger tributes sat on smaller tributes, cutting off airways through strangulation or compression of the chest. Lives were taken just to get one of the backpacks. Tributes understood they needed at least one backpack for a chance of survival and their odds of survival grew with the acquisition of additional backpacks. They might get a throwing knife, night vision goggles, matches and a first aid kit from the backpack of a fallen tribute. Or they might get a sword, t-shirt, sunscreen, fishing gear and a blanket. No one knew what was in a backpack, until the tribute inventoried it.

Boyce, Soro (District 6 boy tribute) and Emery (District 5 boy tribute) all headed for a larger backpack in the inner ring; fighting with one another over possession. They did not see Howe (District 3 boy tribute) who ran for a medium backpack, and opened it to find a dart gun with two dozen deadly darts. He killed the District 9 and District 10 boy tributes who thought to fight him for the backpack in his possession or the one just beyond him. Boyce and the other two tributes were mortally injured before determining the possession of the larger backpack. Howe secured his backpack, the medium sized one near him, and ran for the larger one – pulling it from Boyce's dying hands and ran for the woods.

Bannah ran for a pair of medium backpacks and slid into Burleigh (District 7 boy tribute) running for them also. She broke his nose with the heel of her boot, grabbed the backpacks and ran into the woods.

"Look," Lauren said excitedly, "Bannah's gotten out of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia and has run for the forest!"

"Do District 12 tributes usually stay at the Cornucopia?" I asked with amazement.

"Thanks to Careers, the biggest battles are at the Cornucopia on opening day, and feasts toward the end of the Hunger Games. If you want food, water, weapons…you have to battle at the Cornucopia."

"Careers?" I didn't understand the word.

"Careers…District 1, 2 and 4 tributes are called Careers. All their potential tributes are trained to fight in the Hunger Games which is why they always win." Lauren explained.

"No we're not," I said.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"All the youth in District 2 are not trained to compete in the Hunger Games. Argus and I were never trained to fight in the Hunger Games." I said. "Cree told you, my grandparents and parents were healers. We were never sure of their schedule. Argus and I were homeschooled so we could be with our parents when they were available. Grandmother taught us botany, mathematics and history. Father taught us physical education and science. Mother taught us…"

"What kind of physical education?" Amy Foster asked.

"I don't know…normal things like riding bicycles, hiking, camping, swimming, running, jumping, climbing trees, boating, fencing, archery," I looked at them. "What?"

"Did you ever face a Reaping?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know how each District does it, but all youth ages 12-18 in District 2 are tested at the end of the school year. Because there were so many of us, only the names of the top 1000 boy and girl students in the District are entered in the Reaping balls." I said.

"Academically top students or physically top students?" Lauren asked.

"Academically," I said.

She looked at me curiously again. "I don't understand Anthea – if you and Argus were smart enough to make it through the Peacekeeper Academy and the Education Academy in six months…then why didn't you qualify to be in a Reaping?"

"Home-schooled youth aren't graded on the same level as other youth in District 2. I mean….we had a set curriculum which we had to learn, but our interests helped shape our curriculum. Here, in District 12, some of your curriculum is based on coal and coal production. District 2, some of the curriculum is based on mining and stone quarries. I can name several types of stone. I can identify different kinds of tools needed in quarry production. I know the basic knowledge, skills and abilities needed for certain jobs in the quarries. I can design a building to be created out of stone; but it's not the only thing I know. I know a great deal about plants, gardens and herbs. I can draw botanical pictures of flowers and plants. I sew, I embroider and I can cook and bake. Argus is very good with mathematics, electronics and his hands. He can read blueprints and build things. We know emergency medicine and emergency planning. We could plan a systematic program of physical therapy for people who are injured. Those things are not taught in a regular classroom, so they are not included in the standardized testing."

"But you know archery and swords," Lauren argued. "Most of our District's children know how to pick up coal, how to load a coal car, or how much coal a coal car can hold. They don't know anything about weapons and fighting."

"I don't know weapons, swords or fighting either. Our physical education was not fight or flight like the Hunger Games. We never wrestled. We never learned hand-to-hand combat. I know fencing, which uses one of three kinds of thin swords, which are certainly not the combat blades they have in the arena. The emphasis of fencing is form, not inflicting wounds. You wear proper clothes, demonstrate the correct form and there's etiquette to the fight. The archery I know is recreational. We chose teams and then shot arrows at a target. The target is worth different points working your way from the outside to the bull's eye. I never used archery for hunting, like someone who lives in District 12."

"What are you talking about?" Darnell was horrified.

"Someone in this district is good with a bow and arrow, because the waterfowl available at _The Grey_ had arrow wounds and they didn't have District meat quality stamps on them," I said pointedly.

'Still, none of our tributes have ever had their hands on a weapon," Upwood said.

"Depends on your definition of a weapon," I retorted. "I wouldn't want to defend myself against Mrs. Thome's sharp tongue for any length of time."

I must have said the right thing, because suddenly we all laughed and were friends again. I poured more tea and the snacks started circulating again.

We concentrated on the Hunger Games again, talking about the arena and what potential traps the tributes might face. After one hour the meadow became a death trap. Pollen inflamed the eyes, nose and mouth, causing the tender tissues to swell to life threatening proportions. Wasps and bees inflicted deadly stings. Spiders slid down gossamer webs to inflict a bite either deadly or mildly annoying. Tributes fled the meadow into the forest ring. It was not a scenario any of us considered.

Bannah ran several hundred feet into the woods before she encountered a low hanging branch which knocked her unconscious. She never knew Burleigh followed and killed her. He was visibly disgusted with the contents of the packs: throwing stars, bee sting kit, poncho, fishing gear and a blanket from one pack; a machete, fire starters, lip balm, socks and ground cloth in the other. He went back for another backpack lying near the forest, near a downed tribute. The decision cost him his life. Talise (District 4 girl tribute) used a downed tribute and her own backpack to lure in other tributes looking for an easy score. She killed Burleigh with a crossbow from her own pack. She was thrilled to grab his two backpacks, her lure backpack and head for the woods. The contents which discouraged him make her dance. She knew how to use the fishing gear and fire starters.

"Mrs. Thome will be right," Darnell said. "With both Bannah and Boyce dead within the first two hours of the opening of the Quarter Quell, we will probably not have a butcher or baker until after the Quell is over." She sighed.

"Since Anthea visited _The Grey _yesterday, we don't have to keep it a secret." Lauren said, "We know we can purchase fresh meat there." Then she laughed. "What I want to know is - how you got Ian Eldspar to give you a tour."

"I did visit _The Grey_ yesterday with Ian. He's the reason we have lemon balm tea to drink today. I'm going to start working in his shop on Saturdays. He wanted me to know where to find things in _The Grey_ if I have to restock the store. I'm going to teach his sister-in-law, Mina, how to be a midwife."

"Two questions - aren't you worried Argus will find out about _The Grey_? And, isn't Ian Eldspar dreamy?" Upwood asked.

"No to both questions," I said. "Argus knows I went with Ian yesterday to get supplies for the store. It's pretty handy for me to have vendors and the store stock at _The Grey_. Since Argus and I have a 20-year contract with the District, I don't think I'm going to be dreaming about any man."

"Will you tell?" Foster asked.

"I don't think I have to tell. I'm sure the two Peacekeepers I spotted heading there yesterday when Ian was bringing me home will probably tell Argus about _The Grey_ so I won't have to. Besides, I'm trying to teach myself how to bake my own bread. Argus and I may need _The Grey_ in the future to barter apples from our trees for supplies."

"We're lucky we have two goats," Lockwood said, "and a garden."

"We're lucky we're all talented at something besides teaching." Foster laughed.

"Speaking of bartering," I approached the subject with them, "I'd like to trade you two apple tree seedlings in the spring for one peach seedling and one pear seedling. Ian said the best time to transplant trees is in the spring."

"Ohhh, Ian," they teased me.

When the Hunger Games began a recap of the bloodbath in the Cornucopia, my coworkers decided to depart. We walked out to the orchard and they gathered their goats. We talked about helping one another harvest. I gave them a standing invitation to come by any time. We talked about school starting and teacher assignments. They believed we would be in school within a month, five weeks at the most. They invited me to come over for a dinner on Saturday night to celebrate Anita Darnell's birthday. I promised to bring fresh bread, and explained how cooking and baking differ here from District 2 because of the altitude. Things boil and bake faster here.

The trees and forest in the Quarter Quell extended in a treacherous fifteen-mile ring, filled with limited visibility in areas, narrow entrance tracks criss-crossed, branches at head height, falling hazards, poisonous berries, poison ivy and undrinkable water available in natural-looking stone troughs. However, the forest was full of edible small animals like squirrels, rabbits or fowl. The forest was also full of edible plants such as berries, nuts, dandelions and pine trees. It remained constant 80 degrees during the day and a miserable 45 degrees at night. However, the forest was also a trap. If two tributes were within 500 feet of one another, invisible barriers sprang up around them, and didn't come down until one of the tributes was dead. It was the first Hunger Games where a tribute, other than a Career tribute, killed their District partner. Hunting in a pack would not work this year. It was every tribute for him/her self.

Circling the forest was a one-mile-wide pool of water alive with rapids, frigidly cold bottomless pools of water, riptides, waterfalls and edible fish. The water was drinkable, but getting it posed some hazards. The Game Makers had a good time creating two small caves cleverly hidden behind waterfalls. Talise found one of the caves by refilling her water bottle at a waterfall. She could hear an echo in the waterfall, and knew it meant a cave was hidden behind it. She dived into the water at the waterfall, swam through the rushing, cascading water into a cave the size of the Cornucopia. Talise went back for her backpacks; throwing them through the waterfall into the cave. When she dived again, she set her wet clothes to dry, wrapped up in the blanket, and settled down with a few days of food and water. Through the waterfall she could see shadows and knew when there was an opponent at the river. Talise slipped silently into the water and came up with her crossbow at the ready. She eliminated four opponents, secured more weapons, food and supplies. She stripped accessible clothing off her opponents to wear when hers were wet or when the temperature dropped. When her food ran out, she fished with gear from a backpack. She built fires at dawn and dusk when fog rolled off the river obscuring line of sight.

Beyond the water ring was the final circle of the arena: a two-mile-wide stretch of beach with rocks, caves, sandstorms, scorpions, poisonous snakes and other predators. Two opponents who thought to hide there and take out opponents who came to the river were surprised to stumble across one another…and more surprised when their deadly wounds beckoned blood-thirsty predators.

After three weeks, four tributes stood on the edge of the meadow, waiting for the feast they were promised. Hunger drove three of them to the meadow. Talise, well fed by fish, well rested in her hidden cave with a half dozen blankets to keep her warm and dry at night, and well stocked with weapons, took down her three remaining opponents with the crossbow one by one as they ran for the promised feast in the Cornucopia. The height of her distain for the whole process was displayed by her perusal of the feast…and by her refusal to eat the food.

I watched the _Hunger Games_ during the mandatory viewing during the three weeks. The entire event bothered me more than I wanted to admit. Once Talise was announced as the winner; the bodies of Boyce and Bannah were shipped home within 48 hours. It was a grey day in the district. Thank goodness it was not mandatory to view the bodies being removed from the train.

Mrs. Thome appeared at my house the day after Talise was announced the winner. I didn't answer the door, and sat quietly in the cellar until I was assured of her departure. An hour later I checked the front door. She left me a curt note ordering me to report for teacher orientation the following Monday.

In the Hunger Games, the tributes do what they have to do to survive. Is that what I've done? Encourage citizens from the Seam to vote for two children who made Argus and me uncomfortable? District 12 is not like District 2. Careers…District 12 citizens call the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 _careers_. I have become a _career_ tribute…determined to save my brother and myself…no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Grey, Chapter 3, Hunger Games 25, after the Quarter Quell_

Midweek, after dusk, Galen arrived. While I took my first batch of bread out of the oven, he put a large, dressed fish in my sink. He apologized for not coming sooner, but feels he can only come to the house after dusk when Argus is gone to work. It is better for all of us. I understand. I explain Argus's schedule of three days at work, one day off.

We talk about some of the things he can forage. I show him one of Grandmother's books of plants and herbs. I need a few dozen blue chicory plants with roots, not to use as herbs or coffee substitute, but to grow a leafy edible plant called endive. I ask him to bring me seed pods from bergamot plants, wild yam and wild carrot. I draw pictures of them and ask him to bring me a dozen small plants with roots if he cannot find seed pods. I request a dozen wild rose bushes, but will take rose hips too. I explain why I need them. He is hesitant to bring me herbs because he trades with Ian. I explain I am not building a business in competition with Ian, but growing items Argus and I need for personal use. I promise not to interfere with his sales to Ian. We strike a bargain regarding his foraging – he doesn't tell; I don't ask.

I explain I am learning to bake my own bread, not to compete with the baker, but to provide for Argus and myself. I show him my first miserable attempt at baking bread in District 12. It takes longer for items to bake in District 2. I am thrilled when he offers to trade me two large bunches of fresh greens and a dozen blue tubers for my two dozen multigrain and honey rectangular rolls. I explain the greens are curly dock and wild spinach. They are safe to forage any time and I will buy all that he does not keep, trade or sell. He explains how katniss tubers taste like potatoes when roasted. I say if he can't get me a fish, I would gladly be paid when he can. Galen claims to forage berries in the summer and nuts, wild plums and grapes in the fall.

We talk about the orchard. He explains I should have fire pits in the corners of the orchard to help keep the air around the trees warm if there is an unexpected cold snap in the spring that might kill blossoms. He will bring rocks on days he cannot forage. We strike a bargain for the rocks – I agree to forage only behind my house. I apologize for harvesting the blackberries behind the house if he harvested them for sales or trades. He claims he can get more blackberries from other sources. He will create some apple picking baskets on long handles that I can use to harvest in the top of the trees in trade for one bushel of apples for one pick tool. He recommends hiring small children from the Seam who can climb to the top of the trees and pick the apples. They usually barter their skills for the fruit. Galen slips out of the house and yard to the roadway to get home before dark. I put my fish, greens and tubers away, knowing I'll make a hearty dinner for Argus tomorrow.

Aven brought me a message early in the morning. Canna could get away today if I were free. I suggested Canna and her mother visit the Square to purchase a few things and then stroll by my house around two o'clock. I warned Aven not to give them the message in front of anyone.

I was ready. There is nothing visible in my home I cannot explain. Canna and her mother arrive on time and I take them immediately to my bedroom. Mrs. Tarin sat on my bed while Canna sat at my mother's dressing table. Canna gazed longingly at the dressing table and stroked the tapestry on the seat. I explained the dressing table belonged to my mother. "I remember as a child, I used to watch Grandmother do Mother's hair and makeup for special occasions. My Grandmother taught me how to dress hair."

"Let's avoid braids," Mrs. Tarin urged strongly. "They are worn every day by most women. We want something special for Canna."

"Well, if you can tell me about your dress, it's easier to match your hairstyle to what you wear."

Canna averted her eyes. "What?" I put my hand under her chin and turned her eyes to mine.

"I can't ask," she said.

Mrs. Tarin cleared her throat. "It's tradition the young woman wears a white dress; preferably one that is borrowed. It's a symbol of sharing happiness."

"Canna, if you are old enough to wed, you are old enough to speak for yourself," I said gently. What is your request?"

She squared her shoulders, gathered her courage and asked, "I'd like to borrow the dress you wore the day we met."

"My white lace and eyelet dress?"

"Yes."

"I am honored you asked, but the dress belonged to my Mother, along with its accessories. I will not loan them." Canna's face fell. "But, I have another white dress that might be suitable. It is new; I wore it for the first time on Reaping Day." I retrieved the white sheath dress from the closet. I held it up against Canna. The sweetheart neckline and delicate lace trim thrilled her. "It should be a perfect fit," I assured her. She tried it on and we all breathed a collective sigh. I showed her the jacket for it. "If it is a cool day, you can use the jacket. If it's warm, you won't need it."

"It's lovely," Mrs. Tarin beamed. Canna's eyes filled with tears.

"It is lovely, but it needs a hairstyle that accents the dress." I sat her down, brushed her hair, making the top 1/4 into an inverted ponytail to hold the hair back from her face. I held that hair in place with mother of pearl combs. Then I arranged a cascade of curls out of the ponytail and brushed the rest of her hair in flowing curls that softly touched her shoulders but did not hide the design of the sweetheart neckline. "How's that?"

"It's lovely, but I don't know how to explain it to Mrs. Thome."

"The hair or the dress?" I asked gently.

"Both," she and her mother chorused.

"You want to marry Cargan and he wants to marry you. You want to look your best for him that day, to show him how much he means to you. If you are old enough to wed, you are old enough to make decisions that will make you happy."

"I wish we could wed sooner." Canna said.

"You know tradition says you wait to marry until after your twentieth birthday," Mrs. Tarin said. "It's part of growing up – before Reaping age, Reaping eligible, outgrowing Reaping and at least a year's break to determine what to do with your life and then career, marriage and family."

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked gently.

"Forever," Canna sighed.

"Oh well then," I laughed. "A few more months will be easy. Would you like to stay for tea?"

"I don't think so," Mrs. Tarin said. "You've been so good to share your time with us. I think Canna has a lot to think about."

I brushed Canna's hair, removing all traces of my handiwork. I angel-braided it, with soft tendrils by her face. She removed the dress and we rewrapped it and the jacket as a package and slipped it into a tote bag. It looked like Canna picked up ordinary laundry. I reached into a drawer in the dressing table and pulled out a sachet of lavender. "Tonight, when you go to sleep, place this near your pillow. The lavender scent will sooth you; helping you to sleep. Two weeks before the wedding, I will have a special rinse for your hair. It will make it soft and shiny. You will like the way your hair looks the day of the wedding. I promise. Mrs. Tarin, will you give me advice?" I asked, hopefully not too timid or too bold.

"If I can be of assistance," Mrs. Tarin replied.

"I want to give a dinner party to celebrate getting settled," I started to say…

"Thank you for thinking of us," Mrs. Tarin chuckled, "but you do not want to invite the Mayor and I, nor Canna and Aven, to your first dinner party, especially if it is before Canna marries. To do so, but not invite Cargan, would hint at your disapproval of Canna's marriage. To invite Cargan while he is single and living at home but not invite Mrs. Thome would hint at displeasure with her. For your first dinner party, you will not want to invite the Sawyer family, because they are working for you and may feel uncomfortable at an invitation to a dinner party. And, you may want to hold off on multi-course dinner party until an event like the Harvest Celebration, Reaping Celebration, New Year's, a birthday, etc."

"Wow," I expressed amazement. "I didn't know a dinner party was so fraught with peril!"

Mrs. Tarin laughed. "There are other considerations also," she lowered her voice. "Some of us buy fresh meat from _The Grey_ or other enterprising sources. You should not roast a wild turkey and invite a group of Peacekeepers because of the questions it might raise. However, you could invite your fellow teachers, after school starts of course, to join a potluck celebration where you could, of course, roast that turkey. Never host an open house kind of party that is casual invitations because…"

"…because you get Mrs. Thome at your Reaping Day buffet." I smothered a smile.

"Exactly," Canna groaned. "I noticed you did not attend."

"I spent the week before in the same room with her, and spent several hours that morning with her. I wasn't about to admit you personally invited me, and I wasn't about to attend if it meant being around her."

"You don't like her," Mrs. Tarin asked quietly.

"It's not that I don't like her…it's that I'm not comfortable with justifying my life choices. I didn't choose to be born and raised in District 2. I don't think she likes the fact I live with my brother in the deputy mayor's home. And, I've heard from several sources I remind her of the District 2 girl tribute who killed her son Craig in Hunger Games 20."

Mrs. Tarin exclaimed, "Surely not! Canna?"

"Yes, mom, Mrs. Thome has said it several times to Cargan and at least twice to me."

"I will tell you both now I've never had brothers, sisters, cousins or friends as tributes in the Hunger Games. I just don't like having to explain my relationships to Mrs. Thome. I like you Canna; you make me laugh…but if your friendship is dependent upon keeping your mother-in-law happy…I don't want to be your friend."

Canna turned to her mother and they exchanged a significant look. Mrs. Tarin excused herself and went to the bathroom, leaving Canna to talk to me alone. "Anthea, Cargan and I discussed this and we do not want children. Do you know what I can do to prevent pregnancy? I mean, you know herbs and this isn't something I can ask of the apothecary. I would ask his sister, but I never see her."

"You should use protection. Nothing works as well as protection. I know my grandmother recommended wild yam tea three times a day. You can get the herbs from Ian. It might prevent pregnancy for a year or two. You can develop tolerance for it over time. Suddenly you're pregnant because you did not know the wild yam quit working." We talked for a few more minutes about what to do, but again I advised the safest course of preventing pregnancy was to use protection.

"It would be different if we were in District 2," she said wistfully. "We wouldn't have to worry about Reaping. Father is originally from District 2. He told me there's such a large population in District 2; we wouldn't have to worry like we would here."

"First, get married and establish a home. Then you and Cargan, as a team, can approach your father about getting transferred to District 2. Does your father still have family there?"

"Just cousins, but with their positions in District 2 and with Father's position here, we stand a better chance at reassignment than other workers at the mine." Canna hugged me goodbye and thanked me for my time. Mrs. Tarin shook my hand and expressed gratitude for my efforts. I gave them a tour of the house and the garden. They loved the slate pieces set as a patio. "The house is so much better now that you are in it," Mrs. Tarin gushed. "I knew if anyone could turn this dirty wreck around, it was you."

"I'm glad you think that, so let me share some other thoughts with you." I took them out the orchard and showed them the unused space on both the north and south sides of the property. "Do you mind that we re-fenced the property to include all available growing space? Since we're the only house in this section, it was easy to expand corner to corner."

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Tarin said. "You might want Rowan to build you a wooden fence all the way around, or have Galen make you a stone fence all the way around. You can hang window boxes off the wood fence and have more space to grow greens and spring onions. If you have a rock fence built, you can put containers on top of it to grow more vegetables. Wire fencing means no shadows to interfere with sun and growth. I'd have Rowan build an arbor over the patio you've started. You can order grape vine starters and eventually have an arbor full of grapes plus shade for sitting in the summer."

"What are the chances that I could move the fence behind the house back about ten feet?" I asked.

"If you have a really good reason, I can talk to the Mayor." Mrs. Tarin smiled.

"I'd like to be able to harvest the apple tree behind the house, but it's not worth getting electrocuted."

"I'll talk to the Mayor and see if we can get you some extra room to get around the tree back there."

After they left, I sat on the edge of my bed and gazed at Mother's dress for a long time. It would be a pretty wedding dress, but I was determined to never marry or have children. Argus and I discussed this before coming to District 12. I would intercede for him with overtly interested women and he would do the same for me with persistent suitors. Fulfilling the terms of our contract was our priority. When our contract was fulfilled, we would not consider returning to District 2. There was no one there for us anymore. Argus expressed an interest in relocating to District 3, where he could continue with his aptitude for electronics. I could teach anywhere, so it didn't matter to me where I lived. As long as I was with my twin, I could do anything. Canna's longing to be married was not a feeling I could share for at least two decades. I would endure educating children, knowing any year they could be a tribute; but I would never inflict that uncertain future on a child. I sighed and went to work finding an appropriate present for Darnell's birthday. I wouldn't give her Mr. Holt's pretty purple paper because he might give his homemade paper as a gift. Eventually I settle on purchasing a bouquet of lavender from Ian. It has several uses when it is dry, so it would be a good present.

I am surprised to see Ian at the door just when I was thinking about him. "Mina's in labor and I need you there." He seemed a little shaken. "I took Penn over to Espy's house. She will watch him until the baby is born." I changed my clothes, gathered a basket of supplies and left a note for Argus. Granted, Mina and Eben may not need the soups and bread in my basket, but it will let her rest after the baby is born. Mina is up and moving about when I arrive. She tells me she believes it is better to move around during labor pains. Ian goes back to the store, Eben goes to the gardens to work, and I am left alone with Mina. Darkness falls, and still no baby. When Ian returns, he and Eben go to _The Grey_ to clean, sort, dry and store herbs. Before curfew they return to the house. I prepare dinner for all of us – but Mina does not eat. She walks around and frets a little about how she should have been more prepared. She starts preparing a list of things to do once the baby is two months old and she can resume normal activities.

"I have six buckets of wood ash to share with you when you are ready to make soap." I talked while she breathed through contractions.

"Three plain bars or two floral bars for six buckets of ash – does that sound like a fair trade to you? I trade soap for just about anything at _The Grey_," Mina said. "Produce, seeds, soup, candles - depends on what is available when I finish a batch. I make candles, salves and balms too. I will gladly teach you how to make those, or you can help me when I make them and share the finished products."

Before Mina's to-do-list becomes too long, her daughter is finally born. Eben and Mina want to name her Anthea but I beg them to give her a different name. Eventually Ian suggests Athena, which uses all the letters in my name, unless I plan to use it to name my future daughter. I surprise them with my vehement refusal to ever marry and have children. I clean Athena, dress her and hand her off to Mina and Eben. I make them promise to keep her away from _The Grey_ until she is older and less susceptible to the constant germs flowing in and out of there. When dawn comes, Argus shows up with a registration apparatus and I register the birth of Miss Athena Eldspar. It is a classical name for a baby who shows the promise of being a great beauty. Ian takes us home and goes to pick up Penn to introduce him to his baby sister.

I am a little discouraged at first. I preserve four quarts of soup. I preserve two dozen assorted pint jars of greens, pear jelly, blackberry jelly, green beans, carrots and tomatoes. I preserve two pint jars of deboned chicken and two quart jars of chicken stock. I preserve two pint jars of fish. I preserve a dozen quart jars of blackberries. This is slow going, this preserving as we go along – not throwing anything away. Two positive things come from water bath preserving: wood ash to trade for soap, and comfrey tea for the garden. Once I remove the hot jars from the water bath, I pour comfrey into the canner and let it steep until the next morning. I strain it, putting the herbs on the compost pile and water the garden. The compost is not ready to make compost tea. I don't know what else to do. I boil the bones and skin from our fish, strain it, let it cool and use it to water the seedlings behind the house.

The supply chief recommended renewable food sources. At the rate I am currently preserving, even with the late season planting, we might dip into our two-year stockpile before the spring garden produces. I calculate the number of quarts of vegetables, fruits or soup we need. I calculate the number of pints of meat and quarts of stock. I calculate how many pounds of potatoes, carrots, cabbages, turnips and apples we might harvest this fall. I work on my garden, hoping for a bountiful harvest. I tried to purchase unsold vegetables at the end of the day from the green grocer, but his wife preserves any that will not sell in the next day or so.

I dress comfortably with walking shoes and put on my garden hat; setting out for _The Grey_ with a large market basket and a dozen tote bags. If I am to make quota and not rely heavily on our stockpile; I will have to buy or barter all the fruits and vegetables I can from vendors at _The Grey. _The sultry heat makes the walk to _The Grey_ longer than I thought. I stop to see Mina and the children. Athena is sweet and happy. I love holding her and talking to her. She coos and stretches and smiles. She is wonderful and for the first time, I admit to myself that I might want children. I escape to _The Grey_ before I voice this new feeling to anyone.

Rowan is there, selling wooden items. I like his wooden trivets and purchase three of them. Reed manages the stall while Rowan transports me home with totes of vegetables, a basket of waterfowl and another bag of comfrey from Ian's stock. I repay him for the ride with the vegetables I have sprouting and all the seeds I have gleaned over the summer, especially the purple melon seeds. I get to work boiling and deboning the fowl, filling eighteen pints of meat and eight quarts of stock. I get more pints of greens, whole green beans, carrots and another canner full of comfrey tea for watering the garden. The remaining fowl and vegetables will be dinner with Argus before he goes to work. I have learned my lesson, however, about preserving early in the morning or early in the evening in the heat. Despite a cool bath, I am worn out from the heat and the work.

The next morning, I purchase from the green grocer, being as frugal as possible with my choices. We have a conversation about everything I am preserving – and I am lucky he wants to trade extra vegetables for my two pints of pear jelly. I am able to cook a pot of vegetable soup to provide dinner for two nights and yield three quarts of soup for the pantry. The next morning a wounded goose lands in the orchard. I'm trying to decide what to do with it when Rowan drives by; on his way to deliver repaired desks to the school. He stopped to see if I wanted to ride with him and check out the school. I explain I'm in the midst of food preservation. Rowan helps me capture the wounded goose in an apple basket with a lid. He examines it and thinks the wing has been mangled by a hawk. Rowan offers to take it to Espy. If she thinks she can get eggs from the goose, she might keep it. If not, she will dress it and share the goose with me.

It is a full-time job – gardening, preserving, recycling and cleaning. I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm busy teaching eight hours a day, and working eight hours on Saturday.

Midweek after dark there was a quiet knock on the back door and then a more urgent one followed it. I slip through the dark house to the back door and open it to find Galen standing there. "Hide me quick – after curfew – Peacekeepers on to me," he gasps and pushes his way into the house, closing the door hastily but quietly. He pulls off his boots to not track mud or dirt in the house.

I grab him by the arm and pull him through the kitchen, down the cellar steps. I quickly empty the cleaning supplies out of the cupboard under the stairs. It took a very long minute to open the secret door. "Get in there, don't make any noise and don't light any matches. There's a bench to your left. Just sit and wait for me." I pulled the secret door closed, replaced the cleaning supplies and closed the cupboard door. I slipped back upstairs and into the bathroom. When I heard a knock at the back door, I flushed the toilet, lit a candle and came down the hall to the back door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Anthea," Cree stood on my back step. "Have you seen anyone tonight?"

"I haven't seen anyone since Argus left for work before dusk," I replied.

"What are you doing up?" Argus asked.

"Bathroom," I mumbled apologetically, inclining my head toward the bathroom. They could hear the water tank filling.

"You're sure you haven't seen anyone?" Cree asked. "We saw a shadow coming this way."

"I'm pretty sure there's no one in the house but me," I insisted, "but someone might have slipped in while I was in the bathroom. Do you want to look? Do you need oil lamps?"

"I think we will look around," Cree said, "but we have flashlights."

"Will you check my room first?" I asked nervously. "If no one is in my room, I will wait there for you to finish your search."

Twenty minutes later, not having found my secret storage room, but having checked the rooms and closets; Cree apologized for keeping me awake and for the interruption. "Sorry again," he said. "It's just that we have mine inspectors in town and everyone gets nervous when they are around. The Mayor asked us to double the Peacekeepers on all the shifts, so everyone's run ragged for a few days. I think we're all seeing double between the full moon and the wind blowing the trees around tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere tomorrow," I said. "I don't mind the interruption at all. But, I think I would feel better if you checked the garden shed on your way back to the road. It's large enough to hold someone and it is right by the gate."

"We'll do that," Cree headed out the door. Argus gave me a searching look and I pointed toward the floor. He rolled his eyes at me and tapped his chest three times before going out the door. I slipped into my bedroom and extinguished the candle, waiting thirty minutes before I slipped down to the cellar. I let Galen out of the storage room, but stopped him on the cellar steps. "We can stay on the cellar steps – they are away from doors and windows and no one will see you. Can you stay here until dawn?"

"Argus is home at dawn. I'll leave pre-dawn, before the Peacekeepers change shifts, miners go to the mines, or citizens care for livestock – it will be safe to slip home then. I can't chance anyone seeing me leave here. We wouldn't want you to get a bad reputation – me a married man and you a single woman alone at night."

"What happened?"

"I killed a deer at sunset. He was a big one, almost 200 pounds. I hadn't seen a deer for several months. I almost let him go; but he was easy to take down since he walked into one of my traps. I couldn't let him suffer all night. Once I killed him; I had to dress him to make him lighter to transport. By the time I was done dressing the deer, the fence was live. Once the fence went dark around midnight, I managed to deliver the deer to someone who would butcher it for me. I've been slipping in and out of shadows, moving slowly towards home, but almost got caught twice."

"Where are your packs?"

"I had my son, Mitch, with me. I sent him home with the forage packs before curfew. We had a good day foraging. He's a natural at snares and traps. We caught six rabbits and a dozen fish, plus a bag of greens, a bag of tubers and two bags of wild plums. We would have gathered more, but we ran out of forage bags. It's easier to forage when there are two of you to watch one another's backs."

We sit on the stairs and talk about items he foraged today. He found a laurel bay leaf bush that he will dig and bring to me in exchange for hiding him. I told him the only charge for hiding him would be his silence and selling me a large venison roast. No one knows about my hidden storage area and I intend to keep it that way. He promises to keep my secret. I remind Galen I will buy or barter for almost anything he forages, but his safety has to be a priority. In the spring I will trade an apple seedling for the laurel bush. I will trade him two apple seedlings in exchange for bringing me two seedlings from the wild plum tree where he forages. I will trade him two more apple seedlings for eight grape vines with roots. We talk about the apple orchards and how I am trying to rejuvenate the trees to get a better harvest. Galen promises to bring his sons to pick apples along with Rowan's family. Rowan promised to deliver 30 bushels to Mr. Tyson; but then I can split the rest of the harvest between Galen, Rowan and me. It will keep all of us occupied and out of trouble until the mine inspectors leave and the electricity in the fence becomes intermittent again. I promise Galen I will share my knowledge of when the District fence is scheduled for electricity and when it is not; but he needs to have contingency plans in case I don't have that information. I tell him that I have asked to have the fence behind the house moved back about ten feet so that we can get to the tree to harvest. He said he will recommend twenty feet when the Mayor talks to him. Galen would like to tap our maple tree for sap in late winter. He will share the sap with me and I can make my own syrup or he will take it all to Alice and give me a few quarts. He makes his own spiles and has half a dozen trees where he varies harvesting the sap. We talk about various trees behind my house and what we can do to access them for fruit, nuts and sap.

"You should know," Mrs. Thome began her preliminary interview with me, "There's been talk about cancelling your contract."

_I panicked; did someone see Galen leave the house?_ _I would not let myself reveal that secret. _I stared at her. "What?"

"Yes," she said smugly. "There have been rumors raised about whether you are appropriate to teach our children or not."

"Who, other than you, does not feel I'm appropriate to teach the youth of District 12?" The cold fury of my voice does not diffuse the heat of my temper. I envision tying her to an archery target and fielding myself with a full quiver of arrows.

"You and your actions created this situation," she lectured me. "You disappear into the apothecary store every free moment you had during Quarter Quell registrations, instead of making an attempt to socialize with your coworkers. Suddenly there's a job opening at the apothecary and you're hired for it before anyone else knows it is available. Then you are seen out riding around town with the apothecary. You are never home when people drop by, so everyone wonders where you spend your time. Everyone's betting you will marry the apothecary. You'll of course, wear that fancy white dress of yours …the one with the gloves and parasol that has all the silly little girls in the District twittering over it."

"I have a contract with District 12. It does not contain a morality clause. It does not require me to endure _your_ gossip and innuendo for the next twenty years. When I am not teaching or fulfilling Civil Service requirements, how I spend my time is not subject to your approval or disapproval." I walked to the door intending to leave; despite the fact she had not verbally dismissed me. "Since you've labeled your future daughter-in-law as a silly twittering girl…I wonder how you've kept the Interim Director position since your judgmental nature overwhelms your common sense." I left the school and walked home. I didn't mean to wake Argus, but he heard me come through the back door. That uncanny sense twins have made him question why I was home in the middle of the first day of school preps. He went to talk to Cree about the District cancelling my contract. Our contracts are bound to one another. I fumed. I stared out the window at the garden. I have worked so hard to clean and turn this place around. Damn that woman. Damn the Hunger Games! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Before I could eat lunch, or pull myself out of my own thoughts; the Mayor, Cree and Argus entered the house. I didn't dare argue when the Mayor strongly suggested he give me a ride back to school. I filled my water bottle and grabbed my medical supply backpack. I sat cooling my heels in the hallway at school like an errant child while Mayor Tarin entered Mrs. Thome's office and closed the door behind him.

"Aggie," he said, "Who am I?"

"Mayor Tarin," Mrs. Thome looked at him in amazement.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"You run the District."

"Exactly; _I_ run the District. So imagine my consternation, when I go home for a nice quiet lunch with my lovely wife and my lovely daughters after a busy morning dealing with mining officials…only to find myself treated to a cold lunch and even colder reception from my family."

"Marcus, you are wasting time for both of us. Get to the point." Mrs. Thome straightened stacks of paper on her desk indicating she didn't care for this interruption.

"Anthea Jace."

"What…Miss District 2 come crying on your shoulder? You would think a career-trained tribute would be made of tougher stuff," Mrs. Thome snarled.

"No, she went home, which woke her brother who spent twelve hours last night patrolling our District. Since cancelling her contract affects his contract; he went to his boss, who went to his boss…who would be me. Which reminds me - I am also your boss, Agatha."

"So how did your wife and daughters get involved?"

"Cree believed I would be home for lunch, so he went by the house looking for me before he came to my office."

"Are you sure he told them and not Miss Jace? After all, she and Canna are becoming such _good_ friends…" Mrs. Thome sniped.

"Miss Jace left here and went straight home. She discussed this with her brother because it affects him also. She refused to discuss your conversation with me when I picked her up at her house."

"You picked her up?"

"In my car and transported her here. She's in the hall while we have a talk. As she has yet to step foot in a classroom, the only indication of her ability to teach is the excellent grades she received from the Education Academy. You don't have the authority to cancel her contract no matter who complains. You don't have the authority to fire her. I'm the person who negotiates contracts for the District and I'm the only person who terminates contracts. This is your time to share _valid_ concerns about Miss Jace with me…not gossip and innuendo."

Silence reigned, so Mayor Tarin continued, "If her contract is terminated without cause, she is not required to repay the District for money it expended paying her debts in District 2. You don't have the money to reimburse the District for those funds and the District is unable to absorb such a debt. I saw her transcripts before hiring her. Her scores after six months at the Education Academy are better than the scores of any past or present teacher hired by the District. We are lucky to get her considering her background in education, experience dealing with wounded miners, her medical training and her midwife experience."

"It's no one's business, but every penny of her brother's wages pay off her portion of the debt incurred in District 2 to raise Anthea and Argus after their parents died. I realize you have District 2 tribute issues – but Miss Jace was never trained as a tribute; she was home schooled by her parents and grandparents. Neither Peacekeeper Jace nor Miss Jace has received pay from District 2; and they paid all their relocation expenses. She will support her brother and herself on her teacher's salary and what she receives as pay from the apothecary. She wasn't riding around the District with Ian Eldspar as you allege; she was visiting the family farm which grows herbs – some of which she brought home to plant in her herb garden. She will provide Mina Eldspar with midwife lessons. I imagine birthing babies and examining pregnant mothers takes some of her spare time. I imagine the garden and apple orchard take some of her spare time also. If she's not answering the door because she's taking a well-deserved nap, well good for her!"

"If Miss Jace needing to work on Saturdays is an issue…then it becomes an issue for all teachers. Many of our male teachers work in the mines in the summer; and some of them work weekends and holidays when they can pick up shifts. I know teachers in District 8 often work part-time in textile and clothing factories because it was considered an alternative offer for Miss Jace since she is an experienced seamstress."

"If Miss Jace's living situation is an issue; then it becomes an issue for all the teachers. We have unmarried teachers who chose to live with one another so they spend less on living expenses, giving them more take-home pay. Do you want me to trade all the married teachers to other Districts and only employ single teachers? I could renovate the old Peacekeepers Dormitory into a dormitory for teachers – two floors for women, two floors for men. That would be an excellent solution since teachers help with Civil Service events. Additionally, I could determine single teachers act as part-time Peacekeepers when there is the need. Since you are now a single woman, you would lose your assigned home and live in one room in a dormitory. Are you physically capable of walking a four-hour shift at the end of each teaching day?

"I don't like being threatened," Mrs. Thome thundered at the Mayor.

"I don't like you threatening Miss Jace! I will separate Cargan and Canna before I let you make her life a miserable living hell. I have the ability to reassign Cargan to a mining crew instead of his current position as a better-paid surveyor. Canna can become a personal assistant to my cousin in District 2. District 12 is a nice quiet little place. We make our quota for coal production which keeps the Capitol from interfering with us. I won't have you riling up the population of District 12 and causing social unrest. Those actions would bring Capitol interference and more Peacekeepers to the District. I'm the person with the power in this District, Agatha Thome and if you cannot respect my authority, my position and MY DECISIONS, then I will have you transferred to District 11 where the teachers work in the fields in the summer and during harvest season just so the District can make quota. They live in shacks there. Do not make me intervene again. You will not like the outcome." He paused and gave her a warning look.

"Consider your next words very carefully…" he cautioned her when she tried to interrupt. "I'm leaving this office to walk around the school to greet the returning teachers. I'm giving you fifteen minutes to find an age-appropriate, content-appropriate tract and a classroom for Miss Jace. If you cannot find such items for her, I will hire her to be the school nurse. Mrs. Selka, who gossips endlessly with you, will retire from being the school nurse and will become an on-call nurse at the mines. If you plan to punish Miss Jace by giving her opening school duties, lunch hour duties and closing duties…you are quite mistaken. I've often thought it should be alphabetically assigned. Whoever performs opening duties this month performs lunch duties next month and performs closing duties the month after, followed by the circuit again until school ends. You will assign Miss Jace the same amount of duties as other teachers or I will know. Not because Miss Jace will tell me; but because I will keep an eye on what's going on here. If I feel you are abusing your position – you will be removed as Interim Director and be put back in a classroom. Your pay will be reduced to the appropriate teaching level. See you in fifteen minutes." Mayor Tarin rose from his chair and exited the office.

"Anthea, let's take a stroll around the school. I know you've seen it from the outside, but let's take a tour." Mayor Tarin set off at a brisk pace. "Elementary classes are in the west wing, middle school classes are in the south wing, high school classes are in the east wing; administrative offices, gym, etc. are in the south wing. The square inside the wings will hold 3000 students for a mandatory assembly. You will be assigned in the east wing, so that is the door where you enter and leave."

"Peacekeeper Jace," the Payroll Officer was surprised to see him. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to make a payment on Anthea's debt," Argus requested. "Before we left District 2, I was told any extra amount could lessen the length of time she is indebted. I am contracted for 20 years, and cannot change the legalities of my contract, but Anthea's contract can be paid off early."

"Indeed," the Payroll Officer retrieved Anthea's contract, a ledger book, and paused significantly when Argus set a large leather bag of gambling winnings on the desk. He gave Argus a searching look before counting the money and giving him a receipt for the total. "I'm writing this as money unexpended by your relocation which you wish to pay on Anthea's contract. In the future, perhaps you should bring me funds in a small fabric bag and not a leather payment bag from Setzen."

"Gambling is frowned upon?" Argus asked innocently.

"Cree expects me to report anyone who brings excessive funds in one of Setzen's leather pouches. He watches out for new Peacekeepers – trying to keep you out of the wrong company."

"Ah," Argus responded. "Understood, and thank you." He turned to leave, tucking the receipt and pouch in his pocket. "Soon I will begin fixing electronics in the District, and I hope after paying for parts and tools, I will have a small sum yearly to put forward on Anthea's debt."

"That is an excellent plan on your part. We lost two electrical engineers in the last mine explosion and are down to just two electricians who can repair items in the District. May I suggest to the Mayor we call on you if an electrician is needed?"

"I would certainly be interested in helping any way I could. Electronics interests me, and perhaps in a different life I would have been an electrician and not a Peacekeeper." Argus bade the Payroll Officer goodbye and went off to work.

Sunday, Rowan brought the repaired kitchen work table and chairs before Mr. Tyson left and they talk about pruning the trees. The table and chairs are a welcome sight since I need the space to prep and hold filled jars until I can move them to the cellar. Along with the table and chairs is the desk and chair for Argus's bedroom and a load of hay.

"What's this?" The load of hay confused me.

"Since it is sunny out, we need to clean under the trees and put down beds of hay to cushion apples as they fall off the tree. Daily you need to collect fallen apples. They might last for several days before you have to preserve them." Espy explained.

"Will you help me?" I asked Espy. "Classes begin tomorrow. We will be in school during the week. I'll be working for Ian on Saturdays. Sunday will be the only large block of time I have to preserve; unless I'm birthing a baby."

"Unless we have electricity for twelve hours on Sunday, this will go faster with more women."

"But then we have to share the harvest – I have to give 30 bushels to Mr. Tyson in exchange for a cord of wood and then I'm splitting the remainder between you, the Hawthorne family and me. Do you have extra jars and lids? I have some, but it's not enough with other items I'm preserving. I ordered more and am waiting patiently for them to arrive."

"We can ask Alice Hawthorne to help. If the men sort and pack as they harvest, it will make it easier for all of us. Not all the apples ripen at the same time; it will take us at least six weekends to get all the harvest out of the trees. First, we harvest everything possible to give to Mr. Tyson. We sort the best for him and give him full bushels of apples. Rowan can deliver them. We'll preserve the less perfect apples. Make sure you get your baskets back when you can. Some of the apples could store in the attic to eat whole later if you are putting carrots in the cellar. You can't store raw apples and raw carrots in the same space."

Rowan brought us a bushel of apples, which we began cleaning and processing. He went back to putting hay under the trees as the boys lugged more apples to the house.

"Once you core and peel the apples, we put the cores and peels with water and cook them down. Then we strain well, and can the juice. The solids can go to your compost pile. Later you can make jelly from the juice, or use it as needed to make cold medicines. You can also make apple cider vinegar from the peels and cores, but it takes about six to cure, and it's a lot of work."

"Espy," I hesitated. "There's a question I have meant to ask you for some time."

"You can ask me anything, Anthea," she replied, placing more apples on the table for me to peel.

"Who is Anna Darrow?"

"She lives in the Seam. She's a senior this year, same class as Reed. Why?"

"Someone and I won't say who, voted for her for the girl tribute. I wondered who she was."

"Did she only get one vote?"

"I only took one vote for her."

"Mansfield Miller," Espy guessed correctly. The look of amazement on my face caused her to chuckle. "When we were in school, Manny was in love with Celli; but she didn't have eyes for anyone but Mason Darrow. Mason waited three years for Celli to turn 19. They married on her 19th birthday, when she was no longer eligible for the Reaping. Manny never forgave her; especially after her son Charlie was born before her first anniversary."

"Mr. Miller is still upset after all these years?" I shook my head in amazement.

"Did he name Reed as a tribute?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I know he voted for Reed because Rowan and Mason have been best friends all their life. We supported Mason and Celli getting married. They moved in with us when I was pregnant with Reed and she was pregnant with Anna. Mrs. Eldspar recommended I stay in bed, otherwise she thought I would miscarry. Celli cared for us, fed our men and helped me stay in bed to protect the pregnancy. Our home is at the edge of where the shopkeepers live. We know most of the shopkeepers and their families through Rowan's family business. We know most of the Seam because our families are from there. Before Mason and Celli's second anniversary, Manny married an older woman who had lost her husband. It's how he got the bakery. She died shortly after Bannah's tenth birthday. He has a stepdaughter who was seven when her mother married Manny. The news is she and her husband will help run the bakery. I'm not sure if you will see Manny around the bakery very much after it opens. He and the stepdaughter have never been very friendly."

"Well, I'm practicing my baking skills. I'm only going to rely on the bakery when I'm too busy to bake for myself or can't find what I need at _The Grey_." I hoped I exhibited the appropriate amount of nonchalance. "I have bread to put in the oven if we are all to have some lunch. Let's save that goose to roast on New Year's," I suggested to Espy. "I know it means keeping it penned up for a few more months, but we could have a nice sit-down dinner with some wine, several side dishes and dessert? It's Argus and my birthday. I'd like to serve a nice dinner for him. Four of the Hawthornes, four of your family, Argus and I are 10, which is exactly how many place settings I have."

"Sounds lovely – I will ask Alice to help cook, serve and clear."

I love the feel of the multigrain bread dough in my hands. I love the smell of it rising. When it has doubled in size, I punch it down, and pat it out on the floured table in a rectangle. I cut the rectangle in thirds, and then each third into eighths. Then I separate and move each piece onto a greased baking sheet and let them rise again. When they have doubled in size again, I bake them. Espy gives the multigrain and honey rolls a funny look. I rejoin Espy in sorting and prepping apples for preservation. "It's our favorite kind of bread in District 2," I explained. "Like the dark bread baked in loaves here, we have specialty bread in District 2."

The smell of baking bread woke Argus and after lunch, he helped Rowan and the boys put his desk and chair in his room. He and Rowan measured for the pergola I wanted over the slate stones. When he went back to bed; Rowan and the boys finished putting down hay. Then they went back to his shop and Espy and I worked to preserve all the apple rings and juice we could. I gave Argus a cored apple, stuffed with goat cheese and a handful of nuts to eat while he worked. I promise to leave dinner in the refrigerator for him. Before curfew, Rowan came back for Espy. We managed to preserve four bushels of fallen fruit. I laid out my clothes for school the next day and soaked my weary bones in a hot tub of foamy lavender bubbles from my private stash of toiletries.

I am awake early; nervous about my first day at school. I wear the blue dress I wore to the first Reaping meeting. I wear anklets and sensible walking shoes. I brush my hair into an inverted ponytail and brush some curl into it. I buff my nails and apply sunscreen and lip balm. I pack my lunch and water bottle with my medical backpack. I brew a cup of tea and make a light breakfast to settle my nervous stomach.

My first day of school is interesting. I walk with Lauren and her roommates, and meet up with Mr. Holt and Mr. Bracken. My room is clean; my class lists are in order; my text books are in order. My lesson plans are approved by Mrs. Thome. I have interesting lectures to share with my classes. My seating charts will be alphabetical until I can learn the names of all my students. I am prepared to monitor the school cafeteria and grounds during lunch hour – however I am assigned to monitor the nurse's office. While Mrs. Selka is at lunch, I will be her replacement. Her rules are simple, but absolute. The student health files are locked away from prying eyes. Eating at her desk is forbidden. Organizing her cupboards is forbidden. Non-student visitors to the office are forbidden. I'm to summon her for anything more serious than a simple bandage. I sit quietly on a chair in the hallway outside the nurse's office to eat my lunch. I wish I had a book to read, and I know to pack one tomorrow. I wish I had regular duties like the other teachers so I would have companionship. I remind myself this assignment is Mrs. Thome's way of isolating me from my peers and then berating me because I don't know them better.

As we walk home, my coworkers remind me it is the first Monday of the month, which means we go to the District Paymaster. I'm glad we're walking together and going together to the payroll office, but we enter separately in alphabetical order. As we stand there, more teachers join us. No one hesitates to readjust the alphabetically. I get to met a few of the elementary teachers this way. My coworkers and I wait for our group to finish at the payroll office and then we go to the Square to shop. The butcher store is open and despite the fact there are five young women in his store, Morio Heywood is subdued. He does not flirt. The selection is not large, but the store is open. My coworkers recommend we purchase all the dried or canned meat available until the butcher shop is open full time. The bakery is open and we meet Bannah's half sister and her husband. There is bread for sale, but no desserts. Mansfield Miller is nowhere to be seen. We stop at the green grocer; who is fully stocked with a variety of fresh vegetables. My coworkers explain everyone in the district knows the first Monday of the month is payday for district staff, and the merchants do their best to be fully stocked in preparation.

The grocer is glad to see us. I gathered suggestions from co-workers, Espy and Argus before creating our list. I pay the grocer in advance for next month's shipment which will arrive on Saturday after next payday. The grocer reminds us stock, including my previously ordered canning supplies, will arrive this Saturday.

Ian is not pleased to see us…I fill the herbal tea orders for my group while he packs supplies to take to Mina who is busy birthing a baby in the Seam. He locks up after I complete our sales. He walks me home and waits to escort me to Mina. I wake Argus and tell him where I'm going, so I will have a way home after curfew if needed. I change into a work clothes and grab my own supplies.

Mina gives me herbal vinegar to wash with when I arrive. There is no time to dawdle. I birth my first child in District 12 while mentoring Mina on each step of the process. He is a fine boy, yelling loudly as we introduce him to the world. Once he cleaned with Mina's herbal vinegar wash and settled; Mina insists on cleaning the mother and settling her on clean linens. I insist on physicals for the father and then the mother, which pleases them. I leave a basket with two days of good nourishing soups and bread, so the new mother will not have to cook for a day or so and can rest. Argus appears, with a registration apparatus. I take a sample of the baby's blood and register him, Kohl Mannes, as the newest citizen of District 12. As we walk Mina to the apothecary shop, she explains the recipe for the cleansing vinegar – rue, rosemary, lavender, wormwood, etc. When she has a mother in the sixth month of her pregnancy, Mina infuses a few gallons. Argus walks me home where we eat canned soup and goat cheese sandwiches before he goes back to work. I have a quick bath, lay out my clothes for tomorrow and fall into bed. Argus takes pity on me in the morning and stays awake long enough to fix breakfast and lunch for me. My medical backpack, lunch and a sweater sit on the table waiting for me to grab them and run to Lauren's house.

Rumor has obviously spread about my being out late birthing a baby. Mrs. Thome hovers in the halls to see when I come in. Since I arrive on time with Lauren and Mr. Holt, the viperous comments she planned to spit at me have to go unsaid. Her face turns an ugly shade of purple when she chokes out "Good Morning" to us. I am exhausted at the end of the day, but I will not reveal that weakness to anyone. I work in the garden, prepare dinner for us, and then after Argus leaves, I clean the kitchen and take a long soaking bath. I know I will get tougher and stronger the longer we stay in District 12.

My first month of school is an exercise in perfecting my poker face. I have bright spots in my days. Reed, Anna and Mitch are seniors in my science classes. Rush is a sophomore. I teach botany, earth sciences (which means I get to learn about coal production) and biology. There is no opportunity to deviate from the set curriculum. No exploring your interests like Argus and I did when Grandmother homeschooled us. Mrs. Thome and I seem to have settled into a truce of sorts. I am never late to school no matter how late I am out birthing a baby. I never engage in gossip with Mrs. Selka and flawlessly obey her rules. I never abandon a class to birth a baby. Mina has that under control. When I get home a few times, Ian is there. I have time to change my clothes, grab the medical backpack and a basket of food before he transports me to a home, usually in the Seam, where I mentor Mina as we birth the baby. He assures me he will never pick me up at school and cause unnecessary gossip about us.

"What are those?" I asked Galen when he brings forage to the house.

"Mine berries" he answered. "I think the proper name for them is autumn olives, but since the trees are planted on old mining areas to stabilize the land, everyone calls them mine berries. They grow really fast and you have to thin the trees every year. They are tart and really good with waterfowl."

"I'll try them. Do they preserve well."

"Alice makes a sauce out of them and preserves it," he shrugged. "Some people add them with plums and make a tart jam. Other people dry them and add them to soups, bakery goods or breakfast grains."

I buy a water fowl and a large forage bag of autumn olives. We talk about when he will find time to move the fence.

My life has become very structured. I keep my medical backpack filled and with me at all times. I teach daily Monday through Friday and work in the garden after school until dark. Then I clean house or preserve food until there is no electricity. The moment the lights flicker, I run to the bathroom and draw all the hot water I can for bathing. I perfect my bread baking skills on Friday evenings, baking an extra dozen whole wheat and honey rolls to trade with Galen. He tries to visit after dusk midweek and Saturday with forage items. I bake honey cookies for Angus and make an occasional shortbread. Even after the Hunger Games, the bakery and butcher shop service is intermittent, just as Mrs. Thome predicted. I work on Saturday for Ian – paying off my debt of herbs, plants, compost, soil and honey. Mina and I try to see as many pregnant mothers as possible in the apothecary shop on Saturdays. One Saturday Galen stops at the apothecary and tells me he is moving the back fence thirty feet to make it easier to harvest the apples and the maple sap. We make arrangements for him to replant a dozen of the maple saplings in the spring along the fence line by the road. It will take several years before they can provide sap, but it will be worth the effort when they mature. He quietly urges me to visit _The Grey_ before curfew and Rowan magically appears to give me a ride. It seems there will be more foraged items to acquire while the fence is dark. I trade a dozen large cabbages and twenty pounds of potatoes for pounds of nuts, grapes, plums, celery, eggplants, bushels of tomatoes and two waterfowl. Rowan brings me home before curfew. I clean and dice the celery into bite size pieces and preserve it in pint jars. They are the perfect size to add to a pot of stew or a pan of stuffing. I clean and put the celery roots in water to sprout so I can replant the roots and grow more celery. I clean and dice the eggplants, salting them and let them sit in the refrigerator until I can make a hearty vegetable soup with it, tomatoes, peppers, onions and black beans over the weekend. I get a dozen quarts of soup and am pleased with my efforts this week.

I learn to roast a large waterfowl, chicken or fish for Sunday dinner; serving leftovers on Monday and Tuesday. I boil and debone the carcass on Wednesday and make a large pot of soup to preserve. Late Wednesday nights, I cook whatever fish or fowl I gave gotten from Galen's forage and start the feed/preserve cycle again.

Argus and I harvest vegetables every afternoon after I get out of school. Before dusk we eat dinner. Argus keeps us in cheese to go with the soups I preserve, the apples we harvest, and the bread I bake. I wish for an entire weekend when we were off together to get things done; but Argus is the newest Peacekeeper. I should be happy he works in cycles of three twelve hour shifts, followed by one day off.

I brush the dirt off the vegetables and store the harvest in the bins Rowan made from our crates. Argus takes the trimmings from harvesting to the compost heap, turns it and waters it well when he comes home in the mornings. I harvest and preserve beans, greens, broccoli and cauliflower on Saturday after I get home from the apothecary store and early on Sundays before Espy and Alice come to work on apples. Argus is present when the load of coal is delivered to the house. He is very careful to keep the door to the bin closed during delivery to keep coal dust out of the cellar and the house. Argus and Rowan take down the screens and put up repaired storm windows. They store the screens in the garden shed. They use the last of the heavy plastic to insulate the windows in the attic. Argus helps Rowan dig the fence posts for the lean to for the cord of wood and assembly begins while there is still daylight. I harvest the dill, cilantro, chervil and parsley I planted in July. They are not bountiful crops, but it is nice to have them. I use the window screens Rowan and Argus took down to spread my herbs to dry. I move the potted herbs into the house to keep them growing this winter. I can transplant all of them in the spring.

Ian brings garlic. He reminds me to mulch the garlic I plant under the trees. When I harvest next July, I will save enough sets to plant again in October. He brings the barrels and when I can't work in the garden, I make mint water and rose water from large bags of mint and rose petals I acquired from _The Grey_. Galen brings me a dozen trimmed and rooted rose bushes. I put them in a dry place in the cellar until spring. He sells me two ducks, a bushel of wild plums and a forage bag of rosehips. Mina comes and we plan where to put the bee hive in the spring. Lauren comes by with four more rugs for me, which I trade for a bushel basket of cabbage, potatoes, carrots, turnips, onions and apples. Rowan drops off my cold frames and the armoire for the cellar. Mr. Tyson brings part of my cord of wood, pleased to see how we protect our investment.

I visit _The Grey_ after work on Saturday to purchase food to preserve on Sunday. Sunday I preserve, I garden, I sew. I try to meet the quotas I have set for myself. Mr. Tyson delivers part of my cord of wood and reminds me to save my apple tree branches for him when he smokes fish and meat. He will start smoking meats the weekend after the Harvest Festival.

The men pick apples on Sundays during the last two weeks of September and into October before the Harvest Festival. On Sundays Espy, Alice and I preserve apples from early morning to late afternoon. I learn there will be about six bushels of apples from each of my ten trees. The tree behind the house has bigger and better apples and it comes into season before my trees do. I get almost ten bushels of apples from that one tree and know it is a good crop of apples. We can quarts of sliced apples. From their cores and peels we can get quarts of good apple juice. Every jar we process sits on the table for a week to cool and settle. We divvy up the jars before we begin working on Sunday. Alice and Espy bring more empty jars and lids to replace the full ones they take with them.

I explain next Sunday is a day off for Argus and me. We've both been so busy working that we need time to catch up with household chores and spend some time with one another. I have asked Ian for Saturday off so I can work in the orchard. I tell everyone we will start at dawn on Saturday when Argus gets off work, and work until dusk. Mina will see our pregnant mothers at the shop on Saturday. She needs to infuse new batches of herbal wash.

Friday evening I make a triple batch of honey wheat rolls. I shop for eggs, cheese and fresh vegetables in the Square. I go to bed as early as possible because Saturday starts early. Rowan brings my busy box and transfers the toys from the basket to it. It gives us another basket for picking apples. While Alice coordinates emptying jars and canners from their wagon; Galen slips a large venison roast in one of my large cold pots, and stacks things on top to keep people from looking. I know the price he asks is less than what he could ask. I pay him in coin and insist he take the leftover bread at the end of the day.

I make a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs and hot biscuits for everyone who comes to work on the orchard. Argus arrives home, intending to nap until lunch when he will join in the work. Everyone eats quickly and we coordinate work plans. My four female colleagues join us. They bring the goats to graze. Upwood brings a busy box and a set of blocks to show me. We compare the boxes and she has done well improving to utilize the materials she can get. I compliment her efforts.

The men pick; the women sort and process. I make pots of real tea, not herbal, to keep us warm and working. At lunch time, Argus makes goat cheese sandwiches with the last handfuls of fresh spinach from our garden on honey wheat rolls I baked last night. I make a hearty tomato basil soup from the end of the season tomatoes I purchased from the green grocer. I save the seeds from the tomatoes, wash them well, and put them to dry with the other tomato seeds I have harvested in the cellar. We have pears from my co-workers and apples to eat also. Everyone likes my honey cookies. With four canners and lots of empty jars, we process many bushels of apples today. When one canner comes off the stove, another is filled and ready to take its place. Ditto with the fire pit Rowan made me outside. When dusk falls, I'm glad to see the canner pit fire die down and say a weary goodnight to everyone. After a quick dinner, Argus and I fall into bed.

We sleep in the next morning – a luxury we have not had in months. Argus makes a large pot of coffee while I make apple muffins for breakfast. We enjoy sipping our coffee and looking out the kitchen windows at the world. Argus tells me he and Cree have entered into an agreement where he will take discarded electronics at the Peacekeeper Offices and Dormitory. He will work on them in his spare time to make them useable again, but it will require work tables and a place to store things. Finally we agree the only space that will not be disturbed is in the attic. The trunks and apples don't take a lot of space. If we move the trunks to over my bedroom and the apples to over the kitchen, it will leave at least two-thirds of the attic available for tables, benches and the electronics. There are lights in the attic when we have electricity, but when there is no electricity; Argus will rely on oil lamps.

We did a quick rearrangement of the attic. I rearrange my things to free up two trunks. Argus thinks he could trade them to Rowan to get two large work tables and a work bench built in our space. I start the venison roast in a Dutch oven with half a bottle of wine from our stockpile. I peel potatoes, onions and carrots and keep them in a bowl in the refrigerator. The roast will feed us for at least three days and I plan a hearty stew from the leftovers. The smell of the rosemary, garlic and wine begin to permeate the house. I decant some of the mint water and rose water and put it in the bathroom. Argus measures the attic and draws a layout of the workspace he wants. He works on our household accounts. I sit with him and we discuss the funds left from our relocation, my salaries and his electronic needs. We inventory Mother's jewelry and choose to sell one of her necklace and earring sets to pay for tools, parts, tool boxes, and specialized pieces of electronic equipment. After he inventories what needs repaired and has a list of what is needed immediately, he will approach Cree to sell Mother's gems via one distribution train and receive his items on the next train. It will be easier to order through Cree and the Peacekeeper Offices than try to order through any other distribution sources.

We talk about putting greens, spinach and green onions in half of the proposed raised beds under the apple trees. We can put broccoli, kale and peas in the other half of the beds. We talk about what we can plant over winter to harvest in the spring using the cold frames. We talk about planting in the spring, and what seeds we have. We create a list of seeds to order when we get the electronic parts. We talk about what we can grow in containers on the kitchen table and the sideboard in the great room over the winter. We talk about what seedlings to start in the spring.

Argus goes to the garden shed and checks the drying herbs. He cleans the fire pit and stores the wood ash in the garden shed for trading to Mina. He restocks the fire pit. He inventories our preserved food in the cellar, and our stockpile. He cleans and maintains Mother's mantle clock, Father's television, and oils and cleans Grandmother's treadle sewing machine. He takes strips of material from my dark woolen bolt and weather strips the doors. He takes eight of our cold frame covers and attaches them like shutters to the outside of the windows, giving us another layer of insulation in the house. He draws a wooden covered unit for the cellar window. In the winter we can use it for cold storage. He will hire Rowan to build it for us.

I take a third of the processed apple slices and apple juice down to our shelves in the basement and add them to the running inventory list. I bring up a second bottle of wine for dinner. I refill our staples in the kitchen from the stockpile. I grind ten pounds of flour from the whole wheat grain in our stockpile. I make bread and set it to rise. I make a blackberry pie for dinner. I do some hand laundry and press my work dresses. I substitute the last of our summer clothing for our fall and winter items; setting things to go to the laundry and then be stored away until next year. I inventory our medical supplies. I infuse two different vinegars for battling cold weather illnesses. I take a bottle of white liquor and infuse a cough syrup for our own use.

When I add the vegetables to the Dutch oven, I add the last of the first bottle of wine. Argus and I plan what to do until dinner is ready, but our plans are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I whisper.

"Cree, with electronics…he's a week early!"

"What are we going to do? The place smells like roast."

"I have to answer the door, we don't have a choice. He knows I'm off today – it's not like there's anywhere to vacation in District 12."

I went to the kitchen and Argus answered the door. I opened the kitchen window a crack in hopes that it would create a draft and pull some of the smell out of the house. I open the door to the cellar in hopes the cool air will rise and force the warm air from the kitchen. I put the bread to bake in the oven, hoping its smell will overpower the roast.

Argus and Cree began carrying electronics into the house and up into the attic. When they are finished, Cree hangs around and talks business with Argus. They look at the garden and the orchard. Eventually, I remove the bread from the oven. I close the cellar and the kitchen window, and check the roast…it was time to eat and I didn't know what to do. I turned off the oven, and sat in front of the fire with some sewing.

Argus returned without Cree. "Is dinner ready yet?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to be done so we can eat," I replied calmly. "If you'll wash up and set the table, I'll dish up the food."

"Cree said not to panic about today's dinner," Argus said. "Everyone buys at _The Grey_; lots of people forage; and he assured me everyone barters, preserves and stockpiles whenever possible. He also said to let you know he enjoys roast duck if you ever find yourself with an empty spot at the table."

I laughed.

Rowan brought in material for long work benches for Argus. He built them in the attic, but they weren't permanent structures. We could take the tops off, and fit everything down the stairs if we ever moved. Rowan takes the plans for the cover for the cellar window. He loads Alice and Espy's share of the apple slices and juice in his wagon and promises to deliver them. With the new work benches, Argus sorted electronics daily for one hour after he returned home. We discuss the list of parts he needs and tools he does not have but could use. Argus gives Cree the jewels which go out on this month's distribution train with our list of parts, tools, tool boxes, a rolling work bench, garden seeds and a washing machine. Our items will come on next month's train.

"I'm going to be very busy the week before Harvest Festival," I explained to Argus. "We have permission from the Mayor to set up in the meadow for the Harvest Festival. Ian, Eben and Mina are hosting a free health clinic. Ian purchased fifteen bushels of my apples from Mr. Tyson." I made a face and Argus laughed. "He asked me to set up an apple-dunking booth to keep everyone busy while they are waiting in line to see the apothecaries. During the week before the celebration we are preparing cough syrup and tisanes for upset tummies. Lauren and her roommates are setting up a popcorn stand next to us, along with selling fabric items, goat cheeses, jellies and honey. Most of the vendors from _The Grey_ will be set up in the meadow that day. Several of the teachers are hosting 'pick your own' events through the day. We have permission from the Mayor to go past the fence to forage at the edge of the forest. There are apple trees, wild plums and grapes to pick. Several of the men are will pull downed tree branches from the edge of the forest into the meadow for the bonfire. Canna and Cargan are getting married in the meadow at dusk. Mayor and Mrs. Tarin are roasting two pigs and there will be a potluck dinner and a dance. After the dance, everyone's walking the happy couple to their new home. Curfew has been extended to midnight."

"I know," Argus grimaced. "It's going to be a long night. Six of us are working the meadow. Don't dance with any drunks, don't drink any hard cider and don't catch every possible disease from waiting on people at the celebration."

"Not to worry," I laughed. "Ian and Mina are making Echinacea tea with rosehip honey for all of us to drink the week before the Harvest Festival to boost our immune system. I'm wearing rubber gloves to while manning the apple dunking booth. Rowan is transporting Ian's apples and four washtubs to the celebration. As for the dancing - I don't know the steps they dance here in District 12, so I'm not dancing and making a fool of myself. Mr. Holt said he would partner me for a waltz if there is one. I'm not eating at the potluck; I'm taking a basket of food to share with the teachers. I have to go to Mayor Tarin's house before sunset and fix Canna's hair for the wedding."

I smell it before I see it or hear it. A dry musky smell is overwhelming. It overpowers the smell of popcorn or apples near me, or the smell of forest from the bonfire branches in the center of the meadow. In front of me, Mason and Celli Darrow walk sedately, holding hands, while their toddler grandson runs and skips in front of them. As I bend to get more apples for the washtubs, a mountain lion flies past me, pouncing on the child, grabbing him by the neck and shaking him. The screams from the crowd overwhelm the sound of bones breaking in his small body. Mrs. Thome abandons her family and friends at the edge of the meadow and charges the mountain lion. She throws herself repeatedly at the large cat; trying to get it to drop the child and come for her. She screams when the cat slashes her across the abdomen; but she continues her battle. She backs off and runs to kick the cat; but it slashes again - ripping open a femoral artery. Mason and Celli run to the bonfire for clubs to fight off the cat …but four peacekeepers open fire on the creature, putting it down. Mrs. Thome collapses at the cat, retrieves the child and cradles him in her arms before she faints from lack of blood. Ian and Mina run to them; Ian examines Mrs. Thome and Mina examines the child. He shakes his head at Mina as Mrs. Thome breathes her last breath in his arms. Mina shakes her head at the grandparents who collapse in shock and grief.

The Harvest Festival is over. Canna and Cargan are not married. The Mayor and Cree order everyone to pack up and go home. Eben ties a rope to the hind legs of the mountain lion and hauls it up into a tree. He dumps one of the wash tubs and proceeds to bleed the mountain lion. It's such a gory sight; I know I will have nightmares.

Argus comes home at dawn to change clothes and fill a backpack for travel. Cree feels they need to search the forest for signs of the lioness's habitat to ensure there are no cubs or a partner to come in search. Half the Peacekeeper force erects a staging area of tents in the meadow – near the unused bonfire. Surveyors from the mines join the Peacekeepers to map as much of the forest as possible. Electricity will run intermittently in the District but around the clock in the fence. Six groups of three will go out into the forest: one Peacekeeper, one surveyor and one tracker or dog handler. The Mayor splits the roasted pigs into seven portions, sending food out with the men and sending food home to the Darrow family. Water bottles are filled. Groups are delineated. Galen volunteers for one of the groups and I am grateful when he is assigned to Argus. I feel more confident about my brother returning unscathed. School is dismissed for a week until the Mayor and Mrs. Tarin can make arrangements for Mrs. Thome's body. Mr. Holt is announced as the new School District Director.

Eben sends the groups out with a jar of the mountain lioness's blood thinned with water to prevent excessive coagulation. He recommends they use it on their last day of hiking away from the District. He believes the blood will act as a deterrent to keep other wild animals from crossing their paths back to the meadow. He put the carcass by the bonfire so the dogs can scent on it before they leave the meadow. He will not light the fire and burn the carcass until the search groups are out of sight of the meadow.

Galen's dogs pull him, Argus and Cargan into the forest. Canna and I stand and hold hands, watching them hike out of sight. Espy and Alice find us there and force us to go home. Rowan and Alice plan to finish harvesting the apple trees. When I am not preserving apples, I gather the remaining harvest from the garden and either preserve it or store it in the cellar in the bins. I bake bread and make hearty soups to feed the Peacekeepers at the Meadow. I stay busy from dawn to dusk, only allowing myself to cry when there is no one around.

Ian comes by to ask me to work at the apothecary store during the day when he is with the Darrow family. I can't go, but I send him off with a basket full of potatoes, carrots, cabbage, turnips and apples to give to the family. Canna comes by after three days and she exhausts herself helping pick and sort apples. When there are no more apples to pick, Canna helps Rush and Reed rake up the hay around the trees and pile it where we can spread it on the new beds Rowan and the boys build around the apple trees. They ferry my soil and compost from the distribution center to the house. They fill the beds, plant the garlic and cover the beds with hay. Canna helps me dig the last of the potatoes from my garden. Rowan and the boys build the pergola I want for over the slate stones. The new raised beds and pergola cost me but it is worth it. It shows that I have faith my brother will return and that we will continue to make this house our home.

Mrs. Tarin stops by, looking for Canna. She hasn't slept well since Mrs. Thome died and worries herself sick waiting for news of Cargan. I slip Mrs. Tarin some sleep syrup. She is to use it in a pot of chamomile tea for Canna after she has a hot bath. I tell Mrs. Tarin that half of it will make Canna sleep for twelve hours. If she needs more in the next few days, I will get it from the apothecary store. There was no wedding that night in the meadow and if Cargan does not return, there will not be a wedding.

On day six, one group returns to the meadow, cold and exhausted. They did not see signs of a mountain lion, but did kill a bear before it got too close to the District. A pack of wild dogs took flight they used the blood of the lioness before turning back to the meadow. On day seven, four more groups come home – with no sighting of a mountain lion. Argus and his men do not return. Mr. Holt relieves me of teaching duties until Argus returns, but it does not ease my fears.

On day eight, Cree says he can't spare any men for a search or rescue mission. We have to hope Argus, Galen and Cargan come home on their own in the next two days because a blizzard is predicted for the mountains. If they are not home before then, we may never find their bodies. I busy myself with garden, orchard and composting chores. I preserve food. I sit at the game table and cry. I'm not sleeping. I'm not eating. I worry.

Day ten, Ian and Espy dose my tea at dinner time. I must have been tired because I do not catch them doing it, nor do I expect their subterfuge. He carries me to bed and she tucks me in and stays with me until it is almost curfew. Before dawn, Cree enters the house and stands respectfully in the hall and calls my name until I rouse and answer him. Argus's radio is back in range. They will walk through the night and should be back at the meadow before mid-morning. I dress quickly in warm clothes. Cree will let me come to the meadow if I tend any medical emergencies for the men. I grab my medical backpack. Cree is anxious to get back…and I am anxious he not change his mind about letting me come.

They are windblown and a little dehydrated, but Argus, Galen and Cargan are a sight for sore eyes as they exit the forest and head back to the meadow. Cree radios the Peacekeeper Office and tells them to shut down the electricity in the fence so this last group can enter safely. They are late returning because Argus and Cargan get the idea to walk and map a 50-mile perimeter around the District. I dress small scrapes and cuts, but other than dehydration, the men are fine despite their adventure. Rowan has appeared unexpectedly with a distraught Espy who checked on me at the house and discovered I was missing. They drove straight to the meadow after leaving the boys at school. He helps the Peacekeepers strike camp while Espy delivers Cargan to the Mayor's home and Argus and I to our home. He bathes; I cook; we eat; we sleep until late afternoon. The Mayor comes by to thank Argus for his dedication. Argus insists he was doing his job to protect the District. It was Cargan's and Galen's efforts and abilities that kept them going. Galen foraged and trapped for extra food when supplies ran low; Cargan drew excellent maps which got them home in quick time once they completed their perimeter search of the district. The Mayor agrees that the perimeter map was a good idea, especially when Argus explains they mapped four abandoned coal mining sites. Sometime in the future, the sites should be inspected to see if they provide access to other veins of ore.

The Mayor asks us to a dinner the next evening for Cargan and Canna. They aren't wasting any time and will be married before sunset tomorrow. It will not be the joyous celebration they planned before, but there will be a cake, a fire and the toasting of bread. The Mayor has assigned them to live in Mrs. Thome's home – which will give them time to clean and rearrange the house and mourn his mother. Canna will wear my white dress and I will arrange her hair in soft cascades of curls – nothing elaborate. Cargan and Canna realize they are the important part of the celebration; they are what matters – not clothes, not food, not hair styles, nor the mode of celebration.

Cree gives Argus the weekend off and Mina works in the apothecary store to give me time off. Cree appears in work clothes at breakfast time on Saturday to help us plant garlic, onions, carrots, beets and cauliflower for a late spring harvest. We dig out the beds, and refill them with good soil and compost. I make apple muffins for breakfasts and feed us with hearty soups and sandwiches. I keep us warm and working with hot tea. Galen knows Cree is helping with the garden because he puts the finishing touches on the fire pits for the trees while we are busy planting. He doesn't reappear at odd hours with forage. We put the cold frames on the back raised beds where we've planted carrots, beets and cauliflower. We mulch the raised beds around the apple trees where we planted garlic and onions.

After the first hard frost, Mr. Tyson and Rowan work to prune the orchard. Rowan hauls off several loads of apple limbs to Mr. Tyson's smoke hut. I manage to buy waterfowl from _The Grey_ for smoking. Fall is officially over and winter descends upon us in endless gray and cold days. Rowan brings the cover for the cellar window well. He cleans out the cellar window well and shows me how to use the covered well for keeping food cold. Mr. Holt assigns me school duties with the other teachers. I am no longer required to eat my lunch in solitude. He's of the opinion Mrs. Selka can eat her lunch when she is not needed by students or staff. Despite the cheerful fires I build in the fireplace, despite the daily company of the other teachers; I cannot wait for spring. I inventory my seeds. I plan what seedlings to start before the winter ends. I draw up plans for where to plant the peach, pear and plum seedlings in the orchard. I have at least thirty good-sized apple seedlings to transplant. I need to plant ten apple seedlings in my orchard. I plan to barter five seedlings to Galen, two to Lauren and I owe three to Mr. Tyson. I will plant one at Canna's house in memory of Mrs. Thome, one at the bakery in memory of Bannah and one at the butcher shop in memory of Boyce. Despite the fact that we were never friends, I am sorry the shadow Mrs. Thome's death casts on Cargan and Canna's marriage. The rest of my seedlings I can barter.

Argus returns home shortly after he left one day; he tells me I am needed at the Darrow home. Anna is hysterical. When she returned home from school today, her parents had taken their lives by eating poisonous berries. Mr. Holt is there and asks me to mentor Anna. She will move in with her brother; there is nowhere else for her to go. She is too bright just to drop out of school and begin life working full time in the mines. Argus is there to remove the bodies once I get Anna packed and out of the house. Ian arrives with sleep syrup to dose Anna when we get her to her brother's house. She does not come to school for a few days. I make it a point to see her every day, to take baskets of food, to take sleep syrup for the family. I don't know what to think – this opens old wounds for me. Argus comforts me and assures me that someday we'll have the answers about our parents' deaths and Grandmother's stroke. His eyes turn dark and stormy during his reassurance and for the first time, I feel there is a chasm between my twin and I.

I go to the apothecary store on Saturday and am surprised to see Ian. A shipment of supplies – rubbing alcohol, bandages, witch hazel, gallon jugs of vinegar, gallon jugs of rubbing alcohol, fever reducing tablets, bottles, stoppers, etc. – has arrived. I help him put them away and then I go to the kitchen to start a batch of cough syrup. On the stove is a bowl of purple blue berries. I have never seen them before…ever.

"Ian," I called out, "What do you want me to do with these berries?"

He came running to the kitchen, yelling all the way, "DID YOU EAT ANY OF THOSE?"

"No! My grandmother taught me better than that! You never eat berries unless you can positively identify what they are!" I frowned at him. "Please don't yell at me and please don't assume I'm stupid."

"Well," he said, watching my face. "I guess you didn't eat any, because you would be dead right now. Those are called nightlock. They are so poisonous that you are dead before you start to digest them."

I looked at him and then it dawned on me. "Did you give Mason and Celli poison?" I loved working in the shop, but there was no way I would work for him if he had done that.

"NO!" He said harshly. "I took those from the house before Anna or Charlie saw them and considered doing the same thing. Celli and Mason have been depressed since little Charlie's death. I was trying to treat them; but the herbs weren't working. I don't know where Mason and Celli bought the white liquor. I don't know where they got the berries either. Mason hadn't been to the mine in days, he may have gone foraging for them. Anyhow, he and Celli had been drinking and I think it lead to eating the berries."

"So why did you keep them?" I didn't understand.

"Because sometimes people get a wasting disease; because sometimes people are mortally injured. I'm going to make a few bottles of nightlock syrup from those berries, using white liquor and sugar. Then I will have something to ease people out of this life."

"I can't be here," I stumbled out of the apothecary store. I don't know how I got home, but I did. Euthanasia my Grandfather called it. He saw a lot of it during the Dark Days. I fell on my bed and wept until I passed out from exhaustion.

Argus came home at midnight. I pretended to be asleep; I didn't want any to discuss Ian and my conversation. Argus didn't wake me to ask why I was still dressed. He slipped off my shoes and covered me. The next morning when I was making breakfast, Argus appeared in the kitchen. "Rough night?" I asked.

"Yours must have been rougher than mine. Ian told me that you left the store without working for him. The grocer said you didn't pick up our standing order. I come home and you're asleep with your shoes on. What happened?" Argus watched my face carefully.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still shook up about little Charlie dying and then Mason and Celli dying. I'm worried I'm not saying the right things to Anna to keep her in school. They were so close to Rowan and Espy and I don't know how to comfort them either. I feel helpless…and I never feel helpless. I can take baskets of food to everyone until our supplies run out…but I don't know if I'm helping anyone."

"You are doing fine. Ian and I talked. If you can forgive him for wanting a method to euthanize dying people in pain – physical pain; he wants you to come back to the store on Saturdays."

"It's a good thing I have a week to sort my feelings then, isn't it?" I made breakfast for us, but headed for Rowan and Espy's house afterwards. I would pay Rowan to pick Anna up each morning and bring her to school. The offer would be better coming from him as a friend of the family, than from me – her teacher. I asked him to pick me up after school on Monday. We need to pick up Argus's electronics order and our standing order with the grocer. Argus's spare job is as important to our success as my job at the apothecary shop. I'm thrilled to have the washing machine to do our laundry except Argus's Peacekeeper whites.

A loud siren interrupted my lesson on the history of coal as a fossil fuel. When the siren died to a low monotone tone before gearing up to a shrill body piercing level; I excused the students. "Those of you with siblings - find them first and stay together as a group." I grabbed my medical backpack and was out the door and running for the mines before anyone could waylay me. As I run for the mines, Cree intercepts me.

"It's bad, the deep ones always are," Cree says. "I felt the ground shake in my office. What do you need?"

"Where's the new mine doctor?"

"He was scheduled to go to the mine early this morning to check on some of the men. I don't know if he's alive." Cree responded. "What do you need until we can find him?"

"A tent over there, with cots – away from the mine entrance and the road. I need Argus, Ian, Eben, Mina and medical supplies." I headed to an empty area near the fence. Cree radioed for help. I'd like to think help and medical supplies came very fast, but the truth is, the managers from the mine began crowd control and relaying information before the tent was ready. By the time the first injured arrived at the surface, the triage tent was erected and medical supplies were in place.

Eben was in charge of triage; Argus and I tended burns, broken bones, and minor cuts; Ian and Mina tended anything life threatening. One of the last miners come to us was Turner Everdeen. His left hand was badly burned and he had a few cuts and scrapes on his face. Eben made a snow pack for the hand while I cleaned and sutured one bad cut next to the scalp. The Mayor arrived with a layout of the mine and Turner was able to identify where the cave-in occurred. Cree was right, it was deep and it killed several dozen miners and the new mine doctor. While mine managers and the Mayor tried to determine what to do, Turner quick sketched a work-around to bypass the treacherous part of the mine and create a stable mining platform.

I felt extraordinary empathy for this young man. His parents were part of the group that did not survive the cave-in, yet he didn't dwell on his loss. He knew if the mine were shut down for any length of time, children would starve and the community would be demoralized. I always felt Turner could be more than a miner. His mathematics and spatial understanding were excellent; but he was 19 now and there were no career options for him. The mine would be his life.

Ian and Mina took the worst injuries; allowing families to exchange words with one another before they began working on miners. The hopeless cases knew it was hopeless and said goodbye to their family, sending them away. When the family left, Ian or Mina administered a shot glass of an almost purple-blue liquid to the miners. They died instantly after drinking it. I knew what Ian and Mina were dispensing; I wondered how they would cope. Ian caught my eye; sadness fell over his face. "I'm sorry," I mouthed at him. He nodded and turned to the next cot in his side of the tent.

Over the next several hours, Argus and I tended dozens of minor injuries. Ian and Mina helped two dozen miners say goodbye to their families. There would be dozens more whose families would never forget today. At the end of the day¸ Lauren and the remaining teachers who were not assigned to work crews gathered the orphaned children and took them to homes to get clothes. They went to the school and cooked and fed the children, tucking them into sleeping bags, and blankets for a restless night of sleep.

During an emergency planning session in the middle of the night at the Judicial Building, we agreed to set up a center for the orphaned children in the school gymnasium. Cree went to the Peacekeeper Dormitory to commander cots and blankets to set up for the children. Peacekeepers go door to door in the Seam, ensuring the safety of all the families, and getting lists of who is missing, who is injured and working with mine managers to open safe places in the mine in the morning. We had to prevent mass fostering of orphaned children by other miners. We did not need poor families trying to provide for more children. The death benefits that should be paid to the children would go farther establishing a community home for all of them. Amazingly, everyone agreed the community needed to band together to provide for the children.

"We are not discussing this," Ian spoke firmly to Turner while checking his bandages. "I'm not charging you for medical supplies or medical treatments. I'm using your condition to teach Anthea how to create and use snow pack and how to create burn salve." He interrupted Turner again, "no, she won't take payment for the food she brings you because she's teaching me the importance of food in medical treatments. Everything she gives you for food has vitamins essential in cellular repair and new skin growth. If you are to keep use of that hand, you have to use the medicine I give you, eat the food she gives you and do the physical therapy regimen prescribed by Argus. You are not going to be cured tomorrow, but before you are 20, the hand will be as good as new."

I smiled as I finished an infusion to clean burns made from elder flowers, comfrey and witch hazel. Turner was not our only burn patient from the mines. Last week we created a new supply of infusion for snow packs with aloe vera and wintergreen oil. I started on a healing salve with lavender in it when I hear the shop bell ring. We are low on witch hazel and I start brewing a new batch.

Aven entered the shop, "My father is concerned about Turner," she said timidly. "I thought I would pop in to check on him."

Ian stepped quickly out of the examination room. "I put him to sleep so I can change his bandages. I've got him in a snow pack right now, but I need to finish while he's asleep." Aven thanked us for the information and left.

"You should teach elementary school the way you spin tales…" I admonished him.

Ian shrugged. "Turner will be wide awake if Miss Anna Darrow comes in…"

"Oh," I chuckled and went back to finish my lavender-scented salve. Turner might not appreciate the floral scent when rubbing salve on his hand to help the scars, but Anna might. While I worked in the kitchen, I assembled a hearty potato and broccoli soup and made toasted croutons. The pot would feed a dozen – so we had plenty to feed store employees, visiting pregnant mothers and for Turner to take a quart of soup home with him.

_Hunger Games 26_

"What do you want for your birthday," Argus asked.

"Our birthday," I corrected him.

"What do you want for our birthday?" He chuckled.

"I want Cargan to train Turner to take over his job. He's good with math and spatial measurements. His medical leave barely supports him. It won't support a wife."

"Anna?" he guessed correctly and I nodded. "I'll talk to Cargan – if he needs help, I make sure he discovers how gifted Turner is. When you attend the community meeting with the Mayor on Sunday, mention how Turner's quick thinking allowed District 12 to reopen the mines faster than ever before. If the District wants to reward Turner, they should retrain him for a job worthy of his abilities."

"What do you want for our birthday," I asked Argus.

"I want you to not be so sad. Maybe your present, which is arriving next Sunday, will help with that."

"Each day I'm better – don't worry about me. What do you really want for our birthday?"

"I need some time to work on electronics. Parts and tools came on the last distribution train, but I have yet to work on any long term projects. I thought maybe we could organize some time for me on my days off to work on things."

"Sounds like a plan!" I laughed.

"It's settled then," I assured the Mayor. "Turner gets trained to be a surveyor; Anna keeps her job in the mine office. Aven helps me while we convert the old Peacekeepers Dormitory into a Community Home for the orphaned children from the mines. Turner and Anna marry as soon as school is out and you don't have to worry about Aven's infatuation with him."

The Mayor rolled his eyes at me. "We continue to use the school gym as temporary housing for the orphans. The Sawyers, Hawthornes and Tysons renovate the dormitory and tear down the unused storage areas to free up ground space for a garden and orchard. The District pays work crews. You procure food, clothing, medicine and household supplies for the children at the lowest cost possible for the District. And…you donate your time and expertise to establish a garden and orchard in the spring. You teach the children to grow and preserve food. Every child old enough to sign for tesserae will have to do so." He sighed. "I don't like that they have to sign for tesserae…"

"They probably would have to sign for it anyway," I finished his sentence. "You will let me forage outside the fence in the spring for fruit tree seedlings to begin a fruit orchard? I can get apple seedlings from my house and get peach and pear seedlings from Kirkwood, but I need to get plum, apricot and cherry seedlings from the forest. Argus can help; his crew spotted fruit trees during their lioness trek."

"Acceptable, as long as you don't badger me for a house for Anna and Turner that has three times the garden space of yours."

"Acceptable," I laughed, "as long as they do have space for a garden and for an apple tree…or two."

The Mayor agreed to hear my input on the staff for the Community Home. Argus and I had our grandparents after we lost Mother and Father. Some of these children had no one, not even a sibling. I suggested the school district staff mentor the children. I felt some of the senior citizens who were no longer able to work in the mines should act as supervisors to the orphaned children. It would provide them with food, clothing, a place to live, and a reason to stay active.

In addition to Rowan fixing my potting bench, Argus asked him to build us a set of bent willow patio furniture. I don't want to know what he traded for it, or how much he paid for it. I just gasped in amazement when Rowan and the boys pulled up with a wagon and began offloading my patio furniture. It was so well built and sturdy; a loveseat, two chairs and a coffee table to match my potting bench. I planned to use the patio at least once a day in the spring and summer – which made me yearn for the end of winter!

I roasted the goose for dinner, inviting the Hawthornes and the Sawyers. Espy made mounds of fluffy mashed potatoes; Alice made a large blackberry cobbler. I made ginger and carrot soup to start our meal, with toasted croutons. We had roasted duck with apple and onion stuffing. I cooked whole green beans, broccoli and made a sweet slaw from one of our cabbages. I made small three-lump honey wheat rolls like Grandmother used to make for special occasions. With two chilled bottles of white wine, it was a festive dinner. My gift to my brother was my agreement to sell another set of mother's jewelry so he could purchase more electronic parts, tools, toolboxes and extended lighting for the attic. At least Argus was capable of installing the lighting without having to hire additional help.

It was a cold, snowy day when the Victory Train came to town. I stopped at Ian's and asked him to take the medicines we didn't distribute at the Harvest Festival to the meadow tonight. He informed me he was sending the medicines with Mina and Eben. Mr. Holt approved Eben and Mina setting up in the nurse's office with Mrs. Selka. He would see as many citizens as possible in the meadow, but felt it was important to share the extra medicines with the families at the school.

I registered citizens at the Square. So many people were ill or fatigued. The whole situation of mandatorily ordering citizens to stand out in the cold and the wet infuriated me. Why couldn't the victor, Talise, remain in the comfort of her warm train until we had better weather? How would delaying one or two days affect her now what she was a citizen of leisure?

No one looked forward to the "celebration" today – everyone looked like they wanted to be at home in a warm bed. Groups huddled together to conserve warmth. Everyone with children the reaping age was packed in the Square to welcome the victor. Families with children under reaping age were in rooms and group areas at the school. The tents at the Meadow provided minimal protection for the elderly, the single, and the families without children. I heard cough after cough after cough and knew it wasn't viral but black-lung disease affecting the miners.

As the ceremony started, we all turned to the large screens showing the mandatory viewing of the Victory Tour. I spotted Morio and his father and Mr. Miller and his step-daughter standing near the stage; their misery etched on their faces. The speeches occurred, the green grocer's teenage daughter brought forth a large bouquet of flowers - how did the District get such a lush bouquet this time of year, unless it was specially shipped, along with the food for the celebration? I wondered if the winner stored her plaques in a box in a dark closet…or did she hang them by District number in the halls of her new home in Victor's Village? I wanted to hate her, but I could not. We all do what we have to do to survive. Snow started falling, and everyone was in a hurry to clean up and get home before the snow got too deep.

I looked forward to having Sunday to get things done at the house. It could blizzard for days as far as I was concerned. I wanted the snow, my winter crops could use the moisture. In the morning I went to get more firewood from outside and was surprised to see Argus coming home late, cold and tired. He found the frozen bodies of Mr. Miller and Mr. Heywood near the Square, covered with snow; an empty bottle of white liquor between them. They began drinking after the "celebration" and never returned home.

When Argus woke, he went to the apothecary store to help Rowan and Ian move things and install new cupboards and drawers for the herbs. Rowan dropped him off before curfew. He tells me the District lost a dozen senior citizens due to pneumonia from the bitter cold. The sad thing is they infected so many people at the tents in the meadow; there will probably be more deaths.

I made a hearty white bean soup and cornbread with goat cheese and sage. We stoked the fire and played chess with one another until it was very late. Before we went to bed, my wish has been realized, there is twelve inches of snow on the ground and the skies promise more before dawn. There is no school for a week. It is critical to get the routes to the mine open followed by critical services. I love the time the snow gives me to make soups, bake bread and cookies, build hot fires, sew, read, infuse more cold medicines and take leisurely bubble baths and naps. Despite the hardships to the district because of the cold weather and excessive snow, I needed this time to relax and catch up on small tasks I have procrastinated on at the house.

While I concocted a warming breathing balm for the masses struggling with chest congestion, I made a large pot of potato, turnip, carrot and cabbage soup, seasoned with a little garlic, onions and rosemary. I send Ian to the bakery to get two loaves of bread. I cut the bread into croutons, seasoned and baked them while making soup. I liked offering a hot cup of soup to our pregnant mothers while they waited patiently for Mina and me to see them. I wished for summer when I could give the women fresh spinach salad or cantaloupe to keep their vitamin levels up. The best Mina and I can do is weigh our expecting mothers, measure their tummies, check blood pressure, pulse and listen to their hearts once a month until they give birth. Two of our pregnant mothers will probably give birth this week. They are looking exhausted from work in the mines. I can only advise what they lack…time to pamper themselves and take it easy before the baby is born. Ian popped in to offer to go for supplies at _The Grey_ since Mina and I were busy. I think it was his excuse to give our pregnant mothers a ride back to the Seam instead of letting them walk in this bitter cold.

"Brr," Argus shrugged out of his gloves and coat. He reached for the cup of hot tea I poured for him, wrapping his hands around it before drinking. "That's tasty!" He said when he drained the cup.

"I made carrot soup with lemon balm and ginger." I filled a bowl for him and finished making a hot sandwich. "Is it still snowing?"

"It is, and this is the night I'm supposed to walk out to _The Grey_ and around to the west entrance of the mine during the first half of the night. Cree will let me take one of the covered electric scooters to finish my rounds. At least I won't freeze the rest of the night."

"I'll fill your thermos with hot tea before you go."

"Add some Echinacea and rose hip honey if possible. Everyone seems to have an illness they are willing to share with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Oh don't be perverse! Cree is down with a winter illness," Argus explained. "I said I would cover a shift tomorrow so one of his lieutenants could cover for him. It's part of the reason he's letting me take a scooter."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll pack a basket for you to take to Cree with spearmint and yarrow tea to drink before he goes to bed. I'll send ginger and cinnamon tea is to drink during the day. Echinacea and rose hip honey to add to his tea. I can add a quart of the carrot soup. I have more rolls. They will be tasty with either soup."

"I think the tea and honey are enough. It conveys our concern for his health without suggesting we have a stockpile of food to give to all the ill in the District. Cree can get soup and bread from the dormitory kitchen, but can prepare the tea and honey in his suite. You can add some of that soothing breathing balm and some of the breathing herbs to add to a hot soaking bath. Easy to follow instructions will be helpful."

Sally Mae's stew smelled especially good today. I didn't ask what the meat was, I didn't want to know. Ian warned me weeks ago not to eat any of Sally Mae's soup which looked like it had strips of dried beef in it. Truth be told, it was strips of tree bark, and not so kind to digestive systems. Ian and I ordered a cup of today's soup; grateful for the warmth permeating our bones. Ian handed her a large bag of beans, a bag of dried purslane and a handful of garlic bulbs. "Trade you for two quarts of soup," he put empty jars on her cook table. "I have herbs to gather. Sally Mae wants to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

"Miss Jace, my mother wondered if you would talk to Mayor Tarin. She used to be a cook at the school and she hopes he would hire her to cook for the Community Home. She taught me everything I know about cooking. Some days my soup is better than others, but Ian's barter will make a hearty soup."

"Can she bake and preserve also?" I asked. "If she were willing to live at the Community Home and be the cook; she could also teach the children about cooking and food preservation. Can you bring her to _The Grey_ next Sunday so I can talk to her?"

Sally Mae was amenable to the arrangement and began filling Ian's jars while advising her daughter Sae on how small to dice carrots. I went in search of Ian to help him with stock for the store.

The renovation on the old Peacekeeper Dormitory will be completed in six weeks. I thought about it for a long time and when I approached Argus, he agreed with me. Argus and I inventoried Mother's jewelry, and the cash we had on hand from our relocation and from our jobs. Selling Mother's pearl necklace and earrings would yield enough cash to offset the shortfall of funds for establishing the Community Home. Argus approached Cree to help us. We were able to sell Mother's jewels via one distribution train and have supplies delivered on the following one. I ordered medicines, household items, blankets, warm clothing in multiple sizes and six months of food from the District's money. Mother's pearls purchased seeds and garden supplies; items needed for preserving the harvest; goats and laying hens.

"What's for breakfast?" Argus made coffee for both of us.

"Pancakes with fried apples. I went through the apple baskets yesterday and found six apples that needed to be used." I shrugged.

"Sounds yummy," he yawned. "I took the grocer's repaired lamps back to him yesterday. He traded me a small butter and cream for the work on the lamps. I broke down and bought some nut butter and some sharp cheese to go with apples for lunches this week."

"You've been a good sport about eating apples." I laughed.

"Any time you want to trade a bushel of apples for a pound of bacon, I could make the sacrifice." Argus laughed.

"I wish you hadn't said that – now I'm craving bacon, greens and tomato sandwiches like Mother used to make."

"How many bushels of apples are in the attic?"

"Five. It's at least two more months of lunches for us."

"I vote we talk to the green grocer this week and see if he will trade a market basket of apples for two tomatoes. You've got greens growing in pots in the kitchen. I'll talk to the butcher and see if he'll take a bushel of apples for a pound of bacon. Then we can have those bacon, tomato and greens sandwiches for lunch one day…"

"Instead of apples?" I teased. "I'm planning on making some apple fritters or apple muffins today for breakfasts this week; and I've been promising you an apple pie for a couple weeks now."

"I never knew there were so many ways to prepare apples," he laughed. "The real low point in our apple consumption was the soup made from leftover pork, squash, cabbage and apples."

"Yeah, that was a Sally Mae suggestion…and I won't make it again." I grimaced.

"You've been very creative and frugal when feeding us…but yeah – next time bake the apples into muffins or cakes, but leave them out of soup."

I fill the kitchen table with flats of starter plants of tomatoes and peppers. Argus and I move the kitchen table to near the kitchen windows so the starter plants get all the sunshine they can. We inventory our seeds again, and double check the garden layout so we know if we need anything before it is time to plant. Our over-winter garden of garlic, onions, carrots, beets and cauliflower will be ready to harvest late spring. Argus loads the fire pits in the corners of the orchard. We will start the fires and keep them going to keep the air warm around the trees to protect the tender spring buds in case we get an unexpected cold snap.

When the weather warmed, Argus refused to take me in search of seedlings. He opted to take Turner so I could stay in school and teach. Turner had not returned to the mines yet so he was available when Argus was ready to go. They came back in a week with 36 sturdy fruit and nut seedlings. It took us another week to plan and plant the orchard, which included six of my seedlings. It took another week to plan and plant the vegetable garden for the Community Home. Galen expanded the fence to double the size of the new orchard space.

I did not know and did not suspect my brother of ulterior motives. In the week they were gone, Argus taught Turner how to make bows and arrows. He taught Turner to cut down seedlings, not from fruit trees, but from ash and maple trees to get the strongest and straightest arrows. I didn't know he saved a leather coat from Grandfather's closet. They used the lining of the coat to make bows and arrows, and created waterproof wraps and quivers from the leather to hold bows and arrows in dead trees in the forest outside the District where they could not be found. Argus got a long metal rod from Galen and used it to tie the arrows to it while they dried. It kept them straight. It would take Argus a few trips outside the fence to cure two dozen accurate arrows and three bows for Turner to use in the future. With his injured hand holding the bow, it was better than the physical therapy Argus devised earlier. He taught Turner where to look for berries, edible greens and where to find a stream to catch fish. They made an agreement with one another to barter for some of the items Turner foraged in exchange for information about Peacekeeper movements and fence conditions.

My time alone without Argus that week was not spent alone. Alice Hawthorne died peacefully in her sleep. Galen said she claimed to be tired early in the afternoon and laid down for a nap. When he went to wake her at dinner time, she was gone. Ian wondered if it had something to do with the headaches she had been having lately, but as neither Ian nor I are certified to conduct autopsies, the District called it natural causes. Galen is distraught but he keeps working, foraging and caring for his sons.

When Argus returns from his walkabout with Turner, we spend all possible time planting gardens and orchards for us, the Community Home, Galen, Ian and Eben, and Rowan and Espy. We are quite a work crew when we get together. We dig and plant seedlings. Rowan builds raised beds around my new seedlings I plant. Galen brings me eight grape seedlings and I gladly trade apple and maple seedlings for them. He brings me the laurel bush and I plant it with two fish, hoping they will nourish it while they decompose. We plant the dozen rose bushes waiting in the cellar. Argus and I plant every spare patch of dirt at our house with vegetables and herbs.

"I need help," Anna said as we took a quick walk around the square after she helped plant the garden at the Community Home. "I can't keep living with Charlie. There is just not enough room or privacy and they are mourning little Charlie and our parents. I'm too old to go to the Community Home. I will be overage at the next Reaping, but everyone says I'm too young to marry. If I'm old enough to work full time in the mines office when I graduate, I ought to be old enough to do what I want."

"I'm not telling you what to do," I told Anna. "You love Turner, he loves you. You've lost your parents, he's lost his parents. You are both old enough to marry. I don't understand why 20 is the benchmark for marriage. Your mother didn't wait, Turner's mother didn't wait. I think it's entirely appropriate that you don't wait. Especially now when you can help Turner while he recovers. Of course," I smiled, "I will be hurt if you don't ask to borrow my white dress. Ian will be hurt if you don't let him provide the bread for toasting and Argus will be hurt if you don't allow him to donate the firewood necessary for your first fire."

Anna's eyes danced.

Ian stayed at the apothecary three Saturdays in a row. When we didn't have customers, we planted vegetables and herbs. Rowan built new beds and reconfigured the garden area to get the most garden for the space. Although we can get a stockpile of herbs from the gardens on the farm, Ian wanted to grow more vegetables and herbs to give to his clients. I approved of his plan. The garden at the Community House is planted. I teach the children how to make a compost pile to feed their garden. More of them sign up for tesserae, and I cannot stop them because most of them have siblings who need to be fed.

Turner and Anna married when school finished for the year. Despite their ages, the Seam celebrated their union with much enthusiasm. They both lost their parents this last year – it was only fair that they find some happiness. She wore my white dress; Ian donated the bread; Argus donated the fire wood. Charlie sent Rowan and Espy over with a wagon of possessions from Mason and Celli's home so that Anna and Turner could start their lives. Their new home was on a corner lot and offered more land than others available. Poor Aven was working in her father's office when Turner and Anna came to sign the book and be assigned a home. She disappeared from the office; mentioning she was going home to share the news with her mother. I did not see her the rest of the day, and was not surprised when the Mayor stopped by the apothecary store to purchase some lavender and some headache pills.

I gave them seeds as a wedding gift to start their garden. He needed all the broccoli, bell peppers, leafy greens, potatoes and melons they could grow in the next year to help his hand mend. Rowan dug out two of our apple tree seedlings and planted them in front of the house. Anna worked full time in the office at the mines to support them. Once Ian released Turner from medical care, he did not go back into the mines, but started training to be a surveyor. It put a dent in his foraging, leaving him only Sundays to go out into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Grey, Chapter 4, Hunger Games 27_

Cargan and Canna's greatest desire has been realized. They will transfer to District 2 after the Hunger Games end. Cargan has been reassigned as a surveyor in the quarries, which is similar to a surveyor in the District 12 coal mines. Canna will work for her uncle, the personnel director in District 2. Aven is moving with her sister. She plans to attend the Education Academy. I wrote a letter of recommendation for her. I hope she finds a teaching job in District 2 when she graduates, preferably near her sister. I gave Canna my travel trunk and matching toiletries case. I wanted her to arrive in District 2 with style. We had a conversation, Canna and I, walking around the lavender fields at Ian's farm. I explained about Tribute Academy, regular District schools and homeschooling. If she and Cargan want children, they have options now. It was not a conversation I wanted to share with all of District 12.

Turner is the new surveyor at the mines. His two years of training under Cargan have served him well. Turner comes to see me after dusk on Sunday evenings when he has extra fowl to sell. I don't ask, and he doesn't tell, but I know the piercing of an arrow when I see one. I am glad his hand is completely healed, and he is able to provide for his family. I never roast his fowl; I boil it and debone it. That way no one ever knows about the arrow hole but me.

_The Grey, Chapter 4, Hunger Games 29_

One of the brightest and darkest days of summer is the day I birth Mitch Hawthorne's son. Mitch is at work in the mines. I am surprised to see Galen; I thought he would be out foraging. Instead, after I birth a healthy boy, Galen holds him while I take a blood sample to register the newest Hawthorne as a citizen of District 12. I observe Galen's hands – the swollen knuckles, the way he winces when he holds his new grandson. I go home and put together a basket of items to take to Galen: borage seed herbal oil, apple cider vinegar, honey, garlic and two pairs of warm gloves. I visit Galen and insist he allow me to examine him. He doesn't forage as much as he used to, because the arthritis makes it difficult to get away from the District and back in a timely manner. He cannot set traps like he used to. He has difficulty manipulating metal for his business. He relies on Mitch to forage when he is not working; and relies on Micah to keep the family metal business going. I advise Galen to massage warm borage seed oil daily in the morning on his hands, wear the gloves every night to bed to keep his hands warm, drink warm water with vinegar, honey and garlic and to eat all the fish he can. My heart breaks when Micah is attentive to his new nephew, but tells me he plans to never marry or have children of his own. Since Alice passed away, Micah lives with his father and tries to make life as easy as possible.

I start taking herbal remedies with me to _The Grey_ on Sundays when I am free. I trade them generously with vendors. Micah trades me fish or forage for medicines or herbs for his father. Everyone has children or grandchildren with them at _The Grey_, and I helped bring several of them into the world. Every Sunday I stop at Sally Mae's soup stand. Her granddaughter, Sae, sits quietly in a corner chopping vegetables or herbs. Her grandson Sam comes by and shows off a fat possum he trapped in a tree. I bring one or two quart canning jars with me, so I can trade for soup when Sally Mae something that smells and tastes wonderful. She's more creative about combining fruits, vegetables, herbs and meat than I will ever be. I've learned to go get some mint from _The Grey_ and chew if needed to get the taste of some of Sally Mae's soup out of my mouth. I try not to be too picky about the soup, she needs the cough medicine I barter for her husband who has black lung disease from working in the mines.

_Hunger Games 30_

Shortly before reaping day approached, Mrs. Abernathy went into labor. After almost 24 hours of hard labor, she gave birth to a son. His howls of fury were heard throughout the Seam, especially after I pricked his foot with the registration apparatus. I gave his parents physicals and left them with a basket of food so she could rest at least two days.

Anna is pregnant with her first child, who should be born before school is back in session. They are sure he is a boy, and will be named Darrow. Their apple trees are beginning to produce, along with the trees at the butcher and baker. The trees at the Community Home are starting to produce this year as well. My own seedlings are producing. Mr. Tyson wants to cut down the old trees, but Argus believes we should wait another couple of years. Meanwhile, I'm growing an abundance of garlic that I barter to Ian for herbal tea leaves. My bee hive is industrious. Mina gathers the honey and brings half to me. She and Ian put a hive in the garden at the Community Home. She gathers their honey and splits it with them also. She tries to teach a few of the older girls about beekeeping. I barter the honey Argus and I don't use. A half-pint jar of honey is worth a duck or a very large fish. A pint jar is worth a large goose or a wild turkey. I barter with both Mitch and Turner weekly.

_Hunger Games 32_

I am working in the garden when Cree brings me a registration apparatus. Mina has sent word for me to go to the sweet shop; Mrs. Donner is in labor. Mina has everything prepped and ready for when I arrive. She is on her way to the Seam where we have another mother giving birth. Mrs. Donner gave birth to twin girls after a few hours. Marguerite and Maysilee Donner are beautiful perfect little blonde angels. I enjoy examining them after they are cleaned and coo at their perfection. I give the parents quick physicals and leave them to enjoy their new family. Mr. Donner expresses his appreciation with a small bag of chocolate covered nuts. They are Argus's favorite treat besides honey cookies. I cannot wait to share them with him.

But before I can take the dirty linens and supplies to the house, Espy finds me. I go home, grab more supplies and I fill the basket for the family in the Seam with bread, preserved soups and fresh vegetables from my garden. Once the new mother is recovered in six weeks; the baby will stay with the mother's sister so the parents can work the mines. She was assigned to the loading dock while pregnant, but will go back into the mines once she can return to work. Her job on the loading dock will be taken by another pregnant mother until she comes to term. The marked difference between the births saddens me.

Mina and I are exhausted, but it is midmorning the next day. We can go home without being escorted by a Peacekeeper. Since we had three births, one right after the other, we've decided to create four birthing kits – two for Mina and two for me. Preliminary prep work will keep us from going back and forth between my house, her house, the apothecary shop and the expectant mother. She will order the linens and items we need; although they won't be here until the next distribution train comes through. We are low on vinegar wash and will have to infuse new batches soon.

I have a few days to work in my garden before I spend the mandatory viewing times for the Hunger Games at the Community Home. I plan to allay as many fears as I can from the children. I will mend clothes while we watch TV. I will analyze what each tribute does, and try to teach the children what to do or not do in the arena. I will continue garden and orchard lessons. I will teach them how to harvest and preserve food.

I estimate the Community Home needs a minimum of 2000 quarts of food to carry them through the months we cannot grow food – November, December, January, February and March. We must grow and preserve to supplement the tesserae. I don't know if the orchard and garden will produce that much, but I plant every piece of soil with a tree or a raised garden bed…and sometimes with both. I have pushed the District fence back to the limit to provide all the extra ground I can get. I planted enough garden to feed 40 children for six months, and we're making great strides at preserving the food, but they will need more. I've planted extra rows of food at my house to share, and have begged the other teachers to share any excess from their garden with the Community Home. I badger the Mayor to give me enough funds from the Community Home to purchase more jars, lids, canning equipment, seeds for next year, garden tools and gloves. I barter with Rowan to build storage shelves. I plan for a winter planting to supplement the stockpile at the Community Home.

After the Hunger Games end, and before school begins, Mr. Holt and Lauren decide to marry. Surprisingly, they talk the Mayor into making her the Director and him the Assistant Director of the Community Home in exchange for a small stipend and a suite of rooms off the main office. The wedding isn't much – Lauren borrows my white dress. Argus gives the happy couple several armloads of wood. The Mayor donates enough bread to toast for the newlyweds and all the children in the Home. Ian gives Lauren a large bouquet of dried lavender. I give her a bolt of my blue dress material. I know she will use it to make clothes for the children before she makes anything for herself. We have a large potluck dinner and feed the children until they almost burst. Cree hires a fiddler and flutist to provide music, causing everyone to form long dance lines, and dance until dark.

Lauren and I teach the girls to preserve food. We teach them to sew. Mr. Holt teaches the boys to forage for firewood when they are low on coal, and to forage for coal after the ore trains depart. Lauren teaches the oldest boys and girls to milk the goats and gather the eggs. She teaches them how to make goat cheese. Lauren and Mr. Holt work hard make the children self sufficient. They assign the oldest children to head up each of seven groups. They have daily chores which rotate among the groups. Everyone learns to garden, cook, clean and provide for their daily needs. No one learns anything useful to defend themselves in the arena.

When Argus has time, he teaches elementary electronics to boys at the Community Home. Micah teaches metal working to two of them.

_Hunger Games 38_

Penn, Mina and Eben's son, has turned sixteen. He has the blonde good looks of a merchant's son. Mina asked if I would quit working at the store on Saturdays so that Penn could work and learn the business. The Mayor increased my teaching salary, on the condition that I work on Saturdays from early morning to mid-afternoon at the Community Home. I teach the children about gardens and orchards. I teach them about harvesting and preserving. It has been thirteen years since the explosion in the mines which created the need for this Community Home. Most of the children who came here that first year are now aging out of the house. I had hoped the District would not need the Community Home more than two decades, but it appears I am wrong. I am grateful to have Lauren and Mr. Holt running the Community Home, but sad that we get double the children each year that age out of the home. This year we will have six youth age out, but we had a dozen children come to live at the Community Home. Babies orphaned when their mothers died in childbirth; babies whose widower fathers are unable to cope with a new baby and/or the other children at home. Children whose fathers have died in mines and whose mothers unable to earn enough to care for their children. Orphaned children who lost both parents due to mine accidents or illness.

_Hunger Games 40_

Eben died from tracker jacker stings on his and Ian's last foray into the woods to save the hives at the farm from their influence, before the Reaping of Hunger Games 40. I did not know that Turner and Mitch were supplying Eben and Ian with information about tracker jacker nests within a ten mile radius of the farm. Ian and Eben would slip past the fence and go into the woods to eliminate the nests. This time, when Eben smoked the nest, it didn't cause all the tracker jackers to become drowsy. Ian bagged the nest, sawed it off the limb, and lowered it to the ground. Eben's eyesight had gradually gotten worse over the years, and he removed his beekeeper helmet to see to put the nest into a crate for them to haul home. Eben was stung by a few tracker jackers that escaped before the nest was crated. Ian finished crating the nest, and then carried his brother's body home. Days later, Ian returned to the forest to get the crate. He retrieved all of the bagged nests waiting for destruction, doused them in white liquor and burned all of them immediately. I doubt that he will continue his fight against tracker jackers, having lost his parents and Eben to them.

_Hunger Games 42_

Mina died from a bad heart this spring, leaving her children, Penn and Athena, orphans. Ian stepped in to act as surrogate parent. He works on the farm while Penn and Athena work at the apothecary store on the Square. Penn is nineteen, and now that he is past reaping age, it will be interesting to watch who he marries. Athena is in my classes at school; but she is also taking midwife and medical classes from me. I know she is anxious to step into her mother and grandmother's duties to the community.

Reaping Day is an emotional explosion at the Community Home. Six more of the children are eligible for Reaping this year. We would have had two more, a set of twins, but they died of pneumonia over the winter. We get out the best clothes available for the children of reaping age, and then dress the rest the best we can. Several of the children have outgrown the clothes they own, which amazes me since there were tight rations until the garden and orchard started producing. I insisted on a pep talk with the children before we left for the reaping. "Everyone reaping age will come with me to the Square. Everyone under reaping age will go with Lauren to the school." I waited until Lauren and her group departed before talking to the children. "It's important you walk to the stage by yourself – don't let the older Peacekeepers get their hands on you. They don't care if they leave bruises dragging you to the stage and those bruises mark you as an easy target for the other tributes."

Sela, my favorite at the Community Home, interrupted me, "The odds are not in your favor if you are picked. Odds are that you will die in the bloodbath if you are stupid enough to hang around to try and get food, water or weapons – but if you are picked, remind yourself that your family and friends are safe one more year."

"Safe to die of hunger, you mean!" One of the others retorted.

"Children, as much as I love sassy Sela, you cannot repeat her anti-Capitol words in public. It will only bring you more hardship."

I am blindsided; my favorite student from the Community Home, is selected as the girl tribute in the Reaping. I will miss Sela. She is petite, but sturdy and has a great sense of humor. She climbed the fruit trees to harvest from the tallest branches. She excelled in the garden, but her grades were slightly above dismal. At almost sixteen years old, she knew she wanted more out of life than working in the mine or marrying someone from the Seam. I think she would have run away from District 12 if she had ever had the chance. The boy tribute, Rocson, is also from the Community Home. I'm so angry; all the parents in the crowd are happy that they aren't losing a child. I want to line them up and shoot arrows at them until I am no longer angry. I think Sela was reaped because of her constant criticism of the capitol. Someone probably told the powers that be that Sela needed to be taught a lesson. And I can't wait to voice that opinion to Argus, I'm so angry.

I can hope she wins…but I do not think the odds are in her favor. I am allowed to say goodbye to her in the Justice Building because she has no other family. "You are not going to do anything stupid." I tell Sela. "You fight every day to stay alive in this District. I expect you to fight to stay alive in the arena."

"Promise me something," Sela asked. "When I come home in a wooden box, burn my clothes. Don't give them to some other girl in the Home. I don't care if there may be one more day of use in them – burn them. Don't give a dead girl's threadbare clothes to another orphan and make her life more miserable than it already is."

"I promise. Be safe…" I begged her.

"Yeah," Sela laughed. "I'm safe with 23 other kids thinking of various ways to end my life and the Capital trying to kill me with various traps in the arena, and the Game Makers trying to kill me with various mutts. I'm going to try to be soooo safe. You'd better get out of here and go say goodbye to Rocson. Warn him to stay away from the Cornucopia again – he might see the food and water and loose what little mind he has."

"I mean it, stay away from the Cornucopia," I admonish her. "Confusion, stupidity, being gullible…they won't get you sponsors. Do your best…be self reliant…you'll get sponsors."

"I know, District 1, 2 and 4 haven't lost a tribute in the bloodbath in a decade, so watch my step." Sela said, and hugged me hard before Cree warned me there was little time to say goodbye to Rocson, and I had to hurry. I wish I could have taught Sela to throw a knife, or use a bow and arrow, but I never imagined she would be a tribute. I have to hope teaching her to build a fire and dressing fish or fowl will be enough to help her.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" President Snow thundered.

"We thought something was off when she didn't gorge herself at meals like the District 12 boy tribute. She fainted this morning during a training session. The doctor examined her. Other than a slight vitamin deficiency – there's nothing to indicate her condition. She's just barely six weeks pregnant. She asked what the problem was, and the doctor explained she was anemic. He told her he was giving her a vitamin shot." Agrees, District 1 mentor assigned to District 12 this year, was furious. "She showed great promise in the trainings; I thought we had a contender this year."

"Contender…not winner," Snow queried.

"Contender. When I told her the best weapons and supplies were in the cornucopia; she informed me her best defense was to head to cover, find water, investigate the arena and develop a plan."

"Was she trained by someone?"

"No training – she's agile, good with weapons after she has time to practice with them. She's intuitive. Her counterpart is worthless. He's not afraid of his shadow, but it seems like he is determined to have a good time before he departs this world. I would not be surprised if he ran to the cornucopia and stood there waiting for someone to end his life." Agrees snorted.

"How did you handle this?" Snow toyed with his teacup.

"Telling you…that's how I'm handling this. I'm tired of being required to mentor tributes from other districts. It's just an excuse to be paraded like a District 10 prize bull at Hunger Game events – so I'm telling you about the girl's condition. She may suspect she is pregnant, but she doesn't know for sure. She's an orphan, so is he, so there is no one to mourn them when they are killed in the arena. Since they are orphans, I don't know who was guiding her in District 12. How you handle that situation is up to you. This information releases me from any claims you have on my time in the future."

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Her body cannot go back to District 12."

"You're suggesting she step off the platform before countdown is complete, and get blown up?"

"It will be the only way to cover up the pregnancy."

"How?"

"A time-sensitive sedative included with her tracking device."

"Intriguing…thank you for the warning…and I will release you from future Hunger Games events for other Districts. However, if you are selected to mentor a boy tribute from District 1, you will comply."

"Acceptable."

Four of the children turn 12 and sign up for tesserae in the weeks after the Reaping. My heart breaks, but there is nothing I can do except work hard to teach the children how to garden. I have to take care of them; because I could not take care of Sela. She did not heed my warnings. Seconds before the countdown ended…Sela stepped off her platform and ended her life. Cree consoles me at home when I weep. I did not know until Cree told me, but Sela was taking tesserae for every child under the age of twelve in the Community Home who did not have a sibling to provide for them. He estimates she had 60 entries in the Reaping Bowl, and she had only been eligible for tesserae for five years. She had no siblings – now could she sign up for so much tesserae? I asked how that was possible. When he researched her entries, Beset, a shift supervisor, is the only Peacekeeper on duty. Cree tells me she may have given herself to him to provide for the children. I want to kill Beset. I want to arrange a horrible bloody death for him. We already let the mines take the children for part-time labor when they are sixteen – I don't know what to do if more of them are reaped. I don't know what the Community Home will do without Sela's 15 rations of tesserae a month. I ask Cree to transfer Beset with cause to District 11. He will make recommendations to Mayor Tarin. I will be adamant with Lauren we meet - a new set of mentors are desperately needed for the Community Home. The current mentors turned a blind eye to Sela's plight…I will not let it happen again.

_Hunger Games 43_

The odds have not been in Ian's favor. Penn married the green grocer's daughter, Rosemary, and they have a beautiful blonde daughter named Bryar. Eben and Mina's daughter, Athena, was a tribute in the Hunger Games this year. If the Reaping had been just two weeks later, Athena would have aged out and not been eligible. In her favor, she was physically fit, and knew her plants – but she died from an infected scratch from a mutt in the arena in the remaining days of Hunger Games 43. She was in the final four, and we hoped to have her return to District 12 as a victor.

I am busy teaching Rosemary to be a midwife in Mina's place. I started training Athena in emergency medicine the summer she turned sixteen. She worked with me for two summers, birthing babies, caring for the ill, caring for the children at the Community Home, learning to make medicines. She was making great strides to becoming a healer. I'm going to miss her…and that is a heartache I will carry for a while. Rosemary has a great deal to learn before she is at Athena's level, and a lifetime of learning before she will be at Mina's level.

Snow sat, almost rigid, Sela's death precipitated the change of guard in District 12 – the Mayor, Head Peacekeeper and the mine doctor will depart and there will be a new tribunal of power that punishes the district.

"I'm assigning you to District 12. They've become lax and complacent. The District makes its quota for coal, but I believe with new, energetic leadership in the District we will see fewer accidents, less death benefits awarded to families, and more coal output. I'm reassigning the current mayor to District 2 where he will serve in a deputy mayor position. While it will seem like a promotion to a larger district, it will be an opportunity to view his work ethics and rid him of any notion that he has power. I'm offering relocation and retirement packages in District 2 to the Head Peacekeeper and Mine Doctor as I don't want their current work ethics to infect others."

The three men sitting in the room knew immediately what was expected of them in District 12.

The first explosion woke me. The second one found me dressing quickly. I grab my medical backpack, planning to head to the mines to see what I could do when there was a knock on the door. Turner came to tell me that Argus is dead. The first explosion killed the miners reporting to the west mine entrance. Argus, hearing the first explosion, turned to run and help the miners. The second explosion destroyed an opening into the mine, threw Argus into an ore car and set three ore cars on fire. Rowan and Espy, stopped at the entrance to the mine, were transporting mining equipment and two mine inspectors. Everyone in their wagon was killed. I am grateful Reed and Rush are alive, but I have lost my friend and second mother, Espy Sawyer. I have lost my twin, Argus. My grief is compounded because we now have more children for the Community Home.

The pittance I received from Argus's death went toward my contract; paying it off two years early. When I question the Payroll Director, he tells me that Argus paid a sum of money each year on my debt. He suggests Argus saved his payment from repairing electronics. I know better – unless Argus was repairing electronics for the District, he bartered his skills for food and necessities.

Setzen stopped after dusk one night to bring me Argus's winnings from the current Hunger Games. I didn't understand at first, and Setzen explained he and Argus had a business relationship. My enterprising brother made bets each year on who would be a tribute; what a tribute would score; who would be in the final eight, who would be in the final four, or on who would win. This year Argus bet Athena would be in the final eight. Then he bet his winnings she would be in the final four. I examine the household records – and discover Argus put his winnings toward paying off my contract early. I cannot think of it as blood money because it bought my freedom. Setzen voices his regrets at the loss of lives in the explosion, and then he insists we act as we never knew one another. When Setzen departs, I wonder if I ever really knew my twin.

The Mayor offered me a job as his assistant; he has been reassigned as deputy mayor in District 2. They will relocate when a new Mayor takes over District 12. Cree asked me if I wanted to return to District 2 with him. He thinks of me as a daughter. He has sisters and family in District 2 who would welcome us. The Mayor explains I cannot stay in my house if I stay in the District. It is to be assigned to the new mine doctor.

I am the only unmarried female teacher, so there is no one to share the house with me. The best the Mayor can offer is a new contract with a little more pay, and a very small house near the school. The house sits on a corner and I would have space to garden. I can harvest everything from my established garden and orchard until the doctor arrives. I promise to give the Mayor an answer by Monday. I walk over to the apothecary shop, not because I need anything, but I need time away from the house to think.

"Saturday and Sunday we are harvesting the lavender. If you come to the store at eight on Sunday, we can ride to the farm together. Do you remember how to harvest lavender?" Ian asked.

"After the dew dries you cut and bundle in fist sized bundles. Tie with a loop for hanging. Hang upside down in a dry dark place. The most important thing to remember is to tread lightly in the lavender fields and not bruise the plants." I paused. "I don't know if I can help you, I have to decide what to do with my life. And no matter what I choose, I have to move – so I need to start sorting and packing."

"Plan on harvesting the lavender; it will be our last harvest of the year. I have to harvest when the store is closed before the winner of Hunger Games 43 has their final interview. I must keep busy. I know you miss Argus as much as I miss Eben. We both miss Mina and Athena. We need to do this to keep our minds off family." Ian said firmly.

I looked forward to visiting everyone in _The Grey_; but the vendors moved to the hob. Since the explosion, it is not used to hold ore until transport anymore. It is a more central location for the vendors, Ian said. _The Grey_ has reverted to a sorting and drying barn for the herbs we use at the store. There are lines strung across the bottom of the barn for hanging lavender and mint. There are drying racks set to one side, ready to place when we have other herbs that need to be dried.A dozen people from the community are there to help the family. We worked at a fast, but safe measure to not bruise the lavender. We finished before mid-afternoon and stopped for a picnic lunch under the sweeping willow tree in the front lawn. Ian thanked everyone by giving them baskets of herbs to take to their families, or to trade in the hob.

Ian handed me a bouquet of dried lavender to carry on the way home. "I know you have to pack, but I hope this won't get in the way." He drove for a long time, and did not speak until we passed the hob. I gazed at the vendors and buyers coming and going. It was another change that hurt my heart. A couple dressed in their best laughingly lead family and friends to a home not far from the hob. A few guests carried baskets of food. Several had armloads of wood. The bride wore a white dress, but it was not the dress Canna and Lauren wore. That one, worn by hundreds of brides, was eventually so thin that I took it apart and made sachets out of the good material, some trimmed with lace from the dress. I stuff them yearly with new lavender for my armoire, closet and drawers.

"Do you remember the dress you wore the first day you came to District 12," Ian asked.

"Of course I do." I said. "Eighteen years have passed very fast…but I still have that memory." I smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I remember every bride whose hair I fixed, or who wore my dress. I remember every baby I helped birth in District 12. And…" my voice faded a little, "I remember losing a lot of people I have grown to love over the years."

"Do you still have the dress? I ask because I've never seen it on any bride in the community and I know you loaned that other white dress to brides in the past couple of decades."

"The dress and its accessories I wore that first day were owned by my Mother. I've never loaned it to anyone. I have the dress, gloves, shoes and parasol – even the matching ribbon for my hair."

"Wear it please, when we wed," Ian asked.

"Are we getting married?" His question surprised me.

"We are, unless you are determined to move to District 2 with Cree or with Mayor Tarin and his wife."

"I didn't know those offers were District knowledge." I murmured.

"The offers are; your answer is not. I'm giving the store to Penn and his family. They will run it. Penn needs the business to get his mind off losing his parents and sister. I need the farm to remind me of the brother who grew up there with me. You can teach during the week, and work the farm with me on nights and weekends." He said quietly. We rode for a while in silence. I considered his offer. I considered the Mayor's offer. I considered Cree's offer. I considered Ian's offer. For the first time in eighteen years, I could truly make plans for my own life. I could teach until I was too old to teach. I could garden. I could have an orchard. I could have a patio for drinking tea in the afternoon. I could build a good life with a good man.

"I think my mother would be pleased to know her white dress will be my wedding dress. I have a little silver in my hair that I didn't have the day I came to the District. Does that matter?"

"You are still the beautiful teacher who came to District 12 so many years ago." He kissed me then, a real kiss – not the peck on the cheek kind I had received for so many years.

I could not bear to look through my brother's papers and personal effects. I put everything from his desk in a trunk and sent it to the farm. Someday it will not hurt when I remember Argus; then I will go through the trunk. Until that day, it is stored away where the contents won't injure anyone.

I sell Argus's electronics, tools and benches to the Peacekeeper Dormitory. Cree plans to ask for two new Peacekeepers who have electronics aptitude to keep the District electronics working. He offers me a fair sum and I can't wait to take it. I plan to invest the money in the apothecary store which keeps all of the Eldspar family fed, clothed and housed. I contact Galen and with permission from Mayor Tarin, we move the fence at the apothecary store back almost 100 feet to give us more space to plant crops and build storage for the apothecary store.

I gave three of our empty trunks to Mayor and Mrs. Tarin and to Cree. I thanked the Mayor and Cree for the offer to relocate, but my life is here. It has been for the last eighteen years. I promise to wed Ian before they relocate. It is important they share the day with us. Reed came to the house with his father's old wagon and a pair of horses I had never seen. I know the pittance given to me for Argus, I'm sure he and Reed received minimal amounts for the loss of their parents, the horses and the wagon. The new horses had to set them back. They need all the business they could get. Reed and Rush took my patio furniture, my slates, my garden tools and as many of my plants in washtubs as they could on the first load. Ian directed them where to set things into place. The second load carried away my furniture, my household goods, my canned goods, my harvesting crates and my trunks.

We are married. I wear Mother's dress, and wear a wristlet of white roses from Ian's mother's garden. It is very short, the signing of the forms, presided over by the Mayor. Cree hugs me and warns Ian that the Peacekeepers consider me one of their own…and he's on notice to be good to me or answer to them. We lead a laughing procession of wagons, cars and people back to the farm. Ian hired a fiddler who strikes up the music. Ian, Reed and Rush have cleared the bottom floor of _The Grey_, and we have a barn dance with potluck dinner until dusk. We light our first fire in the fireplace and toast our bread. Everyone wishes us well and leaves us to begin our lives.

When I wake in the morning, I hand wash Mother's dress. I am determined to dress Athena in it with the accessories. Ian understands I miss my namesake, and I intend no one ever wear my Mother's dress again. Her body is returned to the District later that day, and Cree lets me prep her body. I place a bouquet of dried lavender in her hands. When I am done, Cree and his men take her body away. There are no services for the mourning; no cemeteries to lay flowers. Bodies are cremated, ashes are disposed.

As soon as the Mayor and Mrs. Tarin depart, I hired Reed and Rush to bring me the armoires from my home. After eighteen years, I doubt that anyone knows the armoires weren't mine originally. It means tight quarters at Ian's house until I can determine what to do with things. Argus and my previous house is Spartan, but it is so much cleaner than it was when I moved there. I paid Rush and Reid appropriate ferry charges for all the work they did to help me move. I hope to give them more work in the future. Reed agrees to build out the attic of the apothecary building to provide more living space for Penn and Rosemary's family.

I gather children from the Community Home and we harvest everything possible from the gardens and orchards before the new mine doctor arrives to take over the property. I even send the last bucket of coal in the house to the Community Home.

Life is becoming unbearable in the District. Our new Mayor, Head Peacekeeper and mine doctor have formed a clique that is intent on whipping everyone in the District into their idea of a productive society. The mine doctor lives in Argus and my old home, and does not garden. His housekeeper/gardener is a pregnant woman from the mines. He convinces the Mayor it is not safe to have pregnant women anywhere near the mines. A dozen women lose their jobs at the loading dock, to be replaced by family members of mine managers. Ian and I are overwhelmed by young women who seek abortions. We are overwhelmed by young women seeking alternatives to pregnancy. We grow and distribute as much wild yam as possible to new wives. We warn them that they can develop immunity to it and have an unexpected pregnancy as the result. Ian counsels young grooms on methods of birth control. We both feel like frauds because we can afford protection and use it. The newlyweds of the District have so little in their lives, it only seems fair that they should be able to love and express that love freely without fear of the future.

The surplus of coal Mayor Tarin had squirreled away, to offset times when the mines weren't producing well or when mine explosions took weeks to recover, has dwindled to nothing. There is one shift in the mine now, running twelve hours a day, six days a week. There is talk of opening dangerous caverns to facilitate production. There are so many children at the Community Home that all the senior citizens who were mentoring the children are now homeless. Several of them have committed suicide instead of depending upon a slow and lingering death from starvation or the cold winter ahead of us.

Somehow, in the midst of everything going on, there is a mumps epidemic at the Community Home. It's not the mumps epidemic that bothers me…it's the mothers who send their sons to the Community Home to help in the garden or orchard. They milk the goats, feed the chickens, gather eggs and congregate freely with the sick children I try to sequester. I'm grateful for the extra help until Ian tells me a half dozen of the boys from the Seam have the mumps and are spreading them to every unvaccinated child in the Seam. I'm oblivious to the reason why – until Ian explains it is an attempt at birth control. The tenants of the Seam are willing to endanger the lives of their sons in order to keep the birth rate down in the District. The birthrate is lower than it has been since I came to the District.

The Mayor, angry the epidemic started in the Community Home and caused Seam children to be late starting school, remove Lauren and Mr. Holt from their positions. He is no longer the director of the school; she is no longer director of the home. They are assigned a small house close to the school and are given little warning regarding their change of status and home. I too, am found at fault, for not keeping the sick children away from healthy ones. The new directors at the home have advised me I do not need to teach the children to garden and preserve. The directors will assume that duty.

Ian is not upset at this turn of events. He tells me there is enough work at the farm to keep me as busy as I want to be.

"We've had this discussion before!" Ian yelled at Cava while I attended to the man on the patient table at the apothecary store. Penn raced out to make a snowpack while I drugged the man with sleep syrup. His wife shot hateful looks at Cava while I cut the man's remaining clothes from his body. "You know that a wounded man can't make his quota in the mines. Do you plan to whip him every day he can't do his job properly?"

"He was out past curfew," Cava argued back.

"He's been ill with pneumonia," Penn shoved the snowpack at me and squared off against Cava. "He shouldn't have gone to work today, but he hasn't worked in a week because he is ill. His family needs his wages! If he shared his pneumonia with the rest of the mine workers and I have an entire shift out sick, I'm going to the Mayor. Maybe you should spend your time swinging a pick axe instead of that whip."

"Citizen Eldspar, you forget your family are out after curfew right now also!" Cava thundered back at him.

"We are not out after curfew," Ian thundered. "My nephew invited us to dinner and to spend the night. We were making plans on how to celebrate the Victory Tour." He scowled at Cava. "You brought him here! You brought his wife here! Why bring him here? Why not take him to the mine doctor? If you had helped Lodge to his home instead of punishing him, this wouldn't have become a district situation. Who is going to support his family for the next few weeks while he is healing?"

"That's not my problem," Cava jutted his jaw at Ian.

"It will be," Ian announced. "Since Lodge's only offense was that he was out after curfew, procedure dictates you call for backup and escort him to lockup. Punishment is meted out at noon the following day. You don't whip a man without backup and without witnesses. Most of the whip marks are on the right side of his body. You beat him while he was down and unconscious - unable to answer your questions! The whip marks prove that! You had better head back to the Peacekeeper Dormitory," he warned Cava. "Lodge's shift at the mines starts at dawn. You don't want me to be the one to tell the managers why he's not there again."

Lodge's death from pneumonia induced fatigue started an epidemic among the miners. We lose two dozen miners, and again, more orphaned children are sent to the Community Home.

_Hunger Games 50, Second Quarter Quell_

Mandatory Civil Service is starting to take a toll on me. Ian gives me Echinacea tea with rosehips honey to drink a week before the events. Once the Reaping is over, Ian doses me with sleep syrup. I hate Reapings since Sela and Athena died. The reading of the card this year was a shock to the entire community. Four children this year…and all of them are children I taught. My heart is breaking. I birthed Maysilee Donner and Haymitch Abernathy. Beautiful Maysilee hugs her twin, Marguerite, and my great-niece, Bryar, goodbye before Peacekeepers escort her to the terrace of the Justice Building. Haymitch Abernathy has the dark good looks of a boy from the Seam. I remember the day he was born; yelling so loud that the entire Seam heard him enter the world. Now I worry Panem will witness him leaving the world.

Well, Argus might not have bet on Haymitch Abernathy to win, but win he did in the last few seconds of the Hunger Games. I am pleased because his girlfriend, Jessa, is one of our residents at the Community Home. Haymitch's father and Jessa's parents were killed in the mine explosion that killed Argus, Espy and Rowan. When Rush delivers supplies from the distribution train to the apothecary store, he describes the wonderful new car assigned to District 12 by President Snow himself. Its maiden voyage will transport Haymitch's mother and brother and Jessa to the train station to greet Haymitch when he returns home next week. Then it will transport them to his newly erected home in the Victor's Village. The houses there are wonderful. The construction of them helped give people in town a chance to earn extra cash, in addition to receiving a bounty of food this next year. When it was down to the final eight in the Hunger Games, various citizens in town, including myself, were interviewed. I was proud to say that I helped birth Haymitch and Maysilee and that District 12 was proud to have two tributes in the final eight.

Who could have foreseen the tragedy that has befallen Haymitch Abernathy? To win the Hunger Games…but to lose his mother and girlfriend on the day he returns home is odds that no bookmaker would have made or taken. As the lovely new car, intended to transport Haymitch and family to their new home, neared the station, Haymitch's brother, Hayes, jumped out of the car and ran for his brother. The car exploded in a fireball killing the occupants of the car instantly, including the Peacekeeper who drove it to the station. Hayes received mortal wounds from flying debris. He is immediately transported to the mine hospital, but neither the doctor, Ian nor myself are educated enough in this kind of trauma. No one has seen these kind of wounds since the Dark Days. We sedate Hayes and immediately begin work on removing metal and stitching wounds, but there are so many injuries. For two weeks we work around the clock attempting to keep Hayes alive, attempting to heal, and attempting to understand. Haymitch is there, in shock, waiting and hoping for news. Finally one night, Hayes opened his eyes, smiled at his brother and died.

Haymitch is in shock. Ian attempts to help, but he fears that Haymitch is lost in his own private hell. Maysilee Donner died during the Hunger Games. Her body was transported home on the same train that brought Haymitch home. The Donner family is not taking the loss well, and neither is my lovely great-niece, Bryar.

The District sees how the Hunger Games have changed Haymitch's life and very few of them envy him. He staggers through the days of his life, eager to trade his riches for alcohol to numb his pain.

_Hunger Games 53_

Ian died in my arms yesterday. As I set Grandmother's tea set on the patio table, he collapsed in my arms. He twirled one of my escaping curls around his finger and murmured my name. I held him for a long time before I walked to the Square. I found myself at the Peacekeeper's Offices. The newest Peacekeeper, Cray, gave me a cup of coffee, but I could not drink it. He knew from my face something was wrong at the farm. I will miss my husband of one decade. He was too young to leave me, and I feel too old to start over again.

I cannot keep the farm. Penn is willing to have me stay, but the District will not allow it. The Mayor plans to raze the farm and drill a new opening into the mines. I have one month to move. As I go through the farm to prep things to move, I find the trunk with Argus's papers. I dust it off, and open it for the first time in a decade. I remove things, layer by layer, and go through them. A leather backpack intrigues me. I open it to find copies of the maps drawn when the teams went in search of the mountain lion that killed the Darrow boy. I find copies of maps of other districts and I don't understand why Argus had them. I stop to read Argus's journal. I skip the entries where he documents his dealings with Setzen.

I stop at the entry where he postulates District 13 lies one hundred and fifty miles from the point where he, Turner and Galen began their 50 mile perimeter walk. Standing on a ridge, Argus spotted a reflection off a light source and knew it was a fixed point on the horizon. That entry didn't surprise me as much as the one following it.

Argus plans to leave District 12 in search of District 13. He plans to take the copies of the maps to District 13, along with the maps and information he acquired of every District. He believes there is a rebel force in District 13, and he intends to join them to bring down the Capitol. His reason for turning his back on District 12 when my contract is concluded? President Coriolanus Snow.

Clever Argus. Quiet Argus. Argus sneaked out of bed to get something to drink while we were ill. He paused on the stairway to keep Grandfather from catching him out of bed. It allowed him to see Snow linger in the conservatory after an unplanned visit with Grandfather. The next day, after the shock of Father and Mother's death and the illness of Grandmother, Argus drew Grandfather's attention to a few thin pockets of yellow oil on top of the contents of the honey pot. His training at the Peacekeeper Academy was more instructive than even I knew. Argus understood why Grandfather threw the honey pot and its contents away the day after our parents died. He understood the yellow layer of oil on top of the honey was poison. Grandfather was called away and didn't finish his tea. Father, Mother and Grandmother used the honey in their tea at dinner. President Snow planned to murder Grandfather because he refused to become involved in politics. Instead, he killed Father and Mother, and incapacitated Grandmother. Their deaths would ruin Grandfather and change our lives forever.

"I understand your request, Mr. Snow, but don't you believe you a little young, perhaps lacking in experience, to be the President of Panem?" Arden Jace shrugged and sipped his tea.

"I believe I know a great deal about politics," argued Coriolanus Snow.

"I have no doubt that you are an enthusiastic learner, Mr. Snow…"

"But you will not support my advancement from the ruling council to President, either verbally or financially," His voice, while projecting disappointment, was cold with fury.

"I'm sorry, but my family and I have no interest in politics. We are dedicated civil servants, trying to help the citizens of District 2 to the best of our abilities. I am more than willing to introduce you to some of the District citizens I work with. Many of them are as well connected as I am."

"No thank you, I am capable of contacting potential contributors on my own." Snow looked around the conservatory, "This is a nice life you built for yourself. I can understand how someone who survived the rebellion and has so much is not anxious to lose his reputation or financial standing."

"I am not in the habit of engaging in politics or political debates. I am a healer, like my forefathers. I am doing my best to pass that sense of civic duty on to my descendants." Arden Jace rose from his chair to lead Snow to the front door. He did not see Snow pour poison into the pot of honey on the tea tray.

I sat in disbelief…until sunlight seeped out of the attic. I carried the papers to the patio and sat, looking at the evening sky. I made up my mind. If it was the last act I performed on this earth, I would fulfill Argus's last wish to vindicate my parents' and grandparents' deaths. I would find District 13, and I prayed they would have a rebel force. I would do my best to give them the information gathered by Argus. It was a decade old, but the information regarding the land around District 12 was still viable. I would update the information with the proposed new mine shaft, the citizens, the Peacekeepers and the power structure of District 12.

I poured over the paperwork Argus left. I reviewed his plans. He believed he could walk to District 13 in a week; he was fit enough to walk thirty miles a day. However, in case he was wrong, and the reflection he saw from the ridge was not an installation in the far distance; he believed he should take thirty days of food – mostly beef jerky and nuts, with wild food and water sources well marked on the map for the first 50 miles. He stashed a compass, a gallon water bottle, a throwing knife, and a bow and quiver of 24 arrows in the bottom of his personal trunk. He knew I was originally upset about Ian having nightlock elixir. He would acquire some; dump a blanket and some provisions along with the empty bottle in one of the caves he passed with Cargan and Galen. If someone went looking for him, and found the cave, they would think his body was hauled away by predators.

I walked down to the District Offices, and asked where my new home would be. I was offered private quarters at the Peacekeeper Dormitory. It is planned that I work in their offices on weekends. The thought of being in the vicinity of the Head Peacekeeper angers me. Cray walked me there; commenting on how close it was to the school. With his help, I measured rooms to determine what furniture would fit. I don't plan to move there, but he believes I will move before the end of the month. I stopped at the Mayor's home. His wife saw my dressing table once and offered to purchase it from me on the spot. I tell her there is no room for it in my new quarters. She gives me two thin gold bracelets for it. I am pleased with the trade. I offer to sell the game table and its chairs for the other two gold bracelets I saw in her jewelry box. It is close to the Mayor's birthday, and she does not hesitate to buy it from me. I stopped at Reed and Rush's place to ask them to ferry possessions. I sort. I pack. I send a trunk of Eldspar family things including Ian's clothes and personal possessions to Penn and his family. I included the plant book my Grandmother's grandmother started. Ian and I updated it with drawings of a few plants and descriptions of their use. Several of the plants in it are indigenous to District 12. It took Reed and Rush a full day to dismantle and rebuild my patio beside the apothecary store. It takes three days to build a large storage shed at the apothecary store from boards salvaged from The Grey. Penn transplants what he can from the farm. Reed and Rush take the rest of the boards from _The Grey_ to use in their business. In the meantime, I pack two years of herb seeds. I separate herbs. Reed and Rush take the freshest herbs and seeds to the apothecary storage.

"You don't have a clue about real life," a drunken Haymitch informed me. He's been sitting on the steps at the hob watching as I trade bags and bags of herbs for nuts and jerky.

"What's there to know?" I asked. "I've lost my family and my husband. As of this morning, I've lost my house and land so the District can dig a new opening into the mines. I have to go live at the Peacekeeper Dormitory. I've lost more than you."

"No, you haven't lost your self respect; and you haven't lost your will to fight."

"I don't know who I'm fighting," I whispered.

"You are fighting the man," Haymitch said cryptically. "When you think about all of it…it all traces back to the man. When you figure out how to stand up to the man, then you will get your life back."

I took bags of herbs over to Setzen's stall and traded for a bottle of white liquor. I handed it to Haymitch on my way out the door. "I just want you to know that I've reached a real low, providing lingering death for a child I brought into this world."

"Miss Jace," Haymitch cradled the liquor like a child. "If the powers that be will that this is my last night on earth, I thank you for the good run that I've had at it." His face took on a faraway look.

_Run_… It seemed that Haymitch could sense my plan to flee the district.

"Well, since Jessa died, it's been a stumble through life…but thank you for all your kindnesses…and your husband's. Ian always kept a bottle or two on hand for me when supplies were low in the district. I will never forget his kindness. He would never sell me nightlock to put me out of my misery, but he would sell me liquor."

I trade bags of herbs at the hob for vegetable seeds, beef jerky, dried fruits and nuts. I trade bags of herbs for food for the Community Home. Reed and Rush deliver the remainder of the contents at _The Grey_ to the Community Home. I tell the new supervisors to to barter the items to feed the children. _The Grey_ is no more. I pay cash for the work Reed and Rush have done on the patio, the storage, hauling and dismantling _The Grey_. I pay them to take the furniture to the Mayor's home. I barter the one-horse cart Ian and I have used for years to Reed and Rush in exchange for whitewashing the insides of my quarters in the Peacekeepers Dormitory. Everyone believes I am prepping to move there. The farm will be razed before the reaping of this year's Hunger Games. Construction will begin on the new mine entrance after the Hunger Games end.

I go to the Square. I stop at the apothecary store with Grandmother's apothecary cabinets. Penn lets me leave them on the table in the store room. I ask him for bottles of iodine to purify water at the Community Home when we have the new well dug. He agrees and while I gather several bottles of iodine, I slip a bottle of Ian's nightlock syrup in with it. Until they find me gone, and find my note, Penn will not suspect my duplicity.

I write lists of who gets what items from my home. The TV, mother's rocker and the busy box go to the Community Home. My sewing machine and sewing supplies go to Lauren. I want to take Grandmother's tea set, but I leave it to Rosemary. I leave the one remaining set of Mother's jewelry to Penn along with all my funds. He is to use them to keep the apothecary store a viable business for the District. I pack the last of my nice dresses with shoes and accessories in Grandmother's wedding trunk for Bryar. I pack my remaining work clothes, gloves, etc. for the children at the Community Home. Penn is to take any remaining furniture and household possessions from the farm he wants for his family's quarters above the store. What they don't want they can barter for things they need, or donate to the Community Home.

I am determined to have a minimum of thirty days between me and District 12 before the Hunger Games begin and I am required to enroll citizens. I have ten days to get my things in order. I empty Argus's trunk, and pack his backpack full of maps, survivalist books, Grandmother's remaining herb books, the spyglass, knife and compass. I pack two large backpacks with food and iodine for water purification; another with medical supplies. I fill another large backpack with vegetable and herb seeds. I have a small lantern filled with oil, and I have extra wicks and matches. I want to take mother's mantle clock with me. There is only so much I can give up from my life. I wrap Father's pocket watch, Mother's locket and Grandmother's lapel watch in a sock with the gold bracelets. I shove it in a cavity in the back of the clock, and cushion the clock in a large backpack with two extra sets of work clothes, enough underwear and socks for a week, and tie an extra pair of walking shoes to the side of the pack. I may need the jewels for bartering when I arrive at District 13. I dress in work clothes and boots. I have a hat for my head and gloves for my hands. I have saddle and bridle for the horse; along with enough rope to tie all the backpacks in place. I remember to bring oats for when the horse cannot eat grass without giving us away, and a flat pan to water him when we are hiding. A spare blanket and a medium weight jacket wrapped in Argus's sleeping bag like a bedroll complete my preparations. I have tin snips to cut the wires holding the fence to one of the posts. I have fresh wire and pliers to rewire the fence in place. Now I have to wait for the fence to go as dark as the night.

At home I have a quick dinner, do the dishes, empty the refrigerator. I close the windows and doors, extinguish the lights and wait until midnight. I leave a note for Penn not to look for me. It says I am sorry to be a coward, but I cannot live without Ian. I miss Argus. I miss my second mother, Espy Sawyer. I miss Eben and Mina and Athena. I can no longer live under the tyranny of District 12. I set the label from the bottle of nightlock syrup on the table. Penn will believe I have gone into the woods to die when he sees the horse is gone and my possessions remain.

After midnight, I watch the Peacekeeper swing by on his route, noting the darkened but secure house. I think of Argus tapping his hand on his chest three times when Galen was in the house. I wait 30 minutes and slip from the house, tying my possessions on the horse. I slip on my gloves and test the fence, it is powerless. I cut the wires holding the fence to the post, move the fence out of position, and pull the horse outside District 12. I tie my horse to the other side of the fence, and reassemble what I've cut. It takes a few minutes to put the cut metal pieces, tin snips and pliers away. I lead the horse into the woods that surround the District. I quietly make my way towards the meadow. I check my compass, check Argus's notes and pull the horse down the side of the bare path and away from District 12.

At the first cave marked on Argus's map, I leave my blanket, jacket and the empty bottle of nightlock. I hope it will be enough to convince them my body is gone. I go to great lengths to keep the horse hooves from being tracked away from the cave. I am aware of Argus's penned reminder to listen for the forest to go completely quiet – it is a sign that a hovercraft is approaching. I walk the horse through green spring grasses, letting him eat his fill, but we must get down the road. I can never drop my vigilance. Sleeping during the day is an issue, walking at night is an issue. I'm not making time as fast as Argus would have.

Predawn a week later, the forest has gone silent. I pull the horse into a well-marked cave on Argus's map. I see the tree tops sway and ferns bend as the hovercraft stealthily glides past. I am thankful to be in the cave. There is no need for a fire. The day will be warm, the cave will be cool. We can stay there during the day, away from prying eyes in the sky. Once the forest becomes alive with birdsong again, I know I am safe. I tie the horse to a stalagmite and rummage for food and water for both of us. I lay out my bedroll, with my bow and arrow at my side, and my knife in arm's reach. I have a clear shot at anyone or anything coming for me. With my compass, Argus's map and notes, I prepare for the next leg of my journey. Water source - two miles, another cave –seven miles, ridge – one mile. I have travelled forty miles from District 12 in seven days. At this pace I will make to Argus's ridge in one day. Then, I have three weeks of supplies and no known water sources before I have to locate District 13. I know I can do this, but it's nothing at all like the hiking, camping or obstacle courses from when I was young…and not as well informed about life.

When night falls, I am on my way again, trying to make the next marker which is ten miles and the ridge. If I ride the horse in predawn, we'll make it on time. At the turnaround on the ridge top, I check Argus's map. I read his notes. I use the spyglass to see the valley below. It is as he suggests – something reflects off the farthest hill. That is where I will head. I take a compass reading; it matches Argus's notes. I am weary, and spend two days in the cave, but when dusk falls the second day, the horse and I make our way off the ridge and down into the valley toward District 13. The water jug is full. We have to get across the meadow in the dark and get to the copse of trees on the other side, and hope we find a water source. I see lots of wild game, but since I have food, I have no need to hunt, and no need for a fire. This continues for several days – move in the dark, rest in the day, eat, drink, check the compass, check Argus's noted heading for District 13. I hope Argus's spirit guides me.

It is late in the day when I first spot the fence around District 13. I have nothing to guide me past it. I bed down in a small clearing, hidden from view of the fence. I eat, drink and rest. Tomorrow morning, I will get my spyglass and inspect the fence for a gate or an opening. In the morning I mount my horse and head towards the fence. We stay ten feet away from the base but continue until I finally see a guardhouse and a gate. The fence is live, the guardhouse is manned. The power in the fence goes down, and the gate opens. I dismount when I am greeted by an armed crew of gray-clad men. They shove me up against the guardhouse and check me for weapons. I tell them there is a bow and quiver of arrows on the horse and a knife in the saddle, but otherwise I have no weapons. Before I know what is happening, they render me unconscious.

The doctors tell me I was dehydrated and they had to keep me sedated for a few days until they liked my blood pressure and pulse. I let them know I am a healer, the daughter of a healer, and the granddaughter of a healer. I drank at least a gallon and a half of water a day, and was not dehydrated. If they are going to lie to me, they'd better do a better job at it. I inform them I believe they keep me sedated until they can determine what to do with me.

Eventually I am given a grey shirt and pants to wear, but am allowed my own shoes, socks and underwear. We go through several doors, down a few floors in an elevator and I enter a room with large screens. Each screen fluctuates to show parts of the forest and land outside the fence surrounding District 13. My packs are on the table…they are empty and ready for me to share my secrets. And with fortification of hot coffee and hearty grain cereal, I begin my story of betrayal, survival and redemption. My maps intrigue them. I explain about Argus and his desire to find District 13, in hopes that someday his information can oust President Snow and bring the Capitol to its knees. They examine his diary. They appreciate Argus's information, and loudly lament it is a decade old, except for the new information I provide about District 12. My spyglass, compass, knife, bow and arrows are sent to the weapons department. I am not allowed to have weapons, despite any proficiency I claim with them. My backpack of medical supplies is sent to the hospital. My knowledge of herbal remedies amuses them. It doesn't matter that I have birthed hundreds of babies; their doctors, nurses and medical equipment are far more advanced than my knowledge. My teacher training in District 2 is suspect. My inability to conceive due to my age is regretted. I can sew, but District 13 only offers industrial sewing, uniforms in various sizes cut from the same grey or white cloth. It is work for a drudge and I will not be a drudge. I can bake, but have no experience with industrial baking equipment. I can cook, but have no experience with industrial sized cooking stations. Really…I believe they would have preferred Argus and his interest in electronics to me.

The political structure of District 13 is surprised when I explain District 12 has gone from a community of over 15,000 citizens when Argus and I went there in Hunger Games 25 to a community of 12,000 citizens when I left. The district is shrinking in population because citizens are often without the basic necessities of life, and many families have only one or two children. Some couples who marry now in District 12 do their best to never have children, or only have a child every six years. I explain about the District's dependence on tesserae. I explain about the mine explosions over the years and the Community Home to care for the orphans left behind. I explain the bartering system. I explain almost everyone grows gardens or fruit trees or raises some kind of livestock to be able to feed their families. I explain about foraging to survive. I explain the fence around District 12 is a puny imitation of the fence I saw in District 2 and the fence they have in District 13. The tin snips, pliers and the metal rings that held the fence to a pole are examined in-depth.

My survivalist books are acquired to help the citizens of District 13. It is my knowledge of foraging for edible plants, botany, seeds, vegetable gardens and herbs that makes me valuable to District 13. I know more about edible wild plants, composting, companion gardening and second season crops than anyone in the District. I am welcome to stay in District 13, along with my seeds, my garden book, my herb books…as long as I do nothing to harm District 13 or its citizens. They are not able to mount a rebellion against the Capitol, but I will be informed if and when a rebellion becomes a possibility. The district has struggled to survive for the last 53 years. They are determined to grow into a super power again before they take on the Capitol.

Citizen Seller, a severe woman who reminds me of Mrs. Thome, takes me to the compartment where I will live. It is in the section of District 13 where the other farmers live. I have a compartment the size of my bedroom in the Deputy Mayor's home in District 12. It contains a twin bed, a chest of drawers, a small table and chair. I am Citizen Jace, a member of District 13. I am allowed to keep Mother's clock, Mother's locket and Grandmother's watch; but the gold bracelets and Father's pocket watch were seized to finance an eventual war between District 13 and the Capitol. There is no bartering system, no money, no gambling, no drinking alcoholic beverages and no recreational drugs. There is physical fitness training daily. Some days I endurance run or run obstacle courses. Some days I do calisthenics. Some days I climb the walls. Some days I am allowed a bow and quiver of arrows to keep my archery skills honed. I am expected to act as good soldier when needed. Everyone is fed; everyone is clothed; everyone is educated equally. Mother's mantle clock sits on the chest of drawers. My jewelry resides in my underwear drawer. I am allowed to keep my garden hat and gloves. I am allowed to keep my underwear, socks, shoes and personal grooming items. My hair is cut short, like everyone else in District 13; I have no need for ribbons, ponytail holders, hair combs. The rest of my possessions, including my horse, are sent to various sections of District 13.

I am taught to get my daily schedule printed every day on my forearm. I am allowed to wear Grandmother's lapel watch but since we operate on military time which in announced in audible or digital 15-30 minute increments, the watch is obsolete. I am given one week to adjust to the schedule and to be where I'm supposed to be when I am supposed to be there. I am never allowed to skip a mandatory District 13 meeting or alarm. I surrender my life above ground for the endless caverns below ground. The good thing is the electricity here is constant. I haven't had that since I left District 2.

I wake up at 6:30. I work in the cafeteria serving food from 7:00 to 7:30. It is District 13's way of introducing me to my fellow citizens. I remember being introduced to District 12 and I chuckle. Most days I hand out bowls of hearty grain cereal. There is rarely any waste, and what there is goes to the pigs the District raises. I have breakfast at 7:30, but have to be finished and at my classroom at 8:00. I have been given six months to learn the history of District 13. My recitation of the Treaty of Treason surprises the instructor, and I'm sent to Command the next day to explain why I know it verbatim. They seem surprised that it is a high school graduation requirement and the Capitol's explanation of the Dark Days, the rebellion and the history of District 13 amuses them again.

My next class is survival techniques. I am one of the instructors, teaching about edible wild plants. I have a crew of twelve citizens, mostly guards, who I educate about plants. We are given forage bags and knives for harvesting. Once we are outside the fence, we have two hours to forage. Everything we forage goes to the kitchen to be used for the District. I love the time in the sunshine. We harvest summer greens, berries, wild ramps, and late cherries. Somehow we find a stream teaming with fish, and although I am teaching about edible plants, we catch bags full of fish and take them back to the kitchen. We have fish stew with greens and ramps we foraged for dinner.

I am thrilled when we find a grove of apple trees. I argue with Command for a week about not harvesting from the grove. It is a waste of natural resources which the District could use if they stop being so short-sighted and rule-bound. Command finally agrees to allow the farming staff and survival class members five days to harvest the apples on the ground for the District pigs and pick the apple trees clean for feeding the District. We haul wagons of apples for the pigs and wagons of apples for the District. We have fresh apples or applesauce for breakfast for several days. We find nut trees and after harvesting them, there are nuts included in the grain at breakfast or added to bread served at lunch or dinner. We find honey bee hives and I alert Command. We smoke the hives and bring them back to the District. Some of the farmers turn bee keepers thanks to my bee keeping book. We have natural pollination for our crops.

When I am not teaching, I am gardening. I work with the Master Gardener to reformat our vegetable industry to yield enough to feed the District and to stockpile food for the future. We create moveable plates of garden plots that rise up out of the ground into the natural sunlight, reducing our need for grow lights during the sunniest months in the District. The grow lights run when the garden is subterranean; allowing us to raise double crops each year. I give up my life on the run for the militaristic controlled life of District 13. But I can live with that as long as I see the constant change and growth via the seasons and the garden. I don't have time to drink tea on a patio in an herb garden. I don't have time to make rose water to wash my hair. But I have books to read, and reflection time each day to make those to-do lists of which I am so fond.

My name is Anthea Jace. I was a daughter, granddaughter, sister and student in District 2. I was a teacher, a healer, a sister and a wife in District 12. I am now a farmer in District 13. I will be a farmer in District 13 until I am unable to work. Then I will surrender myself to the medical authorities who will peacefully end my life. I have lost my parents, my grandparents, my twin and my husband. Nightly, before I fall asleep, I hope Bryar and her future children are never Reaped and I hope Panem will be free someday.


End file.
